I love you Daddy!
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: "Lo que sucede entre nosotros no le interesa a nadie más que a nosotros mismos. Es incorrecto e inmoral en todos los sentidos; pero no se puede evitar… ¿Por qué lo hacemos? Simplemente porque se siente tan malditamente bien…"
1. SILENCIO

**Advertencias:** Este fic tiene contenido Slash/EWE/Shota/Lemon! así que estaís advertidos! :P

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno, por fin me decidí y ya vengo a publicarles por este lugar este nuevo fic Harco! Espero que sea de su agrado puesto que al principio voy lento, porque quiero que los personajes principales se conozcan bien, bien!

A leer se ha dicho~*

* * *

 **SILENCIO**

-Ya me tiene arto-exclamó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

 _"_ _Por Merlín, solo 6 meses y sigue siendo un caos…" murmuraba_ el auror recogiendo la ropa regada por toda la estancia que apenas se podía ver el suelo por el que caminaba, refunfuñaba sin descuidar su labor, mientras era observado con diversión por su amiga.

-Relájate Harry, sabes cómo es Ginny, siempre tiene que salir corriendo a su trabajo- dijo la castaña recogiendo del suelo lo que le pareció unas medias y negando con la cabeza comenzando a doblar la prenda.

-Sí, pero no entiendo porque demonios no arregla sus cosas como es debido, si no le toma más de 5 minutos- exclamó haciendo un florete con su varita y acomodó todo en un santiamén -pero no, ¡oh, no! La gran estrella del quiddich piensa usarme como un vil elfo domestico- dijo desganado arrojándose a la cama.

Siempre era lo mismo todos los días, pero las veces que le llegaba a mencionar su total falta de orden, la pelirroja se ofuscaba y se hacía la ofendida por más de tres días corriendo a llorarles a sus padres, para que después regresara tan campante como si hubiese olvidado porque se fue en primer lugar.

-Dale tiempo a que se acostumbre, solo llevan medio año viviendo juntos- dijo condescendiente la castaña acariciando maternalmente los alborotados cabellos de su amigo.

-Creo que fue mala idea…- desganado, cerró los ojos. Era cierto que le gustaba Ginny, durante su sexto año en Hogwarts podía sentir el amor por ella en su interior, pero lo que no estaba seguro era si seguía o no enamorado de ella después de tanto tiempo; había veces en las que pensaba que tal vez los sentimientos por las dos partes se enfriaron antes de salir de la escuela y lo que hacían era por mera costumbre.

Ambos llegaron al acuerdo de mudarse juntos a Grimmauld Place para probar si podían quererse de la forma en que todos los Weasley, Hermione incluida, esperaban… pero después de demasiadas discusiones y molestias ya no estaba muy seguro que ese periodo de prueba lo condujera a algún lado.

-Vamos Harry, solo es un poco desordenada, no es para hacer drama- " _sí, claro_ " pensó desganado- dale una oportunidad, ella te adora- " _claro, Hermione, me adora como se puede querer a un trofeo con pies que puedes exhibir por todos lados como tuyo…"_ Rodó los ojos.

-Pero no te entiendo Harry porque te quejas tanto- se quedó pensativa -cuando se juntan Ron y tú, su cuarto es tremendo desastre nada comparado con esto- el azabache se alzó de hombros, tal vez era cierto, pero, no estaba seguro, tal vez solo era buscar pleitos por la inconformidad de la rutina y esa constante busca de algo "especial"

-Aparte, ¿crees que sería diferente con Seamus? ¿O con Malfoy?- dijo eso esbozando media sonrisa como si fuera lo más bizarro que se le pudo ocurrir. Harry ante esa mención, la miró fijamente sobresaltado por esa mención.

Sus dos amigos estaba enterados que el salvador del mundo mágico bateaba para los dos lados diciendo que no tenía nada de malo que le gustaran los calderos y las varitas al mismo tiempo; pero Hermione fue la única que había estado al tanto de la atracción que le produjo cierto aristócrata mimado durante el sexto año, sin embargo debido a todos los problemas que surcaban por su mente y un señor tenebroso en busca de su cabeza, se negó rotundamente a que pasara de una simple atracción.

-¿Y a qué viene la mención de Malfoy?- dijo con un aire indignado – eso ya es agua pasada Mione…-

-Solo estoy jugando Harrry, Merlín, no es para que te exaltes- el azabache rodó los ojos, siendo interrumpido antes de decir palabra por un suave golpeteo de una lechuza que estaba posada en su ventana.

El auror se aproximó al pequeño animalito café que lo miraba desafiante, pero que resignado alargó la pata para que tomara la carta. Dándole un bocadillo para lechuzas como agradecimiento la vio partir al momento que abrió y leyó con rapidez el mensaje.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó la joven mirándolo consternada.

-Es del ministerio- dijo al momento que tomaba del perchero su capa de auror- al parecer ocurrió algo sumamente grave o algo muy importante…-

-Ok, con cuidado Harry- dijo su amiga negando con la cabeza, acomodando las solapas de su túnica torcida- yo también ya tengo que regresar al bufete que parece que las cosas no se solucionan si no estoy presente- dijo con tono alegre la mujer abrazando a su amigo – cualquier cosa, nos avisas- el ojiverde movió la cabeza en forma positiva y desapareció tras una cortina de fuego verde por los polvos flu.

Con paso veloz, saludó a todos sin detenerse siquiera. La carta mencionaba algo de "urgencia", por tanto consideraba que cada segundo contaba. Sin parar a tocar, abrió directamente la puerta de su jefe, el auror Robards.

Entrecerró los ojos ante la pulcra oficina toda de blanco que lastimaba los ojos.

-Potter, muchacho, toma asiento- el azabache se sorprendió al momento por la sonrisa afable y trato tan calmado, haciéndole obedecer sin chistar.

 _"_ _Esto es raro…"_ se dijo mirando con suspicacia al hombre mayor.

-¿Por qué necesitaba mi presencia, señor? ¿Ocurrió algún percance?-

-Tranquilo muchacho, no es para que te sobre exaltes- el azabache sintió avergonzado y asintió.

Ser el más joven de la división realmente le parecía un tormento y más porque no le tocaban aun misiones de riesgo, había estado esperando el gran momento para la acción y esperaba que ese fuera el día.

El jefe Robands se quedó en silencio revisando los papeles sobre su mesa y Harry comenzó a darle un tic en la pierna. Ese secretismo lo tenía al borde de su asiento.

-Pero si, ha ocurrido algo de suma importancia Potter, y he de decir que se trata de un tema muy delicado…- Harry asintió nuevamente sin decir nada para no interrumpirle.

-No sé si recuerdas que tras la muerte del señor Tenebroso, hubo varios Mortifagos prófugos que se escondieron en los lugares más recónditos del mundo y prácticamente fue como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra- el azabache dio un asentimiento de cabeza. Claro que lo recordaba, esa fue una de sus motivaciones para apresurar sus estudios en la academia de aurores haciéndole terminar a los dos años de haber ingresado.

-Pues, hasta hace poco, gracias a la ayuda especial de Lucius Malfoy, se pudieron localizar los cuarteles ocultos de los Mortifagos, sé que te suena extraño eso viniendo de la mano derecha del que no debe ser nombrado, pero al parecer fue considerado un traidor para su campaña al tratar de huir sin colaborar ni un poco en la guerra y más aun sumándole lo que Narcisa Malfoy hizo por ti…- como no recordar aquella acción en la que la mujer había mentido al mismo Voldemort, diciéndole que estaba muerto siendo pieza clave para su posterior destrucción -

-¿Entonces atraparon a los Mortifagos y pudieron salvar a los Malfoy? Ya que supongo que habrá hecho un intercambio al exponerle dicha información, a cambio de darles indulto y protección a la familia Malfoy…-

-Sí y no- Harry no comprendió a cuál de los dos se refirió –Obtuvimos una jugosa información, si- dijo dando un mudo asentimiento -Lucius Malfoy nos reveló el nido de las serpientes y también reveló el plan que los Mortifagos se traían entre manos…- hizo una dramática pausa que exasperó a Harry quien ansiaba saber todos los detalles -Al parecer se quería llevar a cabo un terrible hechizo de magia antigua tratando de revivir al señor Tenebroso…pero como tú y yo sabemos, eso es imposible-

-Por supuesto, ni toda la magia oscura puede conseguir traer a los muertos a la vida; ni siquiera los mejores magos pueden crear un cuerpo humano en buen estado y atar el alma deseada en él-

El hombre mayor apretó sus manos encima del escritorio y le dio la razón antes de situar su vista en la ventana.

-Pero bueno, digamos que él plan era más elaborado que eso… Los mortifagos con ayuda de un Nigromante iban a utilizar un sacrificio humano para traer de vuelta el alma de su amo… pensaron ilusamente que si las cosas salían bien, este se iba a posesionar del cuerpo ya inerte de su víctima como si de un recipiente se tratase….-

Harry arrugó el ceño. Eran patéticos los esfuerzos de revivir a ese despreciable ser.

-¿Y a quien iban a ocupar?- supuso que lo habían evitado a tiempo ya que de lo contrario el jefe de los aurores no estaría con esa mirada tan calmada- no me diga que….- se calló al instante al relacionar lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Sí, muchacho, iban a utilizar a Draco Malfoy- eso fue como un golpe de agua fría para el auror, que tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para que no se le notara la sorpresa y desasosiego en su semblante.

-¡¿Pero sí lograron salvarlo?! ¿Por qué no me dijo para ayudar? Yo podría haber ido…-

-Potter, no podíamos mandarte a una misión de alto riesgo en tu primer año de trabajo, tenemos suficiente personal y hubiera sido poco ético meterte en ello a pesar de tu alto conocimiento tras haber derrotado al señor oscuro- _"que considerado…"_ pensó sarcásticamente. Como si en el pasado les hubiera importado mandar a alguien "menos capacitado" para hacer el trabajo sucio –en cuanto al señor Malfoy se refiere, he de decir que logramos evitar que se cumpliera un altercado contra la paz del mundo mágico, pero… una parte del hechizo si le afecto-

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó rápidamente -¿esta…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, no quería creerlo.

-No está muerto si a eso te refieres, pero, solo te puedo decir que no volverá a ser el mismo de antes ya que el hechizo que aplicaron era algo complejo, demasiada magia antigua y oscura mezclada con runas ¿puedes creerlo? Sigo sin entender cómo llegó a ellos ese conocimiento, pero…-

-¿Pero qué? ¿Tiene tres ojos? ¿Cuatro manos? ¿Es ahora una chica acaso?- dijo perdiendo la paciencia siendo calmado por su superior.

-No… ahora es un niño de no más de cuatro años…- cual pez fuera del agua quedándose callado en el acto, solo el sonido de papeles y cuchicheos del exterior inundaba la sala, pero ningún sonido manaba de los dos aurores que se miraban.

Harry estaba congelado en su lugar sin poder creérsela. Había escuchado bien acaso. " _creo que me despiste por unos instantes_ …" se dijo imposibilitado a creerlo.

-¿Esta…? ¿Cómo… cómo es posible?- ya le había dicho con santo y seña como, pero aun no podía creerlo. _"¿Malfoy convertido en un niño?" su_ antiguo enemigo en tal estado debía de ser una extraño y poco gracioso chiste. Se aclaró la garganta ocultando su imposibilidad de habla -¿está internado? ¿Se recuperará?-

-Detén tu angustia muchacho, todavía no sabemos cómo es posible, pero ya se le hicieron las pruebas pertinentes y parece ser que es un niño normal y sano, claro, dentro de lo que cabe, tiene cuatro años y no tiene más recuerdos de lo vivido hasta esa edad, pero está íntegro y a salvo…- "¿ _sano y salvo? ¿Enserio?"_ sentía la ira trepando por su ser, ¿cómo podía decir eso?

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en este punto, señor?- preguntó dejando ver su molestia sacándole una sonrisa comprensiva al mayor.

\- Necesito que escoltes al señor Malfoy a cuidados infantiles de víctimas de la guerra- se levantó rápidamente se su silla como si alguien lo hubiera empujado.

-¿Porque? Si dice que está bien, ¿porque no puede ir a casa con sus padres?- el jefe le dio una aprensiva mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Porque sus padre fallecieron al tratar de protegerlo…-Harry tragó duro, _"Lucius y Narcisa, ¿muertos? No es posible…"_ tragó con dificultad -y debido a ello no tiene parientes que se encargue de él… y antes de que digas algo, Andromeda Tonks no cuenta, pues pese a ser hermana de Narcisa Malfoy, en los registros no figura como pariente del niño, por tanto, pasará a ser propiedad del estado- suspirando pesadamente cerró los ojos.

Alargándole un sobre grueso Hary se le quedó viendo a su mano. No podía dejar que Robards notara su debilidad ante esa situación.

–Solo un concejo, Potter, no te involucres de más en el caso- Harry prefirió no contestar ante su advertencia.

-¿Cuándo tengo que partir?-

-Ahora mismo-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Con paso decidido, se dirigió con la señorita Hopkins, quien tenía el ceño fruncido mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre su escritorio, se veía desesperada y furiosa mientras miraba hacia la puerta y que cuando vio al ojiesmeralda, su boca se curvó con desagrado.

-Llega tarde señor Potter- dijo acercándose al auror que se disculpó al instante.

-Lo siento, apenas Robards me actualizaba del caso…-como que no quiere la cosa, buscó con la vista su "encargo".

-Ahí está, puede llevárselo, entregue la copia amarilla a la secretaria de cuidados infantiles y asunto resuelto- el auror asintió al momento que se estrujó su corazón al ver al pequeño que estaba en un rincón sentado, observando con detenimiento al suelo.

Los cortos cabellos platinados estaba desparramados por todos lados y se veía sucio, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y frotaba con fuerza su rostro mientras moqueaba, como tratando de detener sus lágrimas. _"Mierda, si es Malfoy…. Pero es imposible…"_

-Levántate de una buena vez, estorbo- dijo la mujer jalando el pequeño bracito, haciendo llorar más al niño.

El auror apretó los puños deteniéndose de sus ganas de golpearla por hablarle así a alguien que, según el reporte, no tenía recuerdos y con toda la amabilidad que pudo juntar, le pidió que lo dejara en paz.

Harry dudó si acercarse o esperar a que el niño se acercara, pero como no ocurrió esto último, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con paso lento tanteó el terreno.

Los grandes ojos grises enfocaron los verdes y con ese simple gesto escudriño el rostro del mayor. El azabache muy en su interior esperó algún tipo de reconocimiento de su parte, algún atisbo de recuerdo brotar en su mente; pero nada sucedió. El niño terminando su análisis y solo bajó la mirada mientras le temblaba el labio.

-Hola Draco, ¿reconoces quién soy? Soy Harry… Harry Potter- el chiquito negó efusivamente con la cabeza y apretó con sus manos su camisa blanca arrugándola sin piedad.

-No lo sé…- Harry no podía creer que consideró por unos instantes que todo aquello era una farsa, pero, al verlo ahí, gimoteando quedamente desamparado, sin tener idea de que pasaba.

Le costaba creer que esa pequeña criatura tan frágil, durante un largo tiempo fue su gran rival que nunca perdió momento para fastidiar su existencia… _"se ve tan inocente…"_ se dijo _"seguro no se parece al Malfoy que yo recuerdo, porque no es el que conocí…"_

Se acuclilló y haciendo uso de su conciencia y lo que su mente le decía, sonrió al pequeño y dulcificó su tono de voz.

–No llores- dijo acariciando la mejilla enrojecida por el inminente llanto – ¿tienes hambre?- hizo una pausa y el niño volvió a negar - pues la verdad, yo sí, ¿quieres acompañarme a comer?- preguntó el salvador del mundo mágico y el niño dudando que hacer, si acaso podía confiar en él, asintió lentamente.

Con cuidado Harry tomó la pequeña mano y lo guió a la salida. Pudo escuchar claramente el bufido de Hopkins y prefirió ignorarlo.

Atravesando varios cubículos de gente curiosa que miraba disimuladamente en su dirección, Harry solo miraba al frente.

Cuando estuvieron afuera del edificio escuchó al pequeño exhalar un suspiró.

-No me agada esa señoda mala…- dijo en voz baja mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo y Harry con media sonrisa le alargó un pañuelo para que se limpiara y no lastimara más sus enrojecidos ojos.

-No te preocupes, no volverás con ella- dijo dándole un pequeño apretón en su mano.

-¿Ensedio?- preguntó con un pequeño haz de esperanza iluminando su pequeño rostro y el mayor asintió. " _Es increíble que este dulce niño sea Draco Malfoy…"_

-Enserio-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Llegaron a un restaurante muggle y el pequeño lo único que quiso fue una malteada de vainilla. Harry pidió una hamburguesa doble con queso, con papas a la francesa y refresco de limón.

El niño se veía muy feliz tomando su malteada y sonreía cada vez que probaba la crema batida con trozos de nuez.

-¿Te gustó?- el rubio asintió gustoso sin dejar de ver su vaso.

-Gacias…- sus ojitos plateados brillaban con ternura viéndolo con genuino agradecimiento.

El auror revisó su reloj de muñeca, " _5: 30"_ dijo exhalando pesadamente, se le acababa el tiempo y tenía que llevar al pequeño Draco a cuidados infantiles.

 _"_ _¿Qué será de él si se queda al cuidado del estado?"_ se preguntó sin evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda " _no puedo involucrarme, no puedo hacer nada_ " se dijo evitando su vena de Gryffindor que exigía que no dejara al pequeño niño en un lugar desconocido. " _No puede ser tan malo…"_ se dijo para equilibrar la balanza de su desconfianza con lo correcto.

Sin pedírselo, cargo al niño quien solo se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Era mucho más liviano de lo que esperaba, así fue más fácil aparecerse en el lugar que tendría que ser en nuevo hogar de Draco, hasta que alguien (si es que había alguien) lo adoptara…

-¿Qué es este luga'?- preguntó temeroso el niño, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

-Es… un refugio para niños pequeños- tragó con dificultad tratando de sonar neutro, como si no le afectara lo que estaba por decir –aquí vas a vivir a partir de ahora…- dijo bajándolo al suelo.

-No, po' favor, no me deje con esa hodible señoda… po favor…- el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar, ese pequeño suplicándole, afianzándose a sus piernas para que no lo abandonará.

-Ella no está aquí, vas a estar bien, con muchos niños y…- realmente la construcción era demasiado simple, triste, hecho descuidadamente _"Y lo más probable es que también sea inseguro"_ dijo una pequeña voz que no lo hizo sentir mejor.

-Muy bien, señor Potter, firme aquí de entrega y puede irse- dijo la mujer detrás del escritorio mirándolo con hastío. Se escuchaban lloriqueos dentro de las instancias helándole la sangre al azabache que regresó a ver al menor.

-Po' favor…- mordiendo su labio regresó a ver los suplicantes ojos anegados por las lágrimas. " _Me llevan los mil diablos"_ se dijo alborotando la oscura cabellera.

-Draco… tranquilo… yo…- tomando una gran bocanada de aire se decidió -te sacaré de aquí, mírame pequeño, no estarás mucho tiempo aquí, te lo prometo-

El pequeño temblaba mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor que lo embargaba y con ambas manos se aferró a la capa del auror como si la vida se le fuera de solo alejarse de ese hombre bueno.

-Ya puede retirarse auror Potter- dijo severamente la mujer.

-Adiós Draco…-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

-Cuanto lo siento por lo de la mañana de ayer, Tesoro- murmuró Ginny columpiándose en su espalda. Harry solo le dedicó una cansada sonrisa.

No pudo dormir bien pensando en lo que apenas había sucedió el día anterior. Malfoy siendo un niño pequeño, siendo custodiado por cuidados infantiles un lugar sin nada de opulencia a la que estaba acostumbrado, solo… bufó viendo como Ginny hablaba y hablaba de cosas triviales, pero no podía escucharla.

Quería obedecer al no involucrarse pero, los ojitos grises llorosos, su plegaria. Era más con lo que podía lidiar. Estaba solo, sin nadie en el mundo, como el mucho tiempo se sintió cuando era niño; esperando que alguien llegara y lo rescatara de su infierno personal.

-¿Qué piensas Harry?- dijo muy sonriente Ginny dándole un masaje en sus hombros intentando encenderlo como siempre lo hacía con ese simple gesto, pero por el momento, Harry no tenía cabeza para ello.

-Que tengo que hacer algo importante- dijo mirándola con una resolución más clara que el agua en su mente –nos vemos después- declaró dándole un rápido beso a modo de despedida, saliendo de la casa presurosamente.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Miró con detenimiento ese edificio grisáceo frente al cual se había aparecido, sintiendo la frialdad provenir de su interior.

No entendía porque algo tan sencillo no podía dejarlo ir _. "No lo sé"_ se dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolcillos.

Esperaba que la suerte no lo abandonara ahora y que no estuviera cometiendo un error con lo que planeaba hacer. Lo único de lo que era consiente es que si lograba sacar a Draco Malfoy de ese lugar, sería como resarcir su pasado y saldar su deuda con Narcisa por mentir por él, sellando su fin de ese modo.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, auror?- preguntó la misma mujer del día anterior mirándolo como si fuera poca cosa.

-Quiero que me diga ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para adoptar un niño?- preguntó desafiante el salvador del mundo mágico mirando a la mujer que alzaba la ceja sorprendida. " _Ni siquiera se atreva a darme una negativa por respuesta"_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Si les gusta, el fin de semana subo el siguiente capi! Besos~*


	2. LLEGADA

**Notas de la autora:** Holitas queridos míos! Agradezco muchísimo por comentar a Cherry Black, Annilina, AlphaLuna1999 y SuicideFreakWorld! Mil gracias por el grato recibimiento! espero que les guste el siguiente capi!

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **LLEGADA**

-¿Adoptar a Malfoy? ¿Estás seguro Harry?- Preguntó preocupada la castaña pues el azabache lucía esa clásica mirada determinada que tan bien conocía, nada le haría cambiar de opinión le dijera lo que dijera.

Harry había estado investigando por su cuenta sobre aquel lugar que el Ministerio creó para todos los niños hijos de Mortifagos que sobrevivieron a la guerra y no le gustó lo que descubrió, para nada.

Era cruel aquel trato que les daban a los niños como si fueran simples objetos que querían esconder del mundo y olvidarlos en ese triste lugar, cada cosa que descubría solamente le molestaba más. ¿De qué había servido la intensa lucha en contra de Voldemort, todas esas muertes que aún le pesaban en el alma, si la gente seguía igual de ruin con las personas que no pueden defenderse?

 _"_ _Maldita gente rencorosa…"_ pensó viendo a su amiga hojeando diversas copias a la vez de su trabajo.

-¡Claro que si estoy seguro Mione, ese lugar es terrible! No entiendo porque creen que pueden tener a niños indefensos en condiciones tan poco habitables, es inhumano- apretó sus manos sobre el escritorio -incluso Dean me dijo que golpean a los niños como si ellos tuvieran la culpa se estar ahí...-

La castaña ensombreció su mirada, eso era impensable para ella, sin embargo no estaba ciega del exterior y del odio que aun cargaban a cuesta mucha gente, de alguna manera sabía que Voldemort había ganado pues el resentimiento por la guerra y todo el dolor que había dejado a su paso aun prevalecía y parecía que en un extraño sentimiento de supremacía para saldar los heridos corazones, sentían que si se les daba la más mínima posibilidad de hacer "justicia" por su propia mano contra los más inocentes fuera o no correcto, lo harían…

Claro que era un acto despreciable que merecía ser detenido a como diera lugar, pero el lado frío de su cerebro, habló.

-Meterle una demanda tomará meses y no se podría hacer gran cosa Harry, es propiedad del ministerio...- hizo una pausa para recalcar la desazón que se instaló en su mente -como me recalienta el poco tacto que tiene...- dijo iracunda.

Había estudio leyes mágicas con la inocente intención de hacer un mundo mejor donde estos prejuicios pudieran erradicarse, pero, tristemente era imposible… y estos "agentes de la justicia" que tenía el Ministerio solamente bajaban su fe en la política.

-Pero eso es una cosa... y adoptar a Draco Malfoy es otra cosa nada sencilla...- dijo apretando su mano de forma maternal -¿estás seguro que quieres ser su tutor legal? Tener que cuidar un niño es algo complicado, no es como si rescataras a un gatito callejero… y encima de eso es Malfoy de quien hablamos, recuerda que nos hacia la vida imposible en la escuela…-

-Pero es solo un niño que ni recuerda haberme conocido… tu no lo viste Mione, se veía como cualquier pequeño de 4 años, asustado, que me recordó al pequeño Teddy, que si no fuera por Andrómeda o por mí también atravesaría por eso... no puedo permitirlo- Hermione sonrió. Ese era el Harry que conocía.

Su mente no la engañaba y comprendía a la perfección que con este pequeño acto de buena fe y disposición era como una forma de saldar cuentas pendientes con el pequeño Harry de la alacena de Private Drive que aun llevaba acuestas el salvador del mundo mágico.

-Está bien Harry, te ayudaré-

 ***oOºº*oOºº3 meses después oOºº*oOºº***

Pese a tener toda la resolución en su mente, con todas las cosas necesarias para cuidar de Draco en orden, aun no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle a Ginny sobre la decisión trascendental que había hecho.

La observó caminar de un lado a otro buscando su uniforme de las Harpies y suspiró.

-Harry, cariño ¿has visto mi codera? No la encuentro en ningún lado- hizo un puchero.

-¿Ya usaste un _accio_?-

-¿Crees que soy una inútil? Por supuesto que lo hice- Harry rodó los ojos. Típico, buscando problemas donde no los había.

Buscó debajo de la mesa y ahí estaba lo que buscaba, atorado en la pata de una silla.

-Aquí esta- dijo entregándoselo en la mano. La pelirroja sonrió colocándoselo con rapidez y le besó la mejilla.

-Eres un amor Harry- se le colgó del cuello –nos vemos en la noche, cariño- le dio un beso fugaz y se marchó.

Sabía que ella no estaría en contra de tener una familia, pues ella venia de una enorme, ruidosa y muy alegre familia amorosa… pero sabía que sería mucho muy difícil poner el factor "Draco" en el asunto y salir ileso.

Tantas palabras hirientes dichas por el rubio, prejuicios, los incontables insultos a la apariencia y economía Weasley que sabía que eso no lo favorecía en lo mas mínimo.

 _"_ _Solo espero que Gin no comience a gritar como acostumbra…"_ pensó con desanimo.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Tras salir de su largo trabajo, enfundado con su túnica de auror, se puso de pie frente al escritorio de la directora de "servicios infantiles a favor de los niños de guerra" odiando con la mirada a la mustia mujer que se negaba a dejarle ver a Draco.

Conseguir la custodia legal de Draco fue más fácil de lo que Hermione en un principio pensó, pues al ser el niño que vivió quien pedía por primera vez algo, el Wisengamot no tuvo la fuerza para darle una negativa.

 _"_ _Menos mal, para algo debía de servir mi incómoda posición"_

Pero al parecer para todos los demás funcionarios no era suficiente pues ¿de donde sacarían dinero para sus nuevos vehículos y residencias ostentosas? si no era de los fondos congelados de los Malfoy.

Hermione casi lograba todos los trámites, y el ya no veía el momento de sacar a Draco de ahí.

Sin embargo, la mujer de servicios infantiles se esforzaba en serio en poner su mala cara y en sacarle de quicio con sus negativas.

-Tengo mi forma, soy legalmente el tutor de Draco Malfoy, déjeme llevármelo- retó con ese viejo fuego de valentía Griffindoresca prorrumpiendo en sus venas.

-El hecho que sea el salvador del mundo mágico no le da poder en esta jurisdicción, así que si el ministro no da el pase libre a esa escoria Mortifaga, no puede llevárselo-

-Escúcheme bien, si sabe lo que le conviene, mejor haga su trabajo correctamente- la mujer le mantuvo la mirada retadora y antes de maldecirla, una lechuza entró volando a la estancia.

Tras leer su contenido Harry supo que triunfó pues el iracundo semblante de la mujer era todo un poema y con un rechinido de dientes mandó a llamar a las encargadas a que trajeran al pequeño.

Harry comenzó apretar sus manos con nerviosismo, aún no está listo para ejercer como padre, pero siguiendo todos los concejos que Hermione que tenía y aceptando su ayuda sin rechistar, sabía que estaría bien. Con una férrea determinación se puso al pie de la puerta.

Draco llegó caminando lentamente siendo empujado por detrás por una mujer de cabello rizado que venía lanzándole una sarta de insultos por no haber querido comer.

Su deploraba estado era lamentable. Su piel blanca estaba casi grisácea, sus ojitos plateados tenían terribles marcas rojas alrededor como si no hubiera dormido en días, incluso su mejilla derecha tenía un corte profundo pobremente tratado.

El pequeño gimoteaba con lágrimas contenidas en su garganta, pero su ceño fruncido se mantenía firme, como el Draco que conoció en Hogwarts. Sonrió con nostalgia.

-Draco…- lo llamó en voz tenue a lo que el niño tallando sus ojos, le regresó la mirada detenidamente como si no supiera de quien se trataba o como si no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí. Parpadeó dos veces antes de acercársele.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, le dio una patada en la espinilla, sorprendiéndolo en el acto y no porque doliera en lo más mínimo, sino porque el chiquillo comenzó a hipar frotando con fuerza sus ojos conteniendo el llanto, calándole lento.

Harry se agachó para abrazarlo y cargarle. No pesaba casi nada y maldijo en su mente la muerte lenta de todas aquellas personas inhumanas de ese lugar de mala muerte.

-Malditas desgraciadas…- murmuró por lo bajo aferrándose a su varita, estaba dispuestos a lanzarles un _avada_ a cada una por su maldita estampa -lo pagaran…-

La mujer arqueó una ceja divertida pues se creía intocable -¿y qué vas a hacer salvador del mundo mágico?- se burló –es imposible que don bondadocín salvador de basura Mortifaga haga algo-

Las luces del recinto temblaron y el edificio crujió; sabía que si se lo proponía podría acabar con aquellas miserables vidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero aquellos bracitos rodeando su cuello lo obligó a calmarse.

-Todo está bien Draco… estas a salvo…- susurró para el dulce niño que aferró contra su pecho tratando de abrigarlo y apartarlo del mal. De hecho eso haría y contando hasta veinte, se alejó de ahí.

Una vez afuera, el niño comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Po' qué tadaste tanto?- preguntó quedito ente hipidos. Harry acarició sus cabellos platinados, estaba sucio y su ropa estaba hecha girones.

-Porque hay mucha gente tonta en cargos importantes…- murmuró hirviéndole la sangre por no haber podido ir por él antes.

-¿Ya no eguesadé a ese hodible luga'?- preguntó mirándolo con sus ojitos aun llenos de lágrimas. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca- contestó con firmeza.

Ya después se haría cargo de la situación y ayudaría a los pequeños niños de esa lúgubre estancia y haría pagar a esas insufribles mujeres, de eso estaba seguro.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*oOºº***

Los ojitos grises miraban todo con curiosidad. Tal vez Grimmauld Place no era el lugar más alegre para un pequeño, pero él consideraba que estaba más o menos decente. Aparte, ahí creció Sirius, por tanto no podría estar muy mal ¿o sí?

-De ahora en adelante vas a vivir conmigo- dijo depositándolo en el suelo a lo que el niño solo lo miraba atento –tal vez no soy muy bueno cuidando niños, pero sé que podremos arreglárnosla bien, o eso espero- dijo rascando su cuero cabello in soltar la manita de Draco que se sostenía fuertemente a la suya.

La pequeña nariz se arrugó cuando se posaron en su oficina que era la primera habitación del lugar, tapizada de chirriante color rojo y dorado. Aquel pequeño gesto le hizo sonreír; era casi igual que el Draco que conoció.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio un remolino de cabello rojo ir hacia él y Draco lo emuló estupefacto. Ahí iba el momento de la verdad y solo esperaba salir bien librado de ello.

Ginny se plantó frente a él, fulminándolo con sus ojos cafés, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se colocó en pose de que exigía una explicación.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo señalando con desprecio al niño rubio. Harry abrió la boca para responderle, pero la chica ni tiempo le dio para justificarse -¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras!- dijo la mujer entrecerrando sus ojos- sabía que lo harías, pero ¡no creí que realmente lo harías!-

Los ojitos de Draco se abrieron como plato y apretó fuerte su mano.

¿De qué iba su actitud?

-Gin, sé que hice mal en no decírtelo antes, pero tu casi nunca estas por aquí…-

-¡No quiero a este mortifago en casa! ¿Me escuchaste?- chilló erizando a Draco, quien ante la mirada furibunda soltó la cálida mano y echó a correr.

-¡Draco!-lo llamó, pero el niño no se detuvo y siguió corriéndose hasta perderse por el pasillo -¡Maldición Ginny! ¿Porque hiciste eso? Es solo un pequeño ¿Cuál es tu problema?- la pelirroja se ofuscó.

-¿Cómo que cual es mi problema? ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Por qué no pudiste dejar las cosas como estaban y dejar a Malfoy donde merecía?- Harry no podía creer que realmente le estuviera diciendo eso -¿porque no consultaste conmigo algo tan importante como traer a ese a nuestra casa?-

-Ok, sé que hice mal en no avisarte que lo haría, pero no esperaba que te lo tomaras de esa forma- Harry se olía problemas, pero sabía que Ginny no era de corazón duro, ¿verdad?

-¡Demonios Harry! ¡Tuve que enterarme por Ron que planeaba hacer esta barbaridad! ¿Si quiera consideraste pedir mi opinión?- preguntó ofendida.

-¿Cómo voy a pedir tu opinión? si tú nunca estas porque estas muy ocupada siendo la jugadora estrella de las Harpies, la columnista fantástica de la crónica deportiva… y cuando estas, siempre a los 5 minutos que tenemos un problema, vas corriendo a llorarle a tu mamá… ¿dime cuando podría decírtelo?- dijo sacando todo su coraje en ese momento.

La verborrea de Ginny le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. No podía concentrarse en sus palabras y comenzó a buscar con la mirada al pequeño Malfoy. No estaba por ninguna parte y solo esperaba que no se hubiera hecho daño en esa casa que era desconocida para él.

-Lo dije una vez y lo repito, no lo quiero en mi casa- desafió perdiendo los estribos.

-Corrección es mi casa y digo que se queda, no es un perrito que te puedes deshacer de él a la primera, es un ser humano, un pequeño niño que no tiene a nadie más que a mí para ayudarlo...- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-¿Lo estás eligiendo a él, sobre mí?-

-Mierda, Ginny, que esto no es para elegir a alguien sobre otro, es simplemente porque es lo correcto-

Como si le hubiera dado un golpe en el hígado, la mujer se llevó la mano al estómago y dio una profunda inhalación.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, HARRY!- gritó invocando su clásica maleta de viaje -¡Me voy hasta que recapacites!- chilló sorbiendo su nariz -¡porque escúchame Harry Potter, no voy a vivir en la misma casa que ese... asesino!- dijo tomando su bolso y abrigo para salir hecha el bólido hacia la chimenea.

Harry suspiró pesadamente dejándose caer en la silla sintiendo como le había robado medio año de vida con esa nueva discusión.

 _"_ _En definitiva eso no salió bien ni de cerca…"_

Sobado su sien invocó al viejo elfo domestico de la sagrada casa Black, quien con un exagerada reverencia se presentó -Kreacher... ¿dónde esta Draco?-

La criatura sonrió torcidamente como Harry nunca lo había visto; aunque presuponía que era porque Draco al ser sangre pura, era la clase de mago a lo que Keacher esperaba atender.

-El amito Black está en la entrada principal- dijo más servicial que de costumbre.

-Gracias Kreacher-se puso en pie para ir a buscarlo.

-¿El amito Black se quedará?- preguntó con voz que le sonó ¿esperanzada? Y descuidadamente asintió –Entonces ¿Le preparo la cena al amito?-

-Estaría bien- contestó ignorando la pronunciada reverencia que le hizo el elfo.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*oOºº***

-Así que aquí estabas- dijo sonriendo, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a salir de su escondite tras el grueso librero de la entrada.

-¿La zanahodia sigue ahí?-pregunto Draco apretando sus piernitas contra su pecho. Harry rio ante la peculiar forma de referirse a Ginny.

-Ella se llama Ginny y no, no está aquí, se fue a su casa- _"de hecho creo que no estará por una temporada"_ se contestó en la mente -ven, vamos a que meriendes-

El niño dudó si seguirle o no.

Había algo en esos ojos verdes que lo reconfortaba y dando una inhalación la estrechó.

-Esta bie'- contestó.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Los ojitos grises examinaban todo a su paso, desde la ordenada mesa, hasta las revisas altas y anaqueles de madera.

Su pancita gruñó cuando un plato de sopa caliente fue puesta frente a sí.

-Pe'dón...-murmuró avergonzado.

-Descuida- Harry sonrió entrecruzando sus dedos sobre la mesa viéndole comer con delicadeza, con una pequeña ceremonia antes de sostener los cubiertos, sus dedos solamente sosteniendo una porción de la plata y su brazo a cuarenta y cinco de su cuerpo, con cada porción tomada. Se notaba a leguas su buena educación.

Draco prácticamente devoró la comida y Harry con temor se cuestionó si había estado comiendo bien. Lo cual temía por la escena que presenció no había comido la gran cosa en esos 3 meses.

-Draco, ¿qué es lo que les daban de cenar en…?- el pequeño rubio frunció el ceño a modo de protesta y dejó la cuchara de lado.

-Café...-dijo viendo sus pequeñas manos evadiendo la mirada insistente de Harry -decían que no malgastadían la comida en nosot'os po' ser Mofagos...- dijo con tristeza - ¿Qué es Mofagos?-

El semblante de Harry se endureció. No podía creer lo desgraciada que podía ser la gente con mis menos indefensos. ¿Para qué había salvado a seres tan despreciables?

-Es una palabra de alguien que hizo mucho daño en el pasado…-

-¿ Yo no so' Mofago, ¿o si Haddy?- Harry sonrió con tristeza. Había recordado su nombre y con ternura acarició sus cabellos enredados negando con la cabeza.

\- Claro que no, eso no aplica ni para ti Draco, ni a los demás niños…- Draco pareció calmarse con ello y se sintió aliviado -ven vamos a tu habitación-

Agradecía profundamente que Hermione le hubiese dado concejos para acondicionar la recámara de Draco pues él no tenía idea de cuáles eran las necesidades de un niño de su edad, aunque convivía mucho tiempo con Teddy, no era lo mismo que pasar 24 horas con él.

-¿Ensedio aquí puedo domi'?- ni quería preguntar dónde los hacían dormir pues sabía que de tanta rabia que le daba, iría a _cruciar_ los malditos traseros de las "cuidadoras" por malnacidas.

-Por supuesto esta será tu habitación-el chiquillo se acercó tímidamente a la cama y miró los muchos peluches y cojines siendo atraído por un peculiar peluche de un dragón blanco que se apresuró a abrazar.

-Pero antes de dormir, deberás darte un baño- el niño se tensó negando con la cabeza -Vamos no seas remilgoso, que apestas- dijo jocoso y el chiquillo se indignó.

-¡No eciedto!-

Harry sonrió. Definitivamente no era el Draco que recordaba en la escuela, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** si lo disfrutaron (que espero que asi haya sido) haganmelo saber! y si no, también jeje! Les mando muchos besitos y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización! Besos!


	3. OJITOS GRISES

**Notas de la autora:** Holitas queridos mios! wow! mil gracias Belloty, Mutilla, Tomoyo Arison, AlphaLuna1999, YessyPachecho, Annilina y SasuhinasFan por comentar! me hacen muy feliz porque se animaron a comentar y porque la historia esta siendo de su agrado hasta este momento! :D (que por cierto, espero que así siga jeje xD)

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo! (el cual le hago una pequeña advertencia pues el tipo de Harry que pinto por aquí es un poquito Dark jeje, estaís advertidos :9) Ahora a leer se ha dicho~*

* * *

 **OJITOS GRISES**

No era su primera vez bañando a un niño pues Andrómeda varias veces en el pasado le había encargado al pequeño Teddy, quien tan enérgico como era, siempre conseguía ensuciarse hasta con la más mínima provocación, sin embargo Draco a diferencia de su ahijado, parecía tenerle cierta aversión al agua pues cual gato simplemente se erizó y se reusaba a ingresar al agua por sí mismo.

-Vamos Draco, que el agua esta rica- el niño negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

Kreacher ya tenía lista la tina con hechizos de calefacción y aromáticas sales y jabones que seguro pensó serian del agrado del niño pero que Harry no tenía ni idea de donde lo había sacado " _ya quisiera yo que así me preparara el baño tan solicito"_ se dijo con humor.

-No…- refutó cruzándose de brazos recargándose en el marco de la puerta solamente en calzoncillos, pero el moreno ni tardo ni perezoso lo cargó para meterse con todo y ropa a la tibia agua jabonosa mientras el chiquillo arrugaba la nariz y pataleaba.

-Mejor ¿a qué si?-preguntó sonriendo al niño gruñón que del otro extremo de la estrecha tina miraba al agua con aprensión.

Con divertimiento le arrojó un poco de agua a la cara para ver como reaccionaba.

-¡No Haddy!- chilló devolviéndole los chapoteos que Harry al instante respondió y así comenzaron a tener un duelo de chapoteos de agua que iba y venía.

Los lentes de Harry se enchuecaron y unas pequeñas risitas del pequeño. -¿Así que eso te divierte?- dijo con fingida aprensión a lo que el niño dejo de reír.

-Lo siento…- dijo con timidez.

-Mira Draco, no estoy molesto, no tienes por qué disculparte- el niño apretó sus manitas con nerviosismo –ven, tengo que lavar tu cabello- el niño sin decir nada, dócilmente se dejó hacer sentándose en su regazo.

Con cariño masajeó su cuero cabelludo con abundante jabón mientras Draco soplaba las burbujas que se aglomeraban en su cuerpo y por todos lados. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero Harry no sentía que fuera necesario, el niño se veía tranquilo y confiaba en él que era lo más importante.

Cuando el ojiverde sintió que ya estaba rechinante de limpio, lo ayudó a salir de la tina para curar la herida de su mejilla y estaba seguro que con un poco de bálsamo se curaría en un santiamén.

Le auxilió a ponerse el pijama pues Draco se estaba frustrando más de la cuenta por no poder acomodar los botones en su lugar y cargándolo para que no pisara toda el agua regada en el suelo salieron del baño.

-Kreacher se pondrá rezongar más tarde por todo lo que ensuciamos- dijo risueño llevándolo al cuarto para secar su cabello.

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

Tratando de no hacer muchos movimientos bruscos, lo cubrió con la sabana. Draco abrazaba de tanto en tanto el dragón blanco contra su pecho, mirando a todos lados como si aún no pudiera creer donde se encontraba y que cuando menos lo esperaba, estaría de regreso en aquel triste lugar que fue su hogar durante tres largos y tormentosos meses.

-¿Quieres que apague la luz?- preguntó a lo que el niño negó efusivamente –está bien, está bien, no lo haré… pondré esta luz de noche para que te ilumine- dijo colocado un pequeño foco con luz azul -¿mejor?- preguntó y el niño se encogió en la cama.

Harry sonrió tristemente. Era increíble lo frágil que se veía, tan pequeñito que no entendía como alguien no querría apiadarse con semejante dulce niño.

-No te vayas Haddy… po' favo- murmuró mientras temblaba deteniéndolo por la manga de su camisa. Era claro su temor por lo que no tuvo el corazón para dejarlo al menos, no esa primera noche.

-Está bien, no me voy a ir hasta que te duermas ¿te parece?- dijo acariciando sus cabellos antes de darle un rápido beso en su frente.

-¿En sedio no te vas a ir? ¿Lo pometes?-

-Lo prometo- el niño asintió tomando con rapidez su mano mientras se acurrucaba sin apartar su mirada gris de él. Harry se recargó en la cama haciendo nota mental de comprar una silla para poder estar cómodo la siguiente vez.

-Gacias…- dijo con tímida voz, cerrando sus ojitos respirando más acompasadamente.

 _"_ _¿Qué tanto daño pudieron hacer Draco?"_ se preguntó agobiado mientras acariciaba los cabellos platinados contemplando al pequeño que yacía tranquilamente dormido apretando con fuerza su mano.

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

-Auchh…- murmuró al despertar, percibiendo como los músculos de su espalda y cuello se quejaban por la dificultosa posición en la que durmió toda la noche. Según iba a regresar a su cuarto, pero ver tan calmado a Draco le dio tanta tranquilidad mental que sin pensarlo lo acompañó en su sueño.

El niño lo miraba de hito en hito, como si dudara lo que haría o lo que diría y tal vez en parte por la cara que traía; Harry amplió su sonrisa demostrándole que estaba bien.

-Buenos días, ojitos grises- saludó Harry al niño que lo recibió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Hola Haddy…- murmuró.

-¿Dormiste bien, pequeño?- el niño asintió – eso me agrada- dijo poniéndose de pie al momento que se estiraba.

El elfo de la noble casa de los Black hizo acto de presencia, mucho más servicial que de costumbre dando los buenos días –Bien Draco ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría desayunar?- el rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa como si no pudiera creer lo que le decir.

-¿Dealmente puedo escoge'?-

-Por supuesto, estoy seguro que Kreacher mas que gustoso te traería hielo del otro lado del mundo si así lo quisieras- el elfo se infló de orgullo casi brillando de que podía serle útil al quien en su parecer, era el último Black decente que debía servir.

Draco jugueteó con sus manos sin poder esconder el gusto que le daba escuchar eso.

-Quiedo pan fancés… y té vede con pina y manzana… po favo-

-Claro, tus desees son ordenes- dijo guiñándole un ojo y el elfo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia que su nariz casi rozaba el piso, se desapareció e un PLOP –ahora ven que tenemos que cambiarnos-

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

Harry miraba al niño rubio acomodarse pulcramente el cabello antes de querer bajar las escaleras. Era increíble que a tan corta edad ya estuviera así de educado, pero presuponía que era parte de toda esa cosa pomposa sobre la pureza de sangre que siempre hizo referencia en Hogwarts.

No le dijo nada pues no quería que se cohibiera en su presencia y con tranquilidad le dio el visto bueno a la ropa que había escogido. Un pequeño polo gris con pantalones negros y zapatos iguales, como si fuera a salir a algún lado.

-Si quieres luego podremos ir a comprar ropa que sea más de tu agrado- dijo con media sonrisa pues era consiente que tal vez sus gustos simples, chocaban con la elegancia que un Malfoy parecía tener impreso en su material genético.

-Eso me gustadía mucho… Te lo agadezco- dijo dándole un rápido abrazo y luego lo regresó a ver en la espera de que no lo hubiera ofendido – aunque esta también me gusta…- le hizo seña de que ya podían bajar a desayunar.

Comieron en silencio y Harry miraba atento las expresiones de Draco quien probaba sus tostadas con tal deleite como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiese probado.

-¿En serio no quieres chocolate? Esta rico- el niño negó educadamente.

-No gacias, me gusta mucho el té - dijo sonriendo dándole un sorbo a su aromático té frutal.

Al terminar de desayunar, Kreacher limpió la mesa y Draco sentado en la silla con su espalda bien recta, apretaba su dragón blanco contra su pecho. Harry se acomodó su uniforme de auror y cerró los ojos por fin decidiendo cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

-Draco, voy a salir un momento, ¿no tienes problema con quedarte con Kreacher un rato?- los ojos del elfo se iluminaron pues ese era el propósito de su vida, servir a sangre puras.

-Está bien…- dijo el niño viendo los ojos verdes que le sonreían –¿no vas a tarda'?-

Harry negó–regresaré antes de que te des cuenta- dijo besando su frente -¿Kreacher me harías el favor?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la criatura que hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

-Kreacher cuidará al amito Black con su vida-

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

No es que confiara ciegamente en el elfo de la ancestral casa de los Black, sin embargo, sabía que evitaría que algo malo le pasara a Draco y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Aún tenía un par de cosas que hacer; así que su primera visita seria en el Ministerio para hablar seriamente con el jefe de aurores. Hermione ya le había advertido lo que tendría que hacer, sin embargo había decidido postergarlo hasta ese momento.

Robands respiraba pesadamente, esperando que de un momento a otro le dijera que aquello era una broma de muy mal gusto; pero conociendo la usual forma respetuosa con la que lo trataba, comenzaba a dudar que el asunto fuera por ese lado.

-Te había dicho que no te involucradas Potter- prorrumpió el hombre frotando sus ojos cansadamente. Sabía del heroísmo que se cargaba el niño dorado, pero, no esperaba que llegara a tanto.

-Lo sé señor, pero no podía simplemente quedarme con los brazos cruzados-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo moviendo enérgicamente su cabeza pues era consiente que si algo caracterizaba al niño que vivió era su calidad justiciera -pero no estás aquí por una disculpa ¿o sí?- el chico de ojos verdes no negó sin sentirse avergonzado.

-Pido por favor tener trabajo de oficina- dijo seriamente poniendo sus documentos en orden sobre su escritorio.

-¿Es por el chico Malfoy?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Si, como su tutor legal y se podría decir padre primerizo, necesito tiempo para cuidar de él, pero no podría hacerlo si me ausento durante semanas por ir de misión- el auror veterano sólo se le quedo viendo- sé que le suena a locura, pero realmente lo necesito, no puedo dejarlo encargado a cualquiera por ser quien es… me necesita-

-¿Y qué opinas si te adelanto las vacaciones? Daría tiempo de que te acoples…- intentó decir para convencerle, pero el chico solo sonrió.

-Sería maravilloso, pero, no cambiaré de parecer señor Robands- el hombre dio un largo suspiro esperando que de alguna forma alguien lo despertara de ese mal sueño. ¿Qué diría la prensa local de que el preciado niño que vivió solo lo tenía tras un escritorio?

-Después de tanto tiempo ansiando formar parte del escuadrón...- dijo con pesar el hombre rascando su rala barba cana.

-Lo harán bien sin mí- trató de consolarlo, pues era consiente que los cuarteles y operativos se mantenían en pie antes de que él llegara y así seguiría.

-Bien muchacho, tienes razón- murmuró el hombre abatido. Lo tenía atado de manos y pies pues una renuncia de Harry Potter no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento –y ¿así que no desistirás hasta conseguir lo que quieres?- Harry asintió –está bien, se hará como tú digas, Potter-

-Mil gracias- dijo estrechando su mano complacido.

-Pero te descontare el sueldo- amenazó sacando un puro de su bolcillo sin importarle que el área era de no fumar.

El dinero era lo que menos le interesaba así que el ojiverde accedió sin ponerle peros a su decisión.

-Está bien señor Robands- hizo una pausa- también me gustaría pedirle otro pequeño favor…- eso sólo podía significar más problemas para él así que con reticencia le hizo señales con la mano para que prosiguiera -Quisiera que tener acceso al caso de los Malfoy…-

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

Dándose por bien servido, salió del Ministerio respirando con tranquilidad. Siempre supo que el auror Robands era un hueso duro de roer, pero usando un poco su persuasión y taladrante persistencia consiguió aquello que había esperado, así que tendría exactamente un mes para conocer mejor a su pequeño inquilino y que mejor, formar un vínculo de familia como siempre pensó que tendría algún día.

 _"_ _Solo falta algo más_ " se dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

El gris edificio frente al cual aparicionó, no lucia ni una pizca diferente al día anterior y su lúgubre presencia solo lograba calentar más su ira. Sabía que debía de conservarse lo más ecuánime posible para conseguir hacer lo que planeaba y ya estando ahí, no tendría pies fríos.

La jefa de cuidados infantiles Patricia Hardcastle con su expresión más tiesa que una tabla lo miró entrar y plantarse frente a ella.

-¿A qué has venido héroe?- preguntó con ese burlón gesto del día anterior -¿ya te cansaste de tu remedo de Mortifago?- Harry cerró con seguro la puerta usando simplemente su mano; no quería que nadie le interrumpiera.

-No… la verdad es que todavía no… es tan tímido y dulce que me parece increíble que exista alguien con el corazón tan duro que no caiga rendido a sus pies en un instante…- dijo caminando lentamente de un lado a otro –pero creo que eso no aplica contigo ¿o sí, señora Hardcastle?- la mujer arqueó una ceja.

La coordinadora apareció frente a su panorama y sabía que ya estaban todos reunidos tal y como esperaba – claro que no…- continuó –ustedes dos gustan de aplicar la retorcida forma que entienden por "justicia" contra las criatura más inocentes que hay…-

-¡Ellos no son inocentes!- chilló la coordinadora como si lo que le decía le ofendiera.

-¡Son hijos de asesinos de gente inocente, malnacidas escorias que debe pagar, basura Mortifaga que no debería siquiera existir!- contestó Harcastle poniéndose en pie, retando a los ojos verdes que la miraban impávido.

-¡Son niños!- contestó Harry, percibiendo como su magia comenzaba a desestabilizarse –¡niños que no cometieron error alguno, yeguas ignorantes!- las mujeres boquearon.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ponerte de su lado?!- exclamó como si fuera una blasfemia.

-¡Te dices a ti mismo héroe, pero no lo eres! No pudiste salvarse la vida de mi hermano ni la de cientos de familias que quedaron destrozadas cuando te enfrentaste con Voldemort, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que murieran por esa absurda guerra y no acabar con el monstruo antes de tiempo? todos contábamos en ti… y todavía así nos pagas… apoyando a esa escoria- escupió sus palabras con toda la hiel que tenía.

-Porque no podía salvarlos a todos- dijo haciendo que la madera crujientes bajo sus pies -pero su rencor hacia mí y a los asesinos de su hermano no le da derecho a lastimar a alguien que no lo merece... aunque si su familia era tan estúpida como usted, tal vez está bien así como esta, muerta…-

La mujer levantó su varita con la intención de lanzarle un hechizó, pero fue detenida por la coordinadora, tomando su mano, para evitar una desgracia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter?- siseó Hardcastle iracunda, sin notar siquiera como los vidrios de la ventana y puerta temblaban y el edificio crujía como si se estuviera quejando.

-Darles un poco de la probada de su "justicia" que tanto reclaman…-

Una de las mujeres se cubrió temerosamente la cabeza, en la espera de lo que les pasaría, pero Hardcastle le hizo frente.

-No te atrevería a lastimarnos, eres Harry Potter… el niño que vivió-

Harry rió.

-Está muy equivocada señora Hardcastle... demasiado...- dijo al momento que les lanzaba un _crucio_ sin varita. Jamás le gustó alardear, pero parecía que ser el elegido le dio ciertas facilidades y más aun con la imagen de un pequeño niño rubio que temía a la oscuridad, que estaba famélico con una pronunciada herida en su mejilla y temeroso ser…

No se amedrentó mientras las veía retorcerse en el suelo, sollozando de dolor.

-Eres un maldito...- dijo la jefa de cuidados infantiles retorciéndose en el suelo. Le sorprendió su resistencia, pero no por ello se detuvo.

-No tanto como ustedes...- murmuró paseándose por el lugar que necesitaba demasiadas mejoras que no sabía ni donde comenzar.

-¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR!- gritaba la coordinadora pidiendo clemencia.

-¿Acaso ustedes se tientan el corazón con los pobre niños de allá atrás?-

-El Wizengamot se enterará de esto...- murmuró al momento que escupía sangre por la boca. Harry se acuclilló a su lado sin sentir mucho.

-No si está muerta...-

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron mostrando por primera vez el pánico genuino que la invadía. La sangre se le congeló.

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

Con la mente despejada regresó a Grimmauld Place. Sabía que desde el punto de vista de Hermione lo que hizo era poco ortodoxo, rayando en la locura, pero, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Las mujeres se lo habían buscado y consideraba que fue lo ideal darles ese escarmiento a modo de lección exponiendo que no bromeaba con su advertencia y que si las cosas no mejoraban, tendría que tomar medidas un poco más extremas.

 _"_ _Por lo menos eso les servirá para recapacitar sobre sus acciones"_ dijo quitándose su chaqueta de auror viendo al pequeño rubio que corría a su encuentro a darle la bienvenida.

-¡Haddy!- exclamó tímidamente extendiendo sus bracitos para abrazarle –que bueno que deguesaste- dijo recargando su barbilla sobre su estómago.

-Ya estoy en casa, Draco- sonrió acariciando sus cabellos.

Si había un mejor recibimiento que aquel, no sabía que sería, pues en ese momento pensó que no había nada mejor y que podía acostumbrarse con facilidad a ello.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! cualquier duda o comentario es bien recibido~* nos leemos prontito!:3


	4. ABRAZAME

**Notas de la autora:** Hola queridos míos! ya estoy aquí! mil gracias a Sasuhinas Fan, AlphaLuna1999, Annilina, Yiohtan y Chiquita05 por comentar! Los adoro! :3

Se que me tardo mucho en subir los capis, pero hago lo que puedo para no demorar mucho y traerles algo (lo mas digno posible) leible y agradable! Así que si la historia sigue siendo de su agrado, disfruten que es para ustedes especialmente!~*

A leer se ha dicho! :D

* * *

 **ABRÁZAME**

Harry sonreía peinando los cabellos de Draco, admirándose la quietud del niño que dócilmente se dejaba hacer y sonreía al espejo cuando quedaba como le gustaba, con el cabello totalmente hacia atrás y apenas un delgado flequillo manteniéndose a raya en el costado de su frente; claro que el moreno a veces prolongaba más de la cuenta el ritual pues el cabello de su pequeño era increíblemente sedoso, tan diferente del suyo que ni un peine permitía que se acercara a una distancia de cinco centímetros.

Dándole los últimos toques, se aguantó de reír por el puchero que estaba haciendo Draco por los cabellos rebeldes de su remolino que se alzaban imponentes como antenas parabólicas.

-Se ve feo Haddy…- dijo el chiquillo arrugando su nariz como solía hacer cuando estaba en medio de un berrinche trascendental.

Pero aun así, Harry se abstuvo de usar aquella gomina dura que tanto caracterizó al Draco que conoció del colegio, pues adoraba cien veces más el cabello liso y lacio que se movía cada que el rubio lo hacía, dándole un aire tan adorable que el chiquillo parecía negar.

-No se ve mal- contestó calmadamente dejando el peine a un lado mientras Draco observaba su imagen reflejada, examinando el trabajo que había hecho.

-¿En sedio?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza, pidiendo su visto bueno con sus ojitos llenitos.

-En serio, estás lindo- el chiquillo se ofuscó por sus palabras.

-Los Malfoy no son lindos…- dijo haciendo una comisura cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues entonces eres una excepción, pequeño- declaró finalmente dándole un pequeño beso en la coronilla del niño molesto.

-¡No es ciedto!-

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

Aunque estaba demasiado cómodo con cómo estaban desarrollándose las cosas y adoraba a morir al Draco de cuatro años, con su constante mirada gris al pendiente de él, sus disimuladas sonrisas y sus piececitos siguiendo sus pasos.

Sin embargo aunque le fascinaba todo eso, aquella vocecita justiciera en su cabeza le reiteraba que Draco por más dulce y tierno que era por fuera, seguía siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy de la escuela, un chico de su misma edad que había sido sometido a tan extraños conjuros, truncando su vida como la conocía para siempre y que debía de hacer algo más de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

Cuanto ansiaba poder hacer más por él, ser total merecedor de lo que el pequeño Draco le ofrecía sin rechistar con esas pequeñas miradas y gestos de agradecimiento y cariño.

Así que tras mucho meditarlo y tras las continuas exigencias de Hermione, Harry decidió llevarlo a un pediatra. Sabía de antemano la cantidad exhaustiva de pruebas que le habían hecho tras ser rescatado por el expediente y de boca de su jefe, pero intranquilo, sentía que tenía que escuchar de viva voz de un especialista si el problema de su pequeño protegido tenía solución o al igual que los papeles que tenía leyendo desde hacía un par de días atrás, simplemente era un punto muerto…

-Como está aquí estipulado, el señor Malfoy es un pequeño de 4 años muy sano, sin ningún problema físico y fisiológico alguno...-declaró el medimago revisando las dos horas de exploraciones que le había realizado al ahora exhausto y dormido niño en su regazo.

Harry tamborileaba su pie contra el suelo desesperado porque la expresión del médico no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Lamentablemente parece que no es recomendable proceder de modo alguno, señor Potter- dijo el hombre colocando ambas manos frente al escritorio, el moreno frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero existen diferentes métodos para poder hacerle crecer… he leído que hay pócimas e incluso contra hechizos que…- intentó decir Harry aun sin poder creer que realmente no había cura para su pequeño rubio.

-Darle una poción para envejecer sería contraproducente señor Potter, puede que creciera en apariencia, pero seguiría siendo un niño en mente, aparte con el hechizo que tiene encima podría ser más perjudicial que beneficio- dijo calmadamente viendo como el niño se frotaba los ojos con su manita y se acurrucaba nuevamente contra el pecho del salvador del mundo mágico.

Harry suspiró apretando protectoramente a Draco, quien abriendo los ojos sonrió al sentir esa calidez que lo rodeaba.

-¿Entonces recomienda que se quede así y no hacer nada?-

-Sí, parece ser lo más pertinente, que crezca a su tiempo, sin forzarlo...- hizo una pausa mirando sus papeles –aunque podría hacerle más estudios para determinar más exactamente la clase y tipo de hechizos que fueron realizados en él… esto podría ser tan beneficioso para la comunidad ya que jamás se ha hecho un conjuro de rejuvenecimiento tan efectivo y duradero, sin efectos adversos aparentes…–a Harry no le gustó el sentido que estaba tomando ese monologo del médico y apretó las manos.

 _"_ _Claro, sin efecto adverso…Típico"_ pensó viendo el interés de por medio. Aquello definitivamente sería un no rotundo. No estaba dispuesto a exponer a Draco cual vil conejillo de indias a lo que sea que estuviese formulando el hombre tras el escritorio.

Draco no parecía muy interesado en lo que el medimago hablaba ni la molesta expresión de Harry, solo se limitaba a juguetear con la paleta entre sus dedos esperando poder regresar a casa para poder pedirle a Kreacker unos panecillos de vainilla.

-Se lo agradezco, pero creo que simplemente haré más llevadera su condición y lo más ameno posible- dijo lo más calmado del mundo levantándose de su asiento –gracias por su tiempo…- con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, giró sobre sus talones con la intención de no regresar, importándole poco las intenciones del medimago de retenerlos.

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

Mientras los días pasaban y Harry estaba más calmado después de tremendo revés del medimago, disfrutaba de sus vacaciones y de esa nueva etapa en su vida donde al lado de Draco descubría lo maravilloso que era la paternidad y como con cada día, descubría algo nuevo y que a pesar de solo estar ellos dos, se sentía tan feliz como años atrás no había sentido.

Draco por su parte llevaba días que estaba determinado a familiarizarse con la casa en la que vivía, explorando cada que podía cada rincón, conociendo, cuestionando y preguntando todo lo que su viva mente ansiaba por saber, seguido fielmente por Kreacher que como único propósito auto-implantado era protegerlo de todo mal.

Pero más que el anhelo de investigar la extensa casa ancestral de los Black, el pequeño rubio parecía tener una debilidad con él pues cuando lo veía sentado en el recibidor, después de dudarlo un poco apretando sus manitas, corría a sentarse a su lado recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

Aquellos momentos eran los que Harry más atesoraba, disfrutando así sin más la compañía de su pequeño inquilino, que casi nunca le pedía nada y que con una ciega confianza en él, le sonreía.

Por momentos pensaba que Draco pasaba demasiado tiempo solo con su compañía, cuando debería de estar con más niños de su edad y aunque él en su infancia tampoco convivió con niños de su edad más que su abusivo primo, no era eso lo que deseaba para Draco.

 _"_ _Aunque no parece importarle mucho"_ pensó pasándole la mano por su cabello.

Escuchándose un sonido proveniente de la chimenea, Draco se tensó a su lado, ocultando su pequeño rostro en su costado como si temiera lo peor.

-¡Panino!- exclamó una vocecilla conocida que hizo que Harry se pusiera de pie reiterándole a Draco que todo estaba bien.

-Teddy- saludó Harry a su pequeño ahijado que se arrojó a sus brazos sin dudarlo haciendo que Draco detrás de él, dejara de lado su creciente temor y lo cambiara por irritación con una mal disimulada comisura –hola Andrómeda- saludó a la seria mujer que dándole un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo, se le quedó viendo al pequeño rubio con una melancólica curiosidad.

-¡No has venido a visitadme, Hari!- dijo el pequeño peliazul haciendo un puchero que desapareció entre risas cuando Harry comenzó a elevarlo.

-Persona por eso Teddy, pero he estado ocupado con mi pequeño Draco- dijo a modo de disculpa regresando al pequeño al suelo.

Teddy arqueó una ceja sobre que era ese "pequeño Draco" que se refería.

-¿Que es un Dwecuo?-

–Es mi niño- dijo Harry con orgullo –ven Draco, saluda ojitos grises- dijo en tono amistoso invitando a que su rubio saliendo detrás de él. El pequeño Slytherin procuró con todas sus fuerzas erguirse dignamente y ocultar la molestia que le causaba el intruso que había abrazado a Harry sin permiso. Así que haciendo gala de su alcurnia inhaló fuertemente parándose frente al niño de cabello azul eléctrico.

-Me llamo Daco… Daco Mafoy…- dijo extendiendo con timidez su mano que a Harry le pareció tan peculiar aquella manera de saludar que enseguida revivió aquel momento que había visto a su eterno rival en Hogwarts.

-¿Dweo? –preguntó el niño de cabello azul ladeando la cabeza viendo con curiosidad la mano extendida que comenzó a sacudir con efusividad.

-Daco- repitió con el ceño fruncido apretando sus manitas frente a él, regresando a ver a Harry casi pidiéndole a gritos que hiciera algo.

-Deyco- dijo Teddy con seguridad que hizo que Andrómeda negara con la cabeza y que Harry ahogara una risilla.

-¡Daco!-

-¡Dweyco!- reiteró el niño riendo de lo lindo comenzando a dar saltitos de un lado a otro canturreando su nombre o lo que Teddy entendía que era su nombre, sacando de quicio al rubio que negaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No es así! ¡Es Daco!-

-¡Dweyco, Dweyco, Dweyco!- Harry comenzaba a creer que no había sido tan mala idea que el pequeño Draco y Teddy se encontraran.

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

A pesar de que Draco se resistía a la animosidad y dinamismo de Teddy, por insistencia muda de Harry, Draco con reticencia aceptó jugar con el peliazul mientras Harry y Andrómeda tomaban el té.

-Parece ser que las habladurías eran ciertas…- expresó la elegante dama dándole un sorbo a su fuerte té negro.

-Supongo- dijo Harry al pendiente de lo que los niños estaban haciendo esperando que no hubiese riñas entre ellos. Sabía de antemano lo sociable que podía ser su ahijado y libre de espíritu, por ende lo que le preocupaba era como reaccionaria Draco ante él.

-Aunque es muy noble de tu parte haberlo traído a tu casa, tal vez no era lo más pertinente…- dijo apartando su mirada azul del pequeño rubio que le pasaba dos bloques de madera a Teddy para que continuara haciendo un fuerte.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- aquella pregunta peligrosamente lanzada no sorprendió a Andrómeda en absoluto. De tantos meses atrás de conocer al héroe Gryffindor, sabía que una vez que hacia algo no daba marcha atrás y en cuanto a cariño y protección, no se daba abasto.

Así que, aunque no conoció a su sobrino por todas las diferencias y rencores con su quería hermana Cissa, estaba tranquila de que alguien como Harry estuviese cuidando de él, dándole otra oportunidad que el mundo en su momento le negó.

-Por nada en específico querido Harry- dijo tranquilamente tomando uno de los bísquets servidos a la mesa.

El moreno no entendía de que iban las palabras de la mujer, pero si esta estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el pasado de –Draco y no discriminarlo, él se daba por bien servido.

Cuando escuchó la risa de Draco, Harry por fin pudo relajarse.

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

Después de muchos juegos entre los niños y una que otra broma por parte del pequeño Teddy que cambiaba de color de cabello a rubio cada que quería diciéndole a Draco que era su gemelo perdido, Tanto Andrómeda como Teddy se marcharon cuando el cielo se volvió plomizo con la promesa de regresar pronto.

Draco no había tenido tanta diversión como en ese día y Harry estaba feliz por ello, esperando que en efecto, aquello se repitiera.

Ya con un pequeño rubio cenado, aseado y arropado, Harry se fue a acostar para seguir investigando sobre el caso de los Malfoy. Aun había tanto escrito en los portafolios que le dejó su jefe y aunque la mayoría era una sarta de palabras repetidas como sí los investigadores del caso en su momento no estuvieran muy seguros de que escribir; la poca información buena era tan crítica que le parecía increíble que así como así, hubieran dado por cerrado.

Apretó sus ojos tratando de concentrarse. Afuera estaba desatada una lluvia torrencial con incontables truenos y relámpagos que con el viento colándose por la esquina de su ventana, hacía temblar la luz de su cuarto.

-¿Kreacher?- preguntó cuándo vio al elfo parado a un lado de la cama que al instante realizó una reverencia que a Harry siempre catalogaba de "sarcástica" pues debía de ser una ofensa para el viejo elfo servirle directamente a él, aun después de tanto tiempo.

-Amo Harry, el amito Draco está en el corredor muy asustado- dijo el viejo elfo realmente preocupado. Harry como resorte se paró de su cama siguiendo al viejo elfo en busca de su pequeño rubio.

En el oscuro pasillo del segundo piso se encontraba el pequeño hecho un ovillo contra la pared, temblaba y no dejaba de hipar.

-Draco...-llamó acuclillándose, mirando al pequeño niño que cubría sus oídos con ambas manos. Se sentía terriblemente mal. ¿Cómo no había notado el miedo del pequeño a la lluvia? _"Simplemente porque cuando lo acosté estaba lloviendo tan calmadamente que no se escuchaba nada…"_ se contestó rápidamente, haciendo que a la vez se preguntara ¿a cuando más temía su pequeño protegido?

-No tienes nada que temer...- pero el niño ni no contestó, solo tenía clavada la mirada hacia delante, viendo a la nada -Yo estoy contigo Draco. ...- él niño chilló cuando se escuchó rugir al cielo prácticamente se le colgó al cuello, temblando aun, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a él -Shhh... Todo está bien... - dijo infundiéndole toda la calma posible -si quieres puedes dormir conmigo- le dijo suavemente acariciando su espalda, llevándolo a su cuarto cuando el niño asintió.

-Kreacher, trae su peluche y su luz de noche- el elfo más que solicito obedeció.

-Tengo miedo... –murmuró apenas audible el niño y Harry secó sus lágrimas dulcemente con sus nudillos.

-Descuida pequeño dragón yo te protegeré- dijo metiéndole en su cama con sus sabana desordenadas, ayudándolo a acomodarse.

A través de la cortina se veía la luz de los relámpagos que no daban tregua a su lucha que al igual que las gotas de agua que furibundas golpeteaban su única ventana haciendo que el niño se volviera a estremecer cuando se escuchó el gutural rugir del trueno.

-Mírame, estas a salvo, Draco, la lluvia no puede dañarte- dijo dándole un beso en la frente acordándose en la cama, procurando no moverse mucho pese a que las manitas de Draco estaban apretando con fuerza su playera - nada puede dañarte si yo estoy contigo-

Harry siguió acariciando su espalda hasta que sintió que la rápida respiración de Draco comenzó a hacerse más apacible conforme se relajaba antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

Draco sólo recordaba un destello y oscuridad. Un frío lugar con moho y suciedad, su mami y padre estaban en él suelo mientras dos señores con uniforme azul le decían que estaba salvo. " _¿A salvo de qué?"_ Fue lo que se preguntó sin poder contener el llanto. Estaba perdido y completamente solo; sus padres no despertaban ¿Por qué no lo hacían?

Una señora de gruesas gafas negras le empuja llamándolo de muchas formas horribles y no entendía porque, _"¿acaso soy malo?"_ se preguntaba. Pero aunque eso dolía, la voz de su mami ya no estaba para decirle palabras dulces y eso le daba muchas ganas de llorar… por primera vez no le importaba que su padre le dijera que los Malfoy no lloran, que los Malfoy no pueden ser débiles…

Extrañaba a su mami, pero nadie le decía nada; no entendía que hacia ahí; esa horrible mujer de gruesas gafas le decía que estaba sólo y que sus padres ya no regresarían. _"¿Porque?"_ pensaba con desolación.

Se sentía tan asustado y triste en esas cuatro paredes totalmente blancas que pensaba que estaba perdido hasta que un verde muy bonito captó su mirada.

Un hombre grande con cabello negro extraño que parecía un nido del cual podrían salir lindos gorrioncillos, con ojos tan verdes que no lo miraban mal, ese hombre le veía con verdadera preocupación y empatía. No había malas palabras en su boca y Draco no podía evitar pensar que estaba a salvo, que con él las cosas estarían bien...

"Todo está bien Draco… estas a salvo…" pudo escuchar nuevamente esas palabras y sonrió abriendo sus ojitos ante todos esos recuerdos que desfilaban en su mente a modo de sueño.

Allá afuera la luna brillaba tranquilamente, tal y cual él se sentida; como si la tormenta hubiese sido producto de su imaginación.

-Haddy...- murmuró acariciando con cariño el fuerte rostro del moreno y con alegría amplió su sonrisa cuando lo escucho roncar, ajeno a todo en el noveno sueño –gacias...- dijo acurrucándose en el pecho que subía y bajaba acompasadamente, volviendo a conciliar su sueño, esperando poder seguir sintiéndose como hasta ese momento.

Realmente Harry lo había rescatado y no tenía nada que temer. Estaba a salvo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado pequeños! Nos leemos prontito! Besos~


	5. CONVIVENCIA

**Notas de la autora:** Por fin! Aquí me tienen y espero que les guste la nueva actualización! Mil gracias por comentar **Sasuhinas fan** (Aww linda, gracias por tus palabritas y pues te contestaré que Si! Nuestro Draquilin regresará a su edad, peeero no como muchos esperan kukuku~), **Guest** , **Kyuminmv** (No sabes cuánto te agradezco porque me leas jeje que honor por tomar mi fic en consideración :D), **PrettyNew** (mmm suena interesante un TopDraco! jiji, aunque aún no lo sé, pero todo puede pasar en esta vida xD) y **Chiquita05** (descuida jeje, ya merito llegamos a esa linda parte *¬*)~

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 ** _Convivencia_**

Observar a Draco se había convertido en un gusto secreto de Harry; el pequeño era listo y astuto, siempre atento a lo que le rodeaba, aprensivo y huraño a ratos, pero también podía llegar a ser sorprendentemente dulce y tierno que no podía dejar de querer mimarlo y abrazarlo como el pequeño tesoro que era.

La ropa oscura le fascinaba y siempre que podía andaba con un pantalón negro de pana a la medida y zapatos cerrados a juego, por más que Harry trataba de sugerirle algo más alegro o acorde a su edad.

Sabía acoplarse a la rutina que estableció y jamás rechistaba sobre ello, asistía al mismo jardín de niños que Teddy y siempre estaba listo esperándolo con un efusivo abrazo y un "bienvenido" que siempre sabía reconfortar y mejorar su día.

Con forme las semanas pasaban, Draco crecía ante los ojos de un muy feliz Harry que ansiaba tenerlo para siempre con un pequeño niño para cuidar de él y consentir a más no poder, por más egoísta que sonara pues simplemente no podía apartar la idea que con terror crecía en su interior instándole a pensar que llegaría un día donde su dulce niño volvería a ser el odioso y patán chico que conoció en Hogwarts…

Pero cada que miraba los ojitos suplicantes que le pedía que leyera los cuento de dragones que tanto le fascinaban, o poniéndose de puntillas buscando con su pequeña manita los buñuelos azucarados mientras creía que no lo veía, incluso cuando lo abrazaba por las noches aferrándose a él como si temiera que de un momento a otro se desvanecería, le reiteraba que no era posible que volviera a ser aquel chico que nunca llegó a comprender, pero que tal vez llegaría a conocer por como la vida le había dado esa oportunidad y quería creer que esta vez no lo odiaría con todo su ser.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Teddy iba una vez por semana a visitarlos con la autorización de Andrómeda y tan pronto veía a Draco pedía a gritos ir a jugar. Draco con reticencia aceptaba la insistente amistad de Teddy, pero Harry podía ver que la presencia de su ahijado hacia muy feliz a su pequeño rubio pues aunque casi siempre se mostraba serio y reacio a cualquier contacto ajeno al suyo, con tímidas miradas, en busca de su aprobación, pedía permiso para ir al jardín junto con Teddy y Harry más que solicito accedía alegre de que pudiera convivir de vez en cuando con alguien más acorde a su edad.

Sin embargo ese día que Andrómeda le había encargado que cuidase de Teddy, pensó que sería buena idea dejar a los pequeños jugando con un juego de pociones infantil en la sala mientras él atendía la montaña de trabajo que tenía atrasado pues nadie le dijo que el trabajo de oficina era tan ajetreado. " _Que creo que se está aprovechando el jefe para dejarme el trabajo del escuadrón completo"_ se dijo masajeando sus hombros.

-Y luego está esto…- se dijo sobre analizando nuevamente la curiosa carta que le había mandado Ginny recientemente. Después de aquella vez que se había marchado hecha la furia no hubo contacto por parte de ninguno de los dos. No es que no haya querido, es más, vergonzosamente se daba cuenta que por estar encandilado pensando en Draco y sus necesidades, ni siquiera le había dedicado más de dos pensamientos en su ¿ex? ni si pensaba en recuperarla… _"que esplendido novio soy"_ se dijo con sarcasmo.

No tenía idea de que haría, pues sabía que si Ginny seguía empecinada en irse encontrar de Draco no tendrían futuro alguno. Su pequeño de ojos grises en corto tiempo se había convertido en parte de él que dejarlo ir no era una opción. Sin embargo, por más que se debatía entre como contestar su carta, no lograba concentrarse en ello pues de las risas bulliciosas acompañadas de agradables comentarios de los niños, habían pasado a una acalorada discusión en menos de 5 minutos que comenzaba a ganar fuerza.

-¡Que es mío!- gritaba Teddy agitando sus bracitos sobre su cabeza –¡mío, mío, mío!-

-¡Que no! ¡Haddy es mío!- rebatió Draco cruzado de brazos.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Él es mi panino y siempre lo ha sido!- dijo el niño cambiando de color su cabello siempre azul a negro cubriendo sus orejas con amabas manos –¡no tuyo Dwyco!-

Harry suspiró saliendo de su despacho para ver a los pequeños aireados sin querer ceder ante el otro.

-¿Porque están discutiendo?- Draco bajó la cabeza abochornado comenzando a apretar sus manitas y Teddy se puso de pie para demostrar su punto.

-Poque Dewyco dice que eres suyo y yo le digo que no es cieto- las mejillas pálidas ganaron color y Harry sonrió acariciando los cabellos platinados –¡Teddy llegó pimero, así que mío, mío!- reiteró triunfal haciendo reír al mayor _"Merlín ¿todo la discusión era por eso?"_ se dijo con un suspiro.

-Pues si soy tu padrino, Teddy- el niño con emoción saltó a su regazo cantando victoria -pero también soy el papi de Draco –le guiñó el ojo y él rubio jugueteó con la orilla de su camisa -Ven aquí pequeño- dijo extendiendo sus brazos para que también Draco lo abrazara.

-Te quiedo Haddy... gacias…- dijo apretando su cuello con fuerza.

-Yo también pequeño. Los quiero a los dos- exclamó besando a cada uno su cabeza –ahora como prometí a Andrómeda unos niños limpios y merendados, es hora del baño-

Teddy comenzó a reír desprendiéndose de su camisa y zapatos con rapidez –¡Si vamos a juga' en tina! ¡Vamos panino! ¡Dweyco, tina, vamos!- comenzó a correr en dirección del baño ignorando que cierto rubio ipso facto pegó el brinco y se refugió en la esquina contraria de la habitación.

-Draco- llamó Harry esperando que no hubiera panchos esa vez, pero Draco negaba con la cabeza efusivamente.

-¡No!-

-Ven de una vez que Teddy ya se adelantó-

-¡No!- reiteró.

-O vienes o voy por ti- canturreó Harry bloqueando la salida del niño que renegaba con todas sus fuerzas a darse un baño. No tardó mucho para atrapar al pequeño que se resistía con uñas y dientes.

-¡No Haddy, no!-

Porque los pleitos seguían siendo pan de cada día con la clara aversión al agua de Draco y en lugar de molestarle, divertía en gran medida a Harry.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Tras mucha espuma regada, juegos con el agua, Harry consiguió dos niños rechinantes de limpios discutiendo sobre cual mermelada era mejor para el pan con mantequilla.

-Aquí tiene amito- exclamó Kreacher con su pronunciada reverencia sirviendo al pequeño su té mientras hacía un mohín porque Harry le instaba a agradecerle por su atención.

-Creo que sería buena idea que Kreacher te llamara por tu nombre ¿no crees Draco?- tanto el niño como el elfo lo miraron horrorizados. Era inconcebible para ambos caer en el dilema moralista de los hijos de muggle, pero siendo Draco un niño que necesitaba la aprobación de su persona favorita accedió a regañadientes.

-Está bien… Keacher puedes llamarme por mi nombe… Daco está bien…- los ojos de la criatura parecieron brillar y una sonrisa torcida surcó su arrugado rostro. Draco suspiró dándole un sorbo a su té.

-Kreacher no sabe cómo agradecer este honor…-

-¡Planchate las orejas poque mi té no tiene azuca'!- dijo el chico dejando su taza de lado.

-¡Draco!- reprendió Harry mientras Teddy rió como si fuera un chiste –Kreacher no tienes que obedecer esa orden- pero el elfo parecía en otra dimensión.

-Kreacher con gusto obedecerá- dijo desapareciendo en un PLOP y Harry solo miraba con desaprobación al niño.

-Padre decía que a los elfos les gustan los castigos…- _"Brillante Lucius, grandes enseñanzas le diste a tu hijo"_ se dijo apretando los dientes para no decir algún improperio en contra del padre de su protegido.

-Pero está mal- el niño se encogió en su lugar jugando con sus dedos.

En definitiva jamás comprendería a los sangre pura con su necesidad de castigar a los elfos ni mucho menos como estos aceptaban de buenas a primeras las órdenes.

La red Flu se escuchó y casi se da de topes contra la pared por olvidar que después de tanto tiempo postergándolo, sus amigos del alma irían a visitarle para ver que tan bien llevaba la estancia permanente de Draco en su casa, seguramente Ron esperaba que se estuviesen matando como si estuviesen nuevamente en la escuela.

Teddy comenzó a dar brinquitos cuando los divisó y corrió a saludarlos. Draco se mostraba receloso y se ocultó tras de Harry; aquello le parecía un Deja' Vu. _"A mal tiempo buena cara"_ se reiteró apretando la mano de Draco.

-Mira Draco, ellos son mis amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger- dijo presentándolos.

Los ojitos grises los analizaron de arriba abajo a uno y después a otro sin decir palabra.

-Un ¿Weasley? y… ¿Sangue sucia?- preguntó seriamente Draco siendo sorprendido por un pelirrojo enfurecido que apretó sus manos en puño como si estuviese a punto de atestar un golpe y por acto reflejo Harry lo cubrió.

-Draco eso no se dice- el niño se veía avergonzado.

-Pero padre decía que cualquie' apellido que no sea de las sagrados veintiocho como Abbott, Black, Bulstode, Burke, Carrow, Couch… F-Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengass, Lestange, L-Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy… Nott…- cerró los ojos sin poder recordar más -o de las familias ancestales que no están dento del libro, es poque es mestizo o sangue sucia y son infediodes...- dijo aparentando sus manitas con temor.

En ese instante deseó revivir a Lucius Malfoy para patear su trasero por semejante cosa que le enseñó a Draco a tan corta edad.

-¿Lo hice mal Haddy?-

-Decir sangre sucia es malo Draco, esa palabra es muy fea para que tú la uses- los ojos grises se volvieron cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Pero padre...-

-Él estaba muy equivocado- se acuclilló para quedar a su altura y poder mirarlo de frente -aparte no es correcto que pienses que alguien es superior o inferior que tu... por ejemplo ¿sabías que Hermione siendo hija de muggles es la bruja más inteligente y brillante que conozco?- el niño regreso a ver a la mujer y negó con la cabeza.

-Perdón...- exclamó con la cabeza baja -Daco será buen niño y no dirá malas palabas...-

-Muy bien- dijo Harry besando su frente.

-Descuida, disculpa aceptada- dijo la castaña esbozando una tenue sonrisa -Harry ¿podemos hablar a solas?-

Harry dudó dejar a Ron con Draco, pero considerando que Ron ya era lo suficientemente adulto para notar que el pequeño ahí parado aun no era el chico que se burlaba de su físico y familia, aparte tener ahí también a Teddy era reconfortante.

Le dio un asentimiento yendo al rincón más apartado de la sala. Ron como que no quiere la cosa se sentó al lado el niño que apretaba un libro contra su pequeño cuerpo y se rascaba la nuca como si no supiera que hacer.

-Y bien Mione ¿de que querías hablar?- La chica miró unos segundos a su esposo antes de regresar a ver a su amigo y alargándole un periódico del Profeta, arqueó una ceja,

-Aquí dice que el área de servicios humanos está mejorando su calidad de trabajo, los niños reciben los cuidados que requieren y el papeleo se entrega a tiempo ¿tienes alguna idea de a qué se debe este cambio favorable, Harry?- cuestionó incrédula.

-La verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea…- dijo evitando la sonrisa que estaba por aparecer en su rostro.

-Bueno y yo haré de cuenta que te creo- disimuló una sonrisa –ahora quiero hablar sobre lo que noto de tu trato con… mm… Draco- pronunció como si le costara trabajo decir su nombre –puedo ver que te has encariñado mucho con él en estos seis meses que han pasado-

-Es sensacional Mione, es tan dulce y tierno, a veces algo terco y reacio pero la mayor parte del día es una aventura-la chica tuvo reservas.

-Me alegra muchísimo que estés bien y que esta nueva etapa de tu vida seas feliz- tomó sus manos haciendo una pausa para meditar sus palabras –aunque solo espero que no te dejes llevar mucho por tus emociones, entiendo que quieras a Draco como tu pequeño, se nota que es un niño dulce con una muy arraigada y estricta enseñanza, pero… debes de tener cuidado, no puedes ocuparlo para llenar algún vacío…- el moreno hizo una mueca.

-No lo estoy ocupando Hermione- su amiga se le quedó viendo con un ¿enserio? Marcado en toda la cara. Pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra, las llamas de la vía Flu se encendieron dejando ver a Andrómeda, la cual fue recibida con un efusivo abrazo de Teddy.

-Buenas noches; Harry querido, vengo por mi nieto- llamó la mujer –muchas gracias por hacerte cargo de él, es pero que no haya causado muchos problemas- el niño sonrió dulcemente.

-Claro que no, se portó muy bien y ya sabes que estoy más que feliz de tenerlo-

La mujer se dio por bien servida y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió tomando la mano de su nieto –Vamos, despídete Teddy-

\- Bye, bye Mione y tío Ronny! ¡Hasta luego panino! ¡Nos vemos mañana para jugar Dweyco! – el pequeño rubio se despidió con la mano, volviendo al instante su completa atención a Ron quien parecía tan ensimismado en lo que decía que apenas y cayó en la cuenta de algo más. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Harry, quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyaré en tus asuntos y siempre podrás contar con nosotros en cualquier decisión que tomes- el moreno le devolvió el apretón de manos y dejó salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-Ya que lo mencionas ¿Podrían cuidar de él? Es que necesito hacer algo mañana en la noche y no es que no confié en Kreacher, pero creo que Draco estaría mejor en compañía de alguien menos aprensivo- Hermione se le quedó viendo unos instantes a Ron interactuando tranquilamente con el pequeño Draco –tengo que reunirme con Ginny para rescatar lo que se pueda y quedar en los mejores términos- su amiga sin pensárselo mucho asintió.

-Por su puesto. Si Ron puede superar su aversión a él, esto segura que en la Madriguera será muy bien recibido-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Cuando todas las visitas se fueron, Harry llevó a Draco a dormir. Pese a que le dejó dormir en su cama durante la semana lluviosa que no dejaba de molestar a Draco, el pequeño parecía demasiado cómodo en su compañía que las noches se hacían dobles y se reusaba más con el paso de los días a abandonar la habitación del auror.

Harry no tenía problema alguno con eso pues le gustaba cuando el pequeño cuerpecito buscaba siempre acurrucarse contra su torso, sentir su calor y respiración que con la mayor naturalidad, aquello se volvió una costumbre y como armonioso ritual, Draco ansiaba escuchar un cuento de las buenas noches mientras Harry le acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Ellos quiénes son, Haddy?- preguntó Draco señalando uno de los tantos cuadros que Harry tenía sobre su buró. El moreno sonrió con nostalgia al contemplar a sus progenitores bailando alegremente tan enamorados como siempre.

-Son mis padres…-

Draco ladeó la cabeza como buscando algún indicio de su presencia por la casa y se frotó los ojos del cansancio.

-¿Y dónde están?-

-Ellos murieron hace tiempo…- el niño se acercó más a su cuerpo para darle un abrazo y tratar de reconfortarlo -¿Recuerdas a tus papás Draco?- le preguntó.

Pese a que pasaban gran parte del día juntos, todos los días por los últimos seis meses, el pequeño jamás reparaba en temas profundos y Harry no quería preguntar pues quería darle tiempo, tiempo que consideraba en ese momento que ya había sido demasiado de solo mutismo. Draco cerró los ojos un instante.

-Si los recuedo… a mi mami le gustaba cantadme bonitas canciones y cargadme diciendo cuanto me quedía... también le gustaba baila' conmigo; aunque a padre no le gustaba que me abazada...- bajó la cabeza como si aún le doliera esas muestras desdeñosas, lo cual probablemente así era –padre no eda muy cariñoso… pero era bueno…-

-Draco…- le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza queriendo disipar cualquier dolor que tuviera.

-¿Tú también los extañas?-

-Todo el tiempo… a veces incluso me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si los hubiera podido conocer… tal vez no me sentiría tan solo como me sentía cuando era niño…- carraspeó avergonzado cuando notó al niño mirándolo fijamente –perdona pequeño por decirte todos estas tonterías…- Draco con delicadeza acunó su rostro entre sus manitas y sonrió dulcemente.

-Ya no estás solo Haddy… yo siempre estadé contigo-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Era imposible no adorar a su pequeño niño. ¿Cómo usando tan sencillas palabras podía calmar su agitado corazón, cuando nadie más podía? Era un misterio, pero estaba muy agradecido que la vida lo haya llevado a ese instante en el que tenía que estar, ahí con aquella personita que hacía que todos los fantasmas de su pasado palidecieran y se desvanecieran tal y como habían llegado.

En momentos como ese en el que Draco se quedaba profundamente dormido, Harry se dedicaba a investigar sobre el caso de los Malfoy, pero ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar. Por más que buscara, en el informe sólo estaba escrito los que ya sabía, parecía que siempre, tomara el camino que tomara, topaba con pared.

-Pero no es posible que no haya más…- murmuró tratando de leer entre líneas.

No había mucho para volver a trabajar en un caso declarado "cerrado", donde los únicos testigos presenciales estaban muertos y que el afectado no podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que pasó.

Solo sabía que tendría que investigar con detenimiento las únicas dos pistas que tenía. La casa Malfoy y los tres nombres de ex Mortifagos que aún no habían sido encarcelados y que, aunque parecían que se habían desvanecido en el aire, eran los principales sospechosos del caso.

-Yaxley, Walden McNair y Augustus Rockwood- releyó sus nombres en voz baja, acariciando la espalda del pequeño que temblaba entre sueños. Si esos hombres crueles tan allegados de Voldemort tuvieron algo que ver con el caso de los Malfoy, aquello no le gustaba nada.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! Si Merlín quiere, nos leemos el sábado~


	6. FIESTA

**Notas de la Autora:** Aquí vengo de rapidito para publicar! A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **FIESTA**

Ginny le estaba esperando en el restaurante en el que se citaron y Harry no estaba muy seguro que algo bueno saliera de reunirse nuevamente con su antigua amante; pero con ánimos dispuestos se arregló, dejó a un enfurruñado Draco en La Madriguera con sus amigos y ahí estaba puntual en el elegante lugar.

-Hola Harry, que bueno que llegaste a tiempo- lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla que le hizo sonreír.

Se veía linda como la chica de la que se enamoró en el sexto año, con un vestido rojo con pequeñas flores blancas, el cabello pelirrojo recogido y de buen humor en su semblante relajado, lo cual no había visto con sinceridad desde que acordaron vivir juntos.

-Hola Gin-

Se sentó a la mesa dejando su abrigo sobre el respaldo. No sabía cómo iniciar la conversación. Había tanto que decir pero su cabeza no estaba cien por ciento en el lugar; aquellos nombres; Yaxley, McNair y Rockwood navegaban en su mente sin darle descanso.

Enseguida un mesero se le acercó a tomarle la orden –Solo tráigame agua, por favor- la mujer palideció nada más terminó su frase y su labio tembló.

-¿Solo eso? ¿No te vas a quedar?- preguntó cuándo el mesero se alejó.

Harry no quería darle una mala impresión. Pero aunque pensó en cancelar la reunión, quería hablar de una vez por todas con la chica con la cual sostuvo un largo noviazgo de cuatro años y que al primer contra que le llevó sin ceder, se marchó sin más.

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, lo siento Gin, pero Draco tiene revisión con su nuevo médico y no podemos faltar- la pelirroja hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

-Así que aun tienes a… _ese_ en tu casa…- dijo frunciendo el ceño que provocó que Harry apretara las manos en puño.

-Ese se llama Draco y si, sigue viviendo en mi casa porque lo adopté- la mujer perdió toda la alegría que tenía y Harry suspiró.

Pese a los intentos de Hermione para darle a entender las ventajas que tenía recuperar lo perdido, no creía que fuera posible, mucho menos ahora. Ginny podía ser tan buena y dulce como obstinada y demasiado terca como para negarse a dar su brazo a torcer, más aún cuando mencionaba el nombre de su pequeño niño que nada le había hecho.

¿Aún la quería? Sí; de eso estaba seguro, pero parecía que ya no de la manera necesaria para retomar su relación sentimental, pues ¿Cómo siquiera pensar en el negociar dejar de lado a Draco para poder merecer estar con ella? Era algo ilógico tener que escoger.

Ginny comenzó a juguetear con la cuchara en su servicio.

-¿Porque jamás pudiste ponerme en primer lugar? Contigo siempre son primero el mundo entero y yo paso a segundo plano…- Harry se le quedó viendo como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma.

-¿A qué te refieres?- La chica bufó casi indignada por la densidad de su corteza que no comprendía con caras y gestos.

-¡A que siempre tienes que dejarme rezagada, hasta el final!- " _y ya comenzó a subir la voz"_ pensó contando hasta diez cuando las personas más cercanas a ellos comenzaron a ponerles atención –Es como si solo a ratos te importara y después me dejas botada, como por ejemplo en la escuela, luego en la guerra cuando tenías que buscar sabe qué cosa que te encargó Dumbledore, preferiste siempre a Ron y Hermione-

-Era mi misión Ginny, no podía llevar a tanta gente, de hecho quería ir solo, pero Hermione no me dejó-

-Claaro, como te amenazó a punta de varita-

-Que era peligroso, maldita sea ¿Por qué nunca comprendiste que no quería que te pasara nada malo?-

-¡Porque no soy frágil Harry Potter, puedo valerme por mi misma! Pero Oh no, la cosa no paró ahí- era como si no lo estuviese escuchando y eso comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio –no solo me dejaste de lado cuando yo fielmente te estuve esperando, si no que cuando ingresaste a la escuela de aurores era casi como si yo no existiera, si no te pido que probáramos vivir juntos, tú te hubiese vivido la vida desatendiéndome-

-Pero Ginny…-

-¡NADA DE PERO GINNY! ¡No solo te comportaste cálido y frio conmigo, si no que cuando por fin tenia tu atención, resulta que tenías que hacer de buen samaritano y adoptar Malfoy por lastima, sin siquiera consultarlo conmigo!-

 _"_ _Creo que si fue mala idea esto"_ pensó tomando su vaso de agua y pensando que definitivamente llegaría tarde a la cita con el pediatra, porque esa discusión iba para largo.

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

Era poco decir que Draco estaba indignado. Estaba molesto y triste a partes iguales y no necesariamente era por estar en La Madriguera, pues la chica de cabello esponjoso y el de las historias graciosas eran buena compañía y todos los habitantes de esa curiosa casa pese a que lo recibieron con duda, no tardaron en llenarlo de mimos y cosas para comer, en definitiva no era por ellos, si no por alguien que no estaba.

 _"_ _¿Po que no estás aquí Haddy?"_ pensó viendo hacia la ventana donde un par de gnomos caminaban como si nada _"¿Po que fuiste a ver a la zanahodia?"_

Había escuchado que Harry saldría con la chica que le dijo horribles cosas y no entendía porque. Hermione le dijo que necesitaba una figura materna en su vida, pero Draco estaba seguro que eso no era cierto; ya tenía a una mami y un padre que lo cuidaba aunque no pudiera verlos y principalmente tenía a Harry; por tanto no necesitaba a nadie más.

-Hola ojitos grises- era la voz de Harry parado a su lado saludándolo.

-Hola…- contestó sin despegarse de la ventana, aun dudando si acercarse o no.

-Perdón por dejarte tanto tiempo, pequeño- Harry se frotó los hombros y exhaló un suspiro; la pelea verbal con Ginny lo dejó exhausto y más aun la reverberación de la chica sobre su total falta de tacto que terminó cuando le arrojó su vaso de agua a la cara armando tremenda escena en él restaurante.

-¿Porque estas mojado?- preguntó el niño aproximándose, notando como sus prendas goteaban.

-Digamos tuve un enfrentamiento algo violento- rio al momento que se acuclillaba. Draco preocupado quiso secarlo con sus manos, pero Harry enternecido lo detuvo en el acto.

-¿Zanahodia va a vivir con nosotros?- preguntó acongojado apretando un peluche contra su pecho y Harry rió con fuerza negando con la cabeza.

-Ni en un futuro cercano pequeño… así que supongo que tendrás que soportarme solo a mí por un largo tiempo- dijo guiñándole un ojo que hizo que Draco saltara a su regazo. Al menos por el momento su pequeño corazón podía descansar.

-¿Te divertiste con los Weasley?- el niño asintió.

-Sí, la señoda Weasley me dio galletas, es muy buena; Ron es muy gasioso y sabe muchas histodias de dragones- sus ojitos resplandecían –y mira, mira ¡Me regaló esto!- dijo mostrándole un peluche que era claramente un hurón blanco. Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al pelirrojo que iba entrando y este solo fingió demencia.

Definitivamente ceder a su niño era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

Como el cumpleaños de su niño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, quería darle algo muy especial, así que en compañía de Ron se inmiscuyo en Malfoy Manor pensando que ahí habría algo que encantaría a Draco.

-Camarada, no tardes mucho que este lugar me da escalofríos- exclamó Ron mirando a todos lados haciendo guardia.

-Descuida no creo tardarme- dijo echando un par de hechizos anti trampa, descifrando que en efecto, solo estaban ellos dos.

La casa estaba solitaria pero tan pulcra como si recién la hubiesen limpiado, podía inferir que se debían a los elfos que aún seguían dentro. Sus pisadas hacían eco y cerró los ojos tratando de apartar los efímeros momentos tan dolorosos que pasó en esa casa. Aunque no sabía con exactitud dónde ir, esperaba encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Había demasiadas habitaciones entre claro oscuros y con demasiados cuadros de paisajes que se sentía que estaba caminando en círculos. Al llegar a una recámara amplia saco su varita. Aunque había hecho un análisis previo sabía que no debía confiarse.

-Señor Potter- saludó una delicada voz que Harry reconoció y enseguida buscó con la mirada para ver de dónde provenía. Era un cuadro amplio que coronaba la chimenea de la estancia, conteniendo una Narcisa Malfoy sentada elegantemente en una silla siendo tomada por el hombro por un horrorizado Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Insolente Potter! ¿Qué estás haciendo en nuestra casa?- chilló apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡Lucius!- reprendió la mujer severamente, fulminando a su acompañante con la mirada -No es la forma de dirigirse al Salvador del mundo mágico- dijo recuperando su compostura -¿que lo ha traído a nuestra mansión señor Potter?-

Harry jamás esperó encontrarse con el cuadro de los padres de Draco actuando demasiados "vivos", pero se alegró infinitamente pues eso sería justo lo que esperaba obsequiarle a su niño; algo por lo que él hubiese dado lo que sea por tener…

-Yo... quería darle un obsequio a Draco, mañana es su cumpleaños y quería que fuera algo especial- dijo un poco contrariado por hablar con un cuadro pues por más que ya lo hubiese hecho varias veces en el pasado con el cuadro de Dumbledore, no podía acostumbrarse, aparte no estaba seguro si conocían o no la condición de Draco.

La imagen de Narcisa se cubrió de pesar mientras que Lucius desvió la mirada.

-¿Él está bien?- preguntó con curiosidad la mujer poniéndose de pie –Por favor, dime que no está sufriendo-

-Draco está bien señora Malfoy, yo estoy cuidando de el- El semblante de la mujer se suavizó como si hubiese encontrado la paz súbitamente y sonrió aliviada.

-¿Estas siendo compasivo acaso por haber mentido al señor tenebroso?- escupió Lucius despectivamente.

-Y aunque fuera sí, estamos agradecidos por ello señor Potter- interrumpió Narcisa realmente alegre porque su pequeño estaba siendo custodiado por la mejor persona en la que podía pensar, al menos que no sería capaz de hacerle daño alguno; incluso podía decir que su adorado hijo estaba a salvo.

-No es por compasión, quiero a su hijo y lo cuido como si fuera propio- Narcisa sonrió complacida.

-Siendo así, Draco está en buenas manos - dijo con asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que saben sobre la situación de Draco?- ambos se regresaron a ver antes de decidir darle una respuesta.

-Potter, este es un cuadro mágico especialmente diseñado para "despertar" por así decirlo a la hora de nuestras muertes. Aunque no somos un reemplazo de lo que una vez fuimos, mantenemos indemnes algunos de nuestros recuerdos pasados…- la ventaja de ser ricos- Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Enserio? Porque esa "ventaja de ser ricos" me recuerda a toda la porquería de cosas que le has enseñado a Draco, Lucius- dijo amenazante.

-¡Mocoso insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte de esa forma?-

-¡Lucius!- reprendió nuevamente la mujer. Harry sabía que no debía de ponerse a discutir con un cuadro, pero cuanto ansiaba siquiera desquitarse un poco con ese hombre. Recobrando la compostura, se acomodó su cabello desordenado y se dirigió nuevamente a Narcisa.

-¿Le molesta si le llevo este cuadro para que pueda verlos?-

Antes de que Lucius pudiera decir algo, Narcisa se adelantó.

-Sí, eso sería maravilloso. También será pertinente que le lleve su álbum de fotos y sus juguetes de cuando era pequeño que están en mi tocador y por allá estoy segura que hay un cuadro de mi sola- dijo lanzándole una mirada furibunda al hombre a su lado que fingió muy bien indiferencia -esa le gustaba mucho a mi dragón-

Harry quería interrogarlos, preguntarles sobre su conocimiento con respecto al último día de sus vidas, resolver de una vez por todas el misterio que los envolvía, pero sabía que no era el momento ideal para ello.

" _Ya será después"_ se dijo caminando en la dirección indicada.

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

Cuando Harry regresó con todo lo que Narcisa mencionó, esperaba de todo corazón que su niño estuviese feliz con ello; ya después se encargaría del papeleo del Ministerio por sacar cosas de Malfoy Manor, por lo mientras, lo que más le importaba era observar la expresión de su niño.

Draco, quien había corrido a darle la bienvenida a Harry, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Mami… Padre…- musitó cubriendo su boca con su manita. Con paso lento acercó su mano a la pintura que el moreno sostenía con ambas manos.

-Hola mi amor- los ojos grises comenzaron a humedecerse al reconocer aquella que era la voz que tantas noches le cantó lindas canciones para dormir y recargó su cabecita en el cuadro.

-¿Tu… fuiste por ellos?- preguntó el niño con trémula voz. Harry asintió de buena forma.

-Por supuesto pequeño, quería que aunque sea tuvieras algo de ellos- Draco se aproximó a abrazarlo.

-Gracias Haddy, gracias, gracias-

-No hay nada que no haría por ti ojitos grises…- dijo secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su dedo –feliz cumpleaños adelantado-

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

Harry se despertó de muy buen humor ese 5 de junio. A Draco le fascinó su regalo adelantado y todavía no sabía o que faltaba, aparte la idea de celebrar los cinco años de su pequeño hacia que apenas y pudiese contener las ganas de llorar de felicidad.

Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero jamás se sintió de tal manera y le parecía increíble cuantas nuevas emociones podía experimentar ahora que Draco estaba en su vida.

Draco por su parte había aceptado su beso y abrazo de cumpleaños y casi no había rechistado la horrorosa idea de tomar un baño. Aunque no se veía de tan buen humor como él mismo, al menos no después de que le dijo que celebrarían su cumpleaños en La Madriguera donde todos los esperaban ansiosos.

-¿Estás enojado?-preguntó al pequeño de brazos cruzados que miraba con aprensión al entrada de aquella casa peculiar. Soltó un bufido y bajó la mirada.

-Quería que sólo fuéramos nosotos dos... -

-¿Pero es mejor si hay mucha gente no crees? Aparte estará Teddy, la hija de Bill, y las hijas de Percy. Casi puedo apostar que te divertirás mucho- Draco hizo un puchero. No comprendía como podía ser divertido con tantas personas a su alrededor.

-Pero habrá mucho ruido-

-Ni tanto, estoy seguro que cuando menos te lo esperes te acostumbraras -dijo divertido Harry mirando a su protegido como hacia una comisura acomodando su chaleco gris oscuro con toda la elegancia que podía imprimir a su tierna edad de cinco años -eres tan lindo que podría comerte, cuánto te quiero- dijo Harry abrazándolo esperando que pudiera pasar más y más cumpleaños en compañía de su niño.

Draco se dejaba zarandear por el mayor que no cabía en su júbilo. Así que solamente por ser él, le daría gusto a su necedad, aunque muy en el fondo estaba preocupado por su camisa que se arrugaría. Sabía que Harry era muy sentimental y aquello le gustaba pues su sola felicidad le daba un agradable sentimiento cálido en el pecho que le obligaba a sonreír.

-Yo también te quiero, Harry…- dijo el niño dándole un rápido beso en los labios que hizo que Harry se hiciera para atrás, dándose en toda la gracia.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, en definitiva no lo esperó; ¿desde cuándo podía llamarlo "Harry"? y ¿Por qué precisamente lo había besado ahí? tal vez un beso en la frente o en la mejilla era lo ideal, pero no. Quería hacerle esas y otras preguntas, pero antes de cualquier réplica Draco entró a la casa sin mirar atrás.

-¿Harry estas bien? Estás lleno de lodo- dijo Hermione ayudándole a pararse.

-Si... estoy bien...- dijo limpiándose con las manos, observando como Draco corría en dirección al jardín de los Weasley; estaba absorto. ¿Que había sido eso?

 _"_ _¿Fue un error de cálculo?"_ pensó con curiosidad.

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

La fiesta transcurrió calmada, con todos los adultos en la cocina, mientras los niños eran correteados por un enfurruñado cumpleañero que había manchado su short con tierra.

-Parece que se la está pasando bien- dijo Hermione viendo el punto que seguían los ojos verdes.

-Tal parece que si- sonrió de lado.

-En verdad es un niño muy sano que es increíble que se trate del mismo Malfoy de nuestro año- Harry no podía contrariarla, él también lo consideraba e esa forma –pero bueno, Molly te está llamando para que le des el visto bueno al pastel- Harry asintió y dejó su ojo vigilante por el momento.

Apreciaba con toda su alma que los Weasley hubieran abierto su corazón al pequeño Draco y lo aceptaran como parte de su familia, se había dibujado en su mente diversos escenarios, pero resultó ser el mejor de todos.

-¿Ya siendo hora de que los niños regresen no?- la castaña asintió con la cabeza. Ya iban a dar las 3 y los niños no habían comido.

-Voy a decirle a Ron que los llame-

Entraron las gemelas Molly y Lucy colgándose la una de la otra entre risillas, después Teddy que era perseguido por una enérgica Victoire que no le daba tregua por sus habilidades metamorfomagas, pero Harry no vio a Draco por ningún lado.

-¿Hey Teddy y Draco?- peguntó extrañado.

-No sé, dijo que quería esta' solo, pensé que estaba aquí contigo panino- Harry se estremeció e instintivamente corrió al patio que estaba desértico. 10, 15 minutos pasaron y por ningún lado había ni una señal de Draco y eso le hacía desesperar.

Ron entró a la casa por la puerta casi al mismo tiempo que él y se cargaba tremenda cara de susto que a Harry no le dio buena espina.

-Se lo llevó…-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Molly Weasley pegando el grito al cielo, obteniendo la atención de todos en la casa.

-¿Qué pasó Ron? ¿Qué viste?-

-No pude hacer nada… se desvaneció antes de poder sacar mi varita pero pude verlo… no entiendo cómo es que pudo atravesar las barreras sin ser detectado…-

-¿A quién viste?- gritó Harry al borde del colapso.

-M-MacNair…-

Todos ahogaron un jadeo y Harry palideció. Sentía el corazón salirse de su pecho y que el aire le faltaba, jamás sintió desesperación tal como aquella. Draco, _su_ Draco en manos de uno de los hombres que lo redujeron a ese estado y que mataron sin piedad alguna a sus padres.

-Descuida camarada, lo vamos a encontrar- exclamó Ron a su lado apretando su hombro.

 _"_ _Draco ¿Dónde estás?"_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Nos leemos pronto! Besos~


	7. A SALVO

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Ya estoy por aquí! cuanto lo siento por el retraso pero mejor tarde que nuca :9 Mil gracias a Sasuhinas Fan y Chiquita05 por comentar! descuiden, todo estará bien por ahora! lo truculento viene después xD

Espero que les guste la Actu! A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **A SALVO**

Draco no tenía miedo a la incertidumbre, aunque el lugar donde estaba era desconocido y con un nauseabundo aroma a pútrido, sabía que estaría bien. Confiaba ciegamente en Harry y que siempre lo protegería. No tenía nada que temer.

Ya había visto a ese horrible hombre que lo mantenía cautivo, aunque no tenía ni idea de quien era. Le parecía desagradable por lo andrajoso que vestía y más aún porque en sus ojos no había bondad alguna, parecía que todo rastro de humanidad se hubiese desvanecido de él.

-¡Déjeme salir!- demandó dando patadas a la reja ignorando el frío y la creciente oscuridad que parecía tragarse todo a su paso. La humedad y el moho le picaba en la nariz mientras sus manos aferradas a los barrotes de la celda en la que estaba se manchaban con oxido.

-¡Cierra la boca!- el hombre lo golpeó en el rostro -¿que no entiendes que nadie podrá salvarte?- dijo el individuo mostrándole unos percudidos dientes metálicos que hizo temblar a Draco.

-Él vendrá...- dijo muy seguro abrazando la esperanza que tenía en él. Sabía que Harry lo encontraría a como diera lugar.

-Buena suerte con ello niñato, que ese aurorcillo tuyo no podrá encontrarnos-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº** ***oOºº***

Mientras tanto en La Madriguera, Harry estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Debido a que pidió trabajo de escritorio, tuvo que llamar a su antiguo escuadrón para poder localizar el paradero de Draco y cediendo el mando tenía que dejar que hicieran su trabajo investigando, sin embargo quedarse de brazos cruzados no era su estilo y le dolía en el alma no poder hacer nada.

 _"_ _Es una tontería que no pueda hacer nada"_ se dijo a sí mismo. Como odiaba en ese momento las leyes que no hacían más que ponerle trabas para hacer lo que debería estar haciendo en ese justo momento que era buscar a Draco. Estaba ansioso, desesperado y muy molesto.

"Descuida Harry, lo encontraremos" fue lo que le dijo Seamus dándole ánimos al momento que se desaparecía para iniciar la búsqueda. Ya habían recabado todo lo que necesitaban, pero Harry no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

-Pero es imposible que alguien pudiera burlar las barreras, sólo un Weasley o tu camarada puede desactivarlas- dijo Ron poniéndose su túnica de auror dispuesto a poner de su parte aunque fuera de otra rama de investigación.

La cabeza de Harry trabajaba rápido moviéndose de un acontecimiento a otro. En definitiva no se quedaría rezagado en la búsqueda, poco le importaba la orden de Robands y su imposibilidad de laborar en el caso, mira que la vida de Draco en peligro era un mayor incentivo que el de cualquier otro y si algo le llegase a pasar no se lo perdonaría.

Más tardó en ponerse en pie de lo que tardó en unir los cabos sueltos que planteaba Ron.

-Tiene que ser ella…- murmuró en voz baja corriendo por su abrigo, preparándose para regresar a casa y revisar su libreta de notas. Hermione lo detuvo del brazo con expresión compungida, temiendo que hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

-Harry no creerás que...-

-Claro Hermione pues ¿Quién odia tanto a Draco como para enceguecerse de tal manera y precisamente alguien que no está aquí?- la mano sobre su brazo tembló como si ella también lo hubiese pensado, pero que por simple credulidad se negaba a darle rienda a esa idea.

-¿Quién? ¿Ginny? ¿Cómo puedes culpar a Ginny por esto?- prorrumpió Ron dispuesto a defender a capa y espada a su hermana menor. No podía creer que su amigo del alma en un momento de rigor estuviese viendo monos con tranchete y mucho menos culpando a Ginny si él consideraba que ella sería incapaz de hacer algún mal.

¿Estaba dolida por terminar con Harry? Lo sabía. ¿Detestaba a Draco por su pasado brabucón y por ser el punto de quiebre de su relación sentimental? Era lo más probable. Sin embargo, Ginny no era vengativa y no lo hubiese hecho por simple despecho ¿o sí?

-Por simple deducción Ron... sólo espero equivocarme-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Walden McNair conocía más que bien la paciencia, estaba acostumbrado a esperar lo que hiciera falta y si Yaxley le había dicho que debía de mantener por el momento al pequeño Malfoy como rehén, así lo haría.

No podía fallar pues era una oportunidad de oro para conseguir finalmente el retorno de su amado señor oscuro, de esa manera todo volvería a ser como era antes; ellos volverían a estar en la cima del mundo donde pertenecían, no solo como los marginados del mundo mágico, los seres más viles; buscado como viles ratas repudiados a los bajos mundos entre suciedad y escombros.

Ahora si terminarían aquel ritual antiguo que iniciaron.

-¿Qué me va a hace'?- preguntó Draco sorbiendo su nariz, aguantando firmemente las ganas de llorar.

-Ya pronto lo verás… falta poco…- murmuró entre dientes observando al niño con su rostro amoratado hecho un ovillo contra la esquina –solo un poco más Malfito…-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Harry no esperó a decir "agua va" porque en menos de medio segundo se había abalanzado contra la chica que forcejeaba con todas sus fueras su agarre.

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!- vociferaba la pelirroja ante la el azote que Harry le dio contra la pared y el firme agarre en su hombro. Pero el auror era oídos sordos a sus protestas que comenzaban a acrecentar.

-¡Dime donde esta!- gruñó.

-¡No sé, no sé, no sé!- repetía la chica sin mirarme a los ojos. Localizarla no fue difícil pues había estado quitada de la pena en un café como si se estuviese tomando todo el tiempo del mundo; lo cual le era muy sospechoso –¡Suéltame Harry!-

El moreno comenzaba a frustrarse y decidió vaciarle una dosis de Veritaserum en la boca mientras apretaba su nariz. La chica gritó agudamente y comenzando a escuchar pasos bajando las escaleras, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que se armara todo el escándalo.

-Maldita sea Ginny deja de fingir demencia- utilizó más fuerza de la requería y la chica comenzó a forcejear, pero poco le importaba, estaba en modo "auror/salvador del mundo" que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar un solo segundo de su tiempo en charlas tranquilas y banales para ganarse su apoyo pues cada segundo en incertidumbre sin Draco era un punto sin retorno para él.

-¡Oye! ¡Me lastimas!- chilló la chica tratando de alejarlo, pero era inútil.

-¡Déjate de juegos Ginebra, dime donde jodidas esta Draco!-

-¡Y yo que sé, imbécil!-

-¡Harry!- lo reprendió Ron sacando su varita –suéltala- demandó, pero el ojiverde no regresó a verlo; su total atención estaba en la chica que lo miraba con gesto despectivo.

-No quise saber, ni me importa- escupió indolente. Aquello captó la atención del Weasley.

-Explícate Gin- pidió Ron acercándose sin poder creer que su hermanita tuviera algo que ver en ello.

-El imbécil ese me interceptó en el callejón knockturn…- la chica arrugó el ceño como si la verdad se resistiera a salir de sus labios –quería amenazarme el muy sin vergüenza…- se burló –iba a hechizarle, pero en ese momento mencionó al maldito mini Mortifago. Es increíble cuan pequeño es el mundo y más aún cuanta gente quiere deshacerse de ese asesino, así le dije que sería todo suyo y que le hiciese lo que quisiera…-

-¿Qué hiciste que?- preguntó Ron deteniendo el golpe inminente que amenazaba el puño de su amigo contra el rostro de su hermana.

-Le di un mechón de mi cabello para que pudiera entrar…-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Con la ayuda de Hermione, detuvieron a Harry antes de que hiriera gravemente a Ginny. No estaba en su temple, mucho menos de escuchar aquella retorcida explicación.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así de inconsciente? Mucha gente pudo haber resultado herida Ginny ¿Qué no te das cuenta?- preguntó la castaña mirándola como si no la reconociera –tus hermanos, tus padres y sobrinos estaban ahí. Todo se pudo haber salido de control-

-Pero él dijo…- trató de defenderse, pero Hermione la calló.

-Pudo haberte mentido ¿Qué tan ingenua puedes ser? Dejaste entrar a tu casa a un verdadero asesino, fiel seguidor de Voldemort que no se tentó siquiera el corazón para asesinar incontables familias y probablemente fue el culpable del asesinato de los Malfoy y uno de los conspiradores para dejar a Draco en el estado en el que esta- el labio de la chica tembló.

-Estas en graves problemas, sepas o no sepas su paradero fuiste cómplice…- la chica los observó por unos segundos como si fuera una broma, pero al ver que iba muy enserio, se erizó cual gato.

-Tienes derecho a guardar silencio Ginny-

-¡Yo no sé nada! ¡Quiero un abogado, quiero un abogado!- chillaba mientras que Ron haciendo tripas corazón la retuvo para poder llamar nuevamente a Dean y que él la procesara y se hiciera lo pertinente.

Ya los dos solos, Harry pudo volver a respirar más calmado de lo que estaba; ni cuenta se había dado de que tenía las manos en puño y que se estaban tornado pálidas sus palmas. Ninguno comprendía como las cosas resultaron de ese modo, siendo que todo presagiaba que sería un buen día que no olvidarían, pero por una causa completamente distinta.

Se regresaron a ver desconociendo a la chica que durante años había sido su amiga y compañera.

-No creí que fuera capaz de hacer algo así…- dijo Hermione dejándose caer sobre la silla.

-Ni yo…- _"mucho menos por una venganza_ " pensó con hastío.

-Ve a casa a descansar Harry, estoy segura que Dean y los demás podrán encontrar a Draco gracias a la deducción que hiciste, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- dijo dándole ánimos –sé que te molesta no poder ayudar más, pero tienes que aprender a delegar más-

Harry apartó la mano que Hermione le extendía, no estaba con ánimos de seguirle la corriente y sin decir palabra se dirigió a la planta de arriba a la chimenea; era claro que iría a su casa, pero no a descansar.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

-Kreacher- llamó con voz neutral echando para atrás sus cabellos alborotados. El elfo se apareció frente a sí haciendo una pronunciada reverencia –necesito que busques a Draco de inmediato-

-¿El amito Draco está en problemas?- por primera vez en la vida vio una expresión de preocupación en el arrugado rostro de la criatura y le dio un asentimiento de cabeza. No había tiempo para ligerezas y vueltas al asunto.

-Sí, es por ello que necesito que le busques. Pero se lo mas sigiloso que puedas- el elfo más que obediente se desapareció en un PLOP dejando a Harry con un hueco en el estómago.

No estaba seguro que funcionaría su plan puesto que no se había tomado la molestia de hacer un contrato entre Draco y Kreacher, ilusamente pensaba que con él a su lado, su niño estaba a salvo de todo mal, pero tal parecía que estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, sabía del gusto del viejo elfo por Draco y si alguien era capaz de encontrarle con rapidez, ese sería él.

Las horas transcurrían y Harry casi sentía que había trazado un círculo en el duro suelo de la ancestral casa Black.

Los papeles de las conjeturas que ya tenía no arrojaban en su cabeza nuevos datos y la pared crecía ante sus ojos, tan alta que solo quería darse de topes al no poder ver más allá de ella.

El amanecer llegaba con su cambiante luz anaranjada y celeste haciendo crecer el pesar que lo consumía y la desesperanza que se afianzaba en su pecho. Sus labios ardían al recuerdo de los de su pequeño y no sabía con qué rostro mirar los rostros de los Malfoy sin sentirse el peor ser humano por no poder cuidar mejor de Draco.

El PLOP se volvió a escuchar y su corazón dio un brinco. Kreacher estaba de vuelta. Lo miró tratando de encontrar alguna paz para su turbación, algo que revelara que Draco se encontraba bien.

-Se dónde se encuentra, amo Harry-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Tenía que contenerse y no aparecerse en ese viejo almacén donde se encontraban. Estaba seguro que sería capaz de patear al infeliz por siquiera atreverse a ponerle una de sus mugrosas manos a Draco y molerlo a golpes hasta que solo quedara una masa sanguinolenta del que una vez fue Walden McNair.

El lugar no estaba cubierto con un hechizo _fidelio_ , empero poseía un sin número de hechizos a prueba de intrusos que con un mal cálculo podía salir volando en pedazos.

Los aurores se reunieron planeando el operativo y las ansias se multiplicaban en sus entrañas. Era un grupo experto, no le cabía duda, pero se sentía intranquilo.

-Bien hecho Harry, solo queda que por favor no intervengas y nos dejes hacer nuestro trabajo- exclamó Seamus dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Por favor Seamus, déjame participar, puedo serles de mucha ayuda-

-Es una orden del jefe Harry y no es negociable, así que se buen chico y quédate aquí, no me hagas tener que amordazarte- rio ante el gruñido molesto del ojiesmeralda que sabía que era lo que se esperaba de él, pero que estaba reacio a obedecer –mírame Harry, lo traeré nuevamente a ti personalmente ¿vale?- el moreno resopló –es una promesa-

-Está bien, creeré en ti-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Si algo le desesperaba y mataba lento y dolorosamente era esperar sin hacer nada, quedarse a escasos metros del lugar donde estaba escondido Draco. Pero si quería conservar su trabajo y no tentar al Ministerio a quitarle la custodia de su niño, tenía que obedecer, ya después encontraría una brecha en la orden de su jefe para moler a golpes a McNair, pero por lo mientras esperaría.

Un par de medimagos aguardaba por cualquier incidente que pudiera pasar y Harry pudo volver a respirar con normalidad cuando una pequeña figura yacía en los brazos de Seamus que le devolvía el alma al cuerpo.

Los aurores sacaban al mortifago a base de hechizos de confinamiento, pero toda su ira asesina se vio menguada por la necesidad de poder tener a su niño de vuelta.

-Draco…- murmuró cuando la dulce calidez llegó y la cabecita rubia se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Sabía que vendrías po' mí Harry- dijo reposando su manita en su mejilla que Harry se aproximó a besar.

-Siempre, pequeño, siempre-

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_ Espero que les haya gustado queridos! Aun quedan muchos pendientes que resolver pero que abordaremos mas adelante jiji! Nos leemos prontito ~


	8. DIFERENTE

**Notas de la Autora:** Sip! por fin estoy actualizando este fic jeje! Gracias por su espera (y perdón de antemano porque no creo poder actualizar tan seguido como desearía u.u) Mil gracias por comentar: chiquita05, amalia. michaelis .3, susigabi y sasuhinas fan! los adoro!~

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **DIFERENTE**

Pese a que Draco no permaneció mucho tiempo lejos, a Harry le sabía una eternidad desde que lo podía sostener en sus brazos, ni el sueño ni la angustia ni el hambre podía quitarle ese momento con él.

Era consiente de todo el amor que sentía en su pecho, pero hasta el momento de su desaparición no se había dado cuenta de la intensidad con la que palpitaba dentro. ¿Quién lo viera hacia un par de años atrás cuando apenas y podía ver en pintura a Draco Malfoy sin sentir aversiva obsesión por él? y ahora tan encandilado cómo estaba que ni podía siquiera imaginarse un mundo sin él.

 _"Como da vueltas la vida"_ se dijo apretando el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Solo así podía respirar con normalidad.

Los medimagos lo atendieron con minuciosidad y notando las múltiples laceraciones junto con el moretón creciente en su ojo, solo consiguió hacerle hervir la sangre. _"Maldito McNair"_ pensó con una insana esperanza que con solo fulminar con la mirada al Mortifago que estaba siendo procesado pudiera explotar en mil pedazos.

-Ya estas a salvo Draco- el rubio como si pudiera intuir sus pensamientos, le colocó su manita sobre su mejilla para atraer su total atención a él.

-Vamos a casa Harry…-

No necesitó más para obedecer.

 _"Solo por esta día"_ pensó estrechando el menudo cuerpo contra el suyo disfrutando de la cercanía de calidez y la premisa de que podrían regresar a casa donde pertenecía, sin embargo sus pensamientos poco gratos al mortifago seguían su curso y sabía que tomaría un poco de justicia por su mano. " _Mañana no la cuentas McNair…"_

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Tras regresar a Grimmauld Place donde Kreacher se desvivía en atenciones al pequeño niño; lo bañó y medicó siguiendo la prescripción de los medimagos. La aversión en su interior crecía en contra de ese mortifago que se atrevió a tocar a su niño pues el pequeño rubio apenas y pronunciaba palabra, le sonreía de vez en vez esperando no preocuparlo, pero esa simulación de estar bien no lo convencía pues para colmo de males con cada golpe de la puerta, Draco temblaba.

Era como tener de regreso al asustadizo Draco que conoció y eso solo ponía sus nervios de punta al pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer cuando estuviese frente a frente al causante de ese mal.

Lo recostó sobre la cama, arropándolo en el acto para que descansara, pero se seguía viendo inquieto y ansioso.

-Draco, tienes que dormir…- el niño se acurrucó y Harry suspiró. Aunque la cama del niño era más pequeña que la suya, decidió acompañarlo pues sus ojitos grises le pedían que se quedara con él aunque no pronunciara palabra.

Al instante se acomodó contra su torso y decidió abrazarlo por la espalda tiernamente, esperando que con eso su temor se disipara y se tranquilizara para poder conciliar el sueño.

-No me dejes Harry…- murmuró Draco apretando con una mano su peluche de dragón y con la otra entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Harry besó su nuca esbozando una media sonrisa; para él no había otra forma de ser.

-Nunca pequeño-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Al día siguiente decidió que Draco se quedara en casa de su tía Andrómeda tomándose el día libre de sus clases. La mujer accedió tras enterarse de los acontecimientos y ofreció ayudarle a cuidarlo cuando lo necesitara.

Harry con una adquirida tranquilidad por saberse apoyado por Andrómeda, se fue a trabajar prometiéndose regresar pronto pues aunque confiaba en la abuela de Teddy, se sentiría mucho mejor si estaba con él donde pudiera verlo.

Semus nada más llegar le dio el rápido informe de que McNair estaba siendo procesado para interrogatorio puesto que no estaba colaborando demasiado. Las dos primeras veces fue una tumba por más veritaserum que le aplicaban sin rebasar la dosis peligrosa.

Apretó las manos en puño cuando sus ojos verdes lo divisaron. Ahí estaba el maldito, sentado como si nada en esas claustrofóbicas cuatro paredes blancas sin adorno alguno más que una ventana que emulaba un espejo para él ignoto.

Como ansiaba borrarle esa sonrisa demencial que exponía su superioridad, como si tal cosa fuera cierta. Sin decir nada entró a la sala y lo azotó contra la mesa. Al escuchar el sonido de su cráneo contra el duro metal lo levantó para empotrarlo contra el respaldo de su silla.

-¡Dime de una vez por todas cuál es tu plan McNair! ¿Quién más está contigo? ¿Es Yaxley y rockwwod? ¡Contesta!- podía escuchar el barullo de sus compañeros y las exigencias de que lo soltara, pero no lo haría; el maldito se la debía y se haría escuchar; era su oportunidad de hacerle pagar.

" _El cruciatus sí que suena tentador"_ pensó en su mente. Cuanto gozaría haciéndolo.

-Mi plan está casi completo Potercillo…- escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca por el golpe previo y sonrió el cínico –nada de lo que hagas podrá salvar a esa basura Malfoy…-

-¿De qué estás hablando escoria?- le atestó otro golpe en el rostro. Si no se lo decía por las buenas, se haría cargo de sacarle la jugosa verdad a punto de golpes.

-¡Maldita sea Potter no puedes estar aquí! ¡Suéltalo en este instante!- era la voz de su jefe en un todo grave de advertencia y Harry solo consiguió tensarse -te suspenderé 3 días por desacato a mis órdenes, te dije que no te involucraras- el moreno gruñó. No podía quedarse así, mucho menos cuando el sin vergüenza de McNair mostrándole sus pútridos dientes ensangrentados se reía en su cara.

-No intervine, tal y como usted dijo jefe, pero nada me impedía confrontar al maldito- quería verle sufrir y es por ello que estampó su puño contra su nariz y le supo a gloria cuando sus nudillos se mancharon con su sangre.

-Suspendido por 7 días sin goce de sueldo Potter- " _como si me importara_ " pensó cuando vio que Robands ordenaba s sus compañeros que lo detuvieran.

El mortifago estalló en una carcajada y se le quedó viendo fijamente a Harry –el destino del ultimo Malfoy esta sellado, morirá cuando menos lo esperes igual que su imbécil padre- solo por el fuerte agarre de tres aurores no pudo abalanzarse por tan cruda revelación.

¿A qué se refería con ello? ¿Acaso llegaría el día en que no podría salvar a su niño de ojos grises?

-Ya llévenselo que no ayuda al caso- Harry forcejeó un poco más pero sin poderse librar de atadura –después hablaré contigo- lo amenazó. Harry rumiaba y repateaba no poder soltarse para hacerle hablar.

-Descuida Harry nosotros nos encargaremos, es mejor que vuelvas a tu cubículo- Semus parecía que hablaba con un niño berrinchudo y eso no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia a Harry.

Antes de llegar al elevador se escucharon crecientes voces de pánico y un golpe sordo contra el suelo. Los tres aurores que lo retenían se detuvieron y tanto ellos como Harry regresaron a ver de qué se trataba.

McNair ya no estaba en la silla del interrogarlo pues se había desplomado en un convulsivo ataque hasta que dejó de moverse, dejando su sonrisa torcida como su última advertencia.

-¡Potter, a mi oficina ahora!- Harry rodó los ojos. No podía creer que su tan preciado jefe pensara que él lo había matado, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

 _"Perfecto… simplemente perfecto"_

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Al regresar a su casa Harry se sentía agotado hasta los huesos. Su jefe no había dado su brazo a torcer y aunque aún lo miraba suspicaz, le perdonó el haber estado tan cerca de McNair sin su consentimiento y ser el principal sospechoso por su muerte; sospecha que se disipó un poco cuando comprobaron que el custodio había ingerido una poción mortal pasando desapercibido ante los ojos de los aurores que lo capturaron.

Poco le pesaba la muerte del infeliz, sin embargo el saber que en un futuro la vida de su niño estuviese en peligro, era algo que le golpeaba y no le dejaba estar tranquilo. _"Y ahí va la única información válida para localizar a los otros infelices"_ pensó frotando su cuello con vigor.

Con una compresa caliente en sus hombros, se dirigió al cuarto de Draco buscándolo, Andrómeda ya se había ido junto con Teddy y solo quería sentir seguro a su niño.

La habitación estaba desierta, todo pulcramente ordenado como Kreacher lo había dejado y comenzó a preocuparse. Con la mirada buscó y solo se encontró la furibunda mirada de Lucius Malfoy exigiendo la suya.

-¡Cómo pudiste descuidar a mi hijo de esa forma! ¡Es inaudito! ¡Vaya héroe!- Harry rodó los ojos. Sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían pero lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era eso precisamente viniendo de un encolerizado Lucius Malfoy y escuchando sus reclamos.

-Si usted hubiese cuidado mejor el tipo de amistades que tenía, nada de esto hubiese pasado y probablemente aun estaría vivo- dijo retándolo y Narcisa tuvo que detener al Lucius pintado que parecía que de un momento a otro saltaría de su cuadro para hacerse tangible.

Antes de que pudiera armarse la gorda, Kreacher apareció más servicial que de costumbre.

-El amito Draco está en su cuarto amo Harry-

-Gracias Kreacher- dijo dándose media vuelta. Fue lo mejor pues estar discutiendo con Lucius era cansado y no valía la pena pues el rubio sí que le gustaba estar ofuscado con él.

-¡Potter, vuelve aquí en este instante! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo!-

-¡Pero yo con usted sí! buenas noches Narcisa- cuando la dama le contestó después de regañar a su marido, Harry cerró la puerta.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Con un Draco dormido en su cuarto y Lucius fuera del juego, Harry aprovechó para tomarse un whisky de fuego en compañía de Hermione, quien solo suspiraba decidiendo si decirle aquello que consumía su pensamiento desde hace tiempo.

-Sea lo que sea que vas a decir, dilo de una vez- la castaña sonrió nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- Harry asintió -¿sabes Harry? Creo que debes de llevarlo con un psicólogo, a Draco me refiero- fue lo que sugirió su fiel amiga y que dejó ir sin darle vueltas al asunto –esta experiencia traumática podría afectar su desarrollo tanto físico como mental y le vendría bien hablar con un profesional- tenía que concederle eso y así lo haría.

-Ya lo estoy revisando Herms, descuida- y era cierto pues él también pensó que aunque Draco confiaba ciegamente en él, no se sentía con la necesidad de desahogar cualquier pena para que le escuchara y aunque eso le dolía, no se lo reprocharía y buscaría aquello que fuera mejor para él.

-Y no me lo tomes a mal Harry, pero creo que deberías de considerar poner en orden tu relación con él, sé que te importa y él te quiere muchísimo, pero no estas delimitando las cosas adecuadamente- dijo con todo el tacto que pudo.

-¿A qué te refieres? Todo está bien, mi relación con Draco no tiene nada de malo- se ofuscó y Hermione sabía que no lo había abordado de la manera más adecuada.

-Yo no estoy diciendo que lo tenga, pero tu mundo no puede girar solo a su alrededor, necesitas una vida y él debe de aprender a ser independiente- Harry con el ceño fruncido se quedó serio.

Bien comprendía a que se refería su amiga pero, no estaba seguro de querer cambiar su relación, estaba perfectamente a gusto con lo que tenía y esperaba que así siguiera al menos durante un par de años más.

 _"No creo que sea necesario cambiar… las cosas entre nosotros están bien tal y como están…"_ o al menos así lo creía.

 ** _*oOºº*3 meses después*oOºº*_**

Había decidió llevar el fin de semana a Draco y a Teddy para que se divirtieran y de paso que el primero olvidara aunque definitivamente de su traumante evento pues pese que algunas veces se perdía en sus cavilaciones, la terapia sugerida por Hermione estaba dando sus frutos aunque a pasos lentos.

Fuera cual fuera lo que le deparaba en el futuro, sabía que nunca dejaría de luchar por ver a su niño bien, sano y salvo.

Nada más llegar al parque de diversiones, Teddy tan emocionado como estaba, exigía subirse a los juegos que veía y jalaba a Draco para que lo acompañara aunque como siempre el rubio se resistía con alzamiento de hombros y miradas desdeñosas, Harry captaba con alegría cada una de sus sonrisas y como se iluminaba su rostro a ratos. No le cabía duda que Teddy era pieza fundamental para su total recuperación.

Mientras los esperaba que bajaran de la rueda de fortuna, pensaba en el nuevo punto muerto al que había llegado en su investigación pues por más tiempo que pasara aun no lograba descifrar la localización de los otros dos Mortifagos ni su plan final y eso lo sabía de quicio.

 _"Relájate Harry"_ se dijo sonriendo a los niños y comenzó a tomarles fotos para darle un par a Andrómeda.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Cuando la tarde llegó a su fin y comenzó a oscurecerse, Teddy yacía dormido en los brazos de Harry con tremenda sonrisa en su rostro, murmurando a su vez incongruencias que le hacían gracia a Harry.

-Tanta emoción lo agotó- dijo en voz baja y Draco sentándose a su lado asintió con la cabeza. Los minutos transcurrían lentos y su rubio no se animaba a hablar, así que tratando de romper el hielo con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, preguntó.

-Por qué no me habías dicho que ya podías decir mi nombre ¿eh Draco?- el niño bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Poque lo estuve practicando con Teddy- regresó a ver al niño dormido y acarició sus cabellos azul eléctrico –pero… te vez tan feliz cuando te llamo "Haddy" que no me animaba a decirte po' tu nombre hasta ese día que quería darte una sopresa…- jugueteó con sus manitas como hacía cuando se ponía nervioso y Harry notó su creciente rubor pensó que era lo más lindo del mundo.

-Claro que me gusta que me digas así, es tan tierno- Draco hizo un mohín volviendo a alegar que no era tierno ni que podía sentirse bien que lo llamara de esa forma, pero como siempre Harry hizo caso omiso –¿pero sabes que es lo que más me gusta?- el niño negó con la cabeza -saber que vas aprendiendo a hacer más y más cosas, eso me hace muy feliz-

-Gracias Harry… aunque te confodmas con poco- Harry rió. Eso era tan típico de Draco –pero creo que es po' eso que te quiero…-dijo dándole un rápido abrazo.

-Y yo a ti pequeño- el niño se separó escasos centímetros y le dio un vistazo al chiquillo que se revolvía en los brazos de Harry como si fuese a despertar.

-El "te quiero" mío y el tuyo no son iguales Harry…-

-¿A qué te re…?- no pudo terminar su pregunta pues cuando menos lo pensó Draco ya tenía sus ojitos cerrados y sus labios apenas y tocando los suyos en un beso tan frágil y casto que descolocó al ojigris.

No podía creerlo y lo que sintió mucho menos, de hecho ni sabía que sentir, pero sabía que lo que se instaba en su pecho no era bueno. Así que regresando a ver los ojitos grises al punto de romper a llorar, le sonrió y decidió hacer lo más sensato en esa situación.

-Pequeño, no sabes cuánto me alegro escucharte decir eso pero te estas confundiendo- le acarició su mejilla buscando la manera de no hacerle sufrir –eso tienes que decírselo a la persona que tu más quieras, cuando seas mayor, no a mí que solo soy un vejete en comparación tuya- trato de reír, pero no le salía tan natural como esperó. Por Merlín que no estaba bien lo que le movió en su interior –vámonos…-

Draco quiso decir algo, pero sin darle la oportunidad, Harry comenzó a avanzar sintiéndose bastante agitado. Eso no estaba bien y cerró los ojos recordando como un circulo vicioso la advertencia de su amiga y bufó.

 _"Creo que Hermione tenía razón"_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Mira nada más que aventado nuestro mini Draco jiji xD

Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier duda/ comentario es bien recidivo! Besos~ Nos leemos pronto :3


	9. EXTRAÑO

**Notas de la Autora:** Nuevamente estoy por aquí después de una caida en la desesperacion por no poder darle forma al capitulo; por tanto espero que les guste y por si no, pido disculpas!

Mil gracias a todas aquellas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar! se los agradezco de tdo corazón lazarus black, DrarryMurasakibara, chiquita05, ShiNeet, Samikun15, sasuhinas fan, lalala y amalia. michaelis. 3! los adoro~

* * *

 **EXTRAÑO**

 ***ºº*oOº* 1 mes después*oOºº***

Draco sabía que las cosas habían cambiado y no podía estar más desilusionado de lo que ya estaba. Debido a la circunstancia en la que estaba, se propuso ya no reiterar sus afectos. Comprendía que teniendo la edad que tenía llevaba las de perder, era obvio y si Harry quería mantener la relación como hasta ese momento, así lo haría, aunque su fuerte no era ser complaciente, por Harry haría un intento porque era especial…

Harry por su parte permanecía siendo el cariñoso tutor de siempre, igual de detallista y dulce, con esa sonrisa exclusivamente reservada para él bailando en sus labios, junto con sus brazos resguardándolo en la noche, sin embargo algo faltaba o mejor dicho, algo estaba de más entre ellos; esa barrera delgada pero clara que el auror trazó tras su repentina confesión que le impedía avanzar a un plano más sentimental.

Esos días Harry había estado ocupado con su trabajo y aunque ponía tierra de por medio entre ellos, Draco se había propuesto esperar por más que le costara no hacer berrinche por obtener su atención. La enorme casa de Grimmauld Place era tan solitaria cuando no se podía jugar en ella y cualquier sonido que produjera, hacía eco en repiqueteos profundos que le cansaba.

Tal cual le dijo Harry, comenzó a asistir a terapia con una psicomaga interesante que siempre le estaba sonriendo sin motivo aparente y que a ratos le hacía sentir incomodo, pero que su tutor legal insistía que sería bueno para él. Draco no entendía el motivo, pero había accedido a obedecer tras muchas rabietas infructuosas de su parte.

-Muy bien Draco, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- preguntó la primera vez que la vio.

Esa mujer siempre parecía estar de buen humor pues su tono de voz enérgico y el efusivo color carmesí cubría su rostro; todo eso aunado con sus ojos soñadores que lo desconcertaban por la familiaridad con la que se la expresaba y más aún porque tomaba sus manos con dulzura.

-Platícame como te ha ido esta semana- así fue el comienzo de su terapia, como si fuese una plática entre viejos amigos; la cual no era fácil acostumbrarse pero que no le quedaba de otra más que asistir y apañárselas por una hora a la semana.

 _"_ _Tonto Harry"_ pensaba viendo de manera nada disimulada el reloj de pared. Su reticencia no iba a ningún lado, ni mucho menos después de 4 sesiones de terapia con esa burbujeante personalidad, a regañadientes se animó a ser un poco colaborador y más aún porque su madre se había puesto del lado de Harry en que las terapias serían buenas para su salud mental. _"Ya ni que hacerle"_ fue su rotunda derrota.

Ese último día de Julio, Draco fue a casa de su tía Andrómeda tras su sesión por orden directa de Harry, disfrazada con un "ya hace que no vas a jugar con Teddy" lo cual le había sonado más a un "necesito estar solo, no quiero tenerte por aquí" y con un puchero aceptó molesto.

-Veo que reguesaste feliz de terapia Dwaco- dijo juguetón Teddy sabiendo cómo le sacaba de quicio a su compañero de juegos que mal pronunciara su nombre. Draco dejó su chamarra en el armario de la entrada principal y miró de mala gana al peliazul que sonreía sínico.

-Cállate Edward- dijo Draco sacándole la lengua al chiquillo que cambió el color de cabello por un negro grisáceo, como solía hacer cada que pronunciaba su nombre completo. Arrugó su nariz y negó efusivamente.

-¡Es Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, solo Teddy!- Chillaba jaloneando a Draco escaleras arriba. Su amigo rubio estaba de mal humor y estaba dispuesto a encararle -¿Harry ota vez se fue?- preguntó Teddy notando al instante como se ensombrecía el semblante del rubio y se endurecía con indiferencia.

Harry sabía mantener bien su distancia y parecía que en los últimos días se las ingeniaba para darse tiempo e irse con sus amigos y eso molestaba en gran medida a Draco.

-Niños váyanse a poner su pijama- ordenó Andrómeda con su voz severa que obligó a ambos niños a obedecer.

-Si abuelita- gritó Teddy por ambos y tiró de Draco para que lo acompañara –ya deja de estar tistón Dwaco- tomando su mano casi obligó a sus tensos músculos faciales que imitaran su sonrisa, sin éxito obviamente.

-No estoy tiste…- dijo soltando un bufido indignado haciendo reír a Teddy.

-Ya… entonces no entiendo poque tu cara está más ala'gada de lo normal –Draco torció la boca por semejante ofensa, pero antes de poderle refutar, Teddy se le abalanzó a atacarlo con cosquillas, consiguiendo finalmente reír.

Con pullas y almohadas yendo de un lado a otro, bajaron las escaleras ya más calmados. Teddy ostentaba su vistoso pijama verde limón con una docena de snitch doradas que revoloteaban por todo su cuerpo. Draco rodó los ojos por su mal gusto y se sintió bien consigo mismo pues el suyo era de un recatado color azul cielo y gris que a su mamá le había gustado (aunque Harry muchas veces le repitió si no quería cambiarlo por otro más alegre).

La cena estaba servida acompañada de una silenciosa paz mientras Andrómeda estuvo acompañándolos durante un rato; sin embargo nada más darse la media vuelta, Teddy comenzó a tratar de llamar la atención del rubio.

-¿Entonces si le dijiste en la feria que te gusta mucho, mucho?- dijo el menor tratando de remojar una galleta de avena en su leche, calculando el momento justo para que no se deshiciera.

-¿A quién?- cuestionó Draco desviando su mirada para darle una mordida a su tostada, conservando su mejor cara indiferente.

-A Harry, tonto- Draco se sonrojó e hizo un mohín. No quería decirle tan vergonzoso momento.

-No sé de qué hablas…-

-De que te gusta, lo amas, quiedes salir con él- comenzó a canturrear divertido por como comenzaba a subir el color de un rosa pálido a un rojo intenso en el rostro de su amigo.

-¡Cállate, deja de molestar!-

-Quiedes casarte con él…- Teddy se divertía de lo lindo provocándolo mientras el rubio trataba con todas sus fuerzas de silenciarlo –Harry y Dwaco sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N…-

-¡Cállate!- insistió Draco poniendo su mano sobre la boca del peliazul quien se resistía entre pataletas y sonoras carcajadas.

-O se calman o los calmo niños- amenazó Andrómeda saliendo de la cocina. Cuando estaba molesta era de cuidado y Teddy lo sabía. Por tanto sentándose cual angelito se acomodó en la silla siendo emulado por Draco –¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-

-Po' nada abuelita, solo estábamos jugando- sonrió el pequeño y con un levantamiento de cejas dudó si darle el beneficio de la duda a su nieto.

-Cuando terminen se lavan los dientes- dijo dándose por vencida. Ante esa sonrisa tan inocente como la de su pequeña Dora no había nada más que hacerle.

Cuando Teddy vio los rizos de su abuela desaparecer del panorama, se volvió para dirigirse a Draco, quien ya había terminado.

-¿Te vas a quedar a dormir? Podremos ver una película-

-No gracias… Harry dijo que no tardadía- dijo dirigiendo sus ojos a la chimenea. O al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Y qué vas a hace'? ¿Vas a decirle a mi padino que quiedes muchos besitos?-Teddy comenzó a lanzar besos al aire y Draco le fulminó con la mirada por tan mala imitación.

-No-

-Abuelita dice que los Black no nos rendimos ante nada- dijo muy seguro recordando el dogma que cada que podía repetía su querida abuela. Draco miró al techo como si lo meditara.

Eso lo sabía de buenas a primeras, como si una parte de su cabeza lo recordara y más aun con las pequeñas enseñanzas que le daba su padre cuando Harry no estaba.

-Claro que no me rendiré Teddy- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero su corazón temblaba en su interior.

No estaba seguro que era lo correcto pero solo sabía que hasta el momento, le cansaba fingir que las cosas estaban igual que antes -los Malfoy siempre obtenemos lo que queremos y aunque Harry no lo sepa, me va a querer mucho, mucho más de lo que ya me quiere- sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo y Teddy le dio un asentimiento como deseándole buena suerte.

 ***ºº*oOº* 2 años después*oOºº***

Harry no comprendía como había dejado que pasara, pero lo había hecho y después de tanto tiempo no podía simplemente decirle que por favor para preservar su sanidad ya no lo hiciera.

 _"_ _Merlín dame paciencia"_ se dijo sacando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Al principio no había sabido cómo reaccionar con tan fuertes palabras pronunciadas por su dulce niño. Le supieron tan inocentes y dulces en su momento mientras que una parte de su interior se turbó y era como si le hubiese acorralado.

Lo adoraba, de eso no le cabía duda alguna; pero lo que comprendía era que no podía estar hablando en serio, él no podía verlo con nada más que su pequeño protegido, su tesoro, su niño de ojos grises. Quería que lo necesitara, pues es era lo correcto que dependa de él y lo quisiera, exactamente lo que su alma ansiaba; un lugar que pudiera considerar suyo; como un hogar al cual regresar.

Sin embargo desde hacía 18 meses atrás tras regresar a Grimmauld Place, Draco se le había acercado y lo había vuelto a besar. Mentiría al decir que fue igual que la segunda vez que lo hizo, pues la ligereza de toque de mariposa se cubrió con seguridad y firmeza, como una clara intensión que le produjo una descarga en su espalda que trepo incandescente en sus huesos y que lo aturdió. Claro que cuando lo apartó Draco con su mirada más dulce y ojitos llorosos le había preguntado "¿Estuvo mal, Haddy? Simplemente quedía darte un besito de buenas noches".

¿Cómo decirle algo malo a eso tan inocente?

Obviamente no quería hacerle llorar, ni mucho menos ofenderlo pues su dolor sería su cruz y lo dejó ser, puesto que consideraba que su afrenta cariñosa era un lapso momentáneo debido a su edad.

Jamás previó que aquella extraña muestra de afecto que el pequeño implementó, se convertiría en su rutina que usaba en la mañana cuando se iba a trabajar y antes de irse a acostar que tomando su rostro entre sus manitas lo miraba con sus ojitos brillosos antes de darle su casto ósculo proseguido por una sonrisa ladeaba y un amago de acurrucarse sobre su pecho.

Harry estaba frustrado y eso era decir poco. No había momento en el que no pensara en él. Se había convertido en su costumbre desde antes eso lo recordaba a la perfección; pero ahora era obsesivo y más con la forma en la que se había transformando desde esa peculiar confesión que le había hecho y los ya muchos besos compartidos. Que si era de la manera más inocente, que si no era intencionalmente sexual, eso lo entendía pero no podía evitar sentirse mal consigo mismo.

"Mierda" pensó revolviendo sus cabellos. Había fallado como tutor si eran ciertos los afectos de su niño, más aún le fallaría a Narcisa y Lucius si temblaban los suyos.

Aunque Draco seguía siendo un niño a sus ojos, una parte de él consideraba que sus suaves labios no podía olvidarlos y se sentía enloquecer casi pudiendo temblar ante el calor que se expandía, ardor que no debía existir pero que estaba ahí.

-Esto está mal… creo que tengo un serio problema- Harry le había contado su pesaroso estigma y remarcando hondamente un par de veces más que no era un pervertido, esperó paciente la respuesta de su amigo. Ron estaba muy relajado con los tres vasos de whisky de fuego que se había tomado y solo se quedó pensativo durante un par de segundos.

-Mmm… no veo problema alguno camarada, es obvio el motivo- el moreno boqueó como si las palabras se atoraran en su garganta y le impidiera hablar.

-¿Cómo?-

-Pues aunque es un niño físicamente, es muy en el fondo el jodido de Malfoy de la escuela y tristemente para ti, el único tío con el que convives las 24 horas del día...- le dio un nuevo trago a su bebida.

-Y eso sin mencionar las veces en las que fantaseabas obsesivamente con él en el sexto año, por si no lo recuerdas- Harry bajó la mirada avergonzado; no quería recordar aquellos tiempos pues acumulándose con estos, sería más difícil – así que supongo que tu problemática no es nada serio. Solo te falta un poco de acción, conocer a alguien, ya sabes- Harry arqueó una ceja. Ron queriendo ser más específico buscó las palabras -¿hace cuánto que tú no tienes un buen acostón?- dijo haciendo un movimiento obsceno con la mano que hizo que el rostro de Harry se cubriera de mil colores.

-He estado ocupado con el caso de Draco, los mortifagos pareciera que se los tragó la tierra y eso sin contar que la investigación está en un punto muerto…- dijo frotando su espalda que aun pesaba por la terrible carga de no poder hacer nada para frenar el mal que se cernía sobre la cabeza de su niño –también estoy tratando de ser la mejor figura paterna para Draco y el trabajo de escritorio no es un camino de rosas, el maldito de Lucius Malfoy se la pasada como Walburga, todos los días echándome la bronca por contaminar la dulce mente de Draco y…-

-¡Ahí está camarada! ¡Asunto resulto!- no comprendía la animosidad de su amigo -Mira Harry, puedes ser súper poderoso y toda la cosa que se dice de ti, el súper auror del siglo, pero no eres de piedra amigo mío. Te falta liberar presión y otro lado porque no es sano contenerse-

-Gracias sanador Weasley- dijo con sarcasmo –ahora todos mis problemas están resueltos…-

-Ya sabes, cuando quieras- dijo siguiéndole el juego sin importarle que fuera sarcasmo -Supongo que Hermi va a estar emocionada por poder presentarte a varias candidatas ideales para que salgas con ellas- dijo casi imaginando la revolución que tendría su esposa una vez que se enterara que Harry estaba dispuesto a intentar volver a la jugada.

-Merlín…- suspiró Harry casi imaginando los prospectos que le presentaría. "Chicas con un brillante currículo y con un complejo de bibliotecaria…" torció los ojos –pero supongo que no tengo nada que perder- quería ponerle punto final a sus dudas y si ese era el único método disponible por el momento, lo haría.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Que su amiga Hanna Abott fungiera de psicomaga había sido un gran alivio pues dejar a Draco en manos desconocidas era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Así que tras su última sesión esperó pacientemente a Draco en la sala de espera.

-¿Cómo te fue pequeño?- preguntó con una sonrisa que Draco apenas y contestó. No estaba en su mejor momento.

-Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?- preguntó Hanna excusándose con su siguiente paciente, diciéndole que era de suma importancia y que no demoraría tanto. El moreno regresó a ver unos instantes a Draco quien alzándose de hombros se sentó en una de las sillas comenzando a hojear uno de los periódicos ahí dispuestos.

Harry tomó asiento en el lugar que le indicó Hanna y comenzó a juguetear con sus pulgares. No sabía que esperar, solo rogaba que no fuera nada malo con respecto a Draco.

-Tú dirás Hanna- le animó a proseguir.

-Como bien sabes, en un principio fue difícil tratar con Draco siendo quien fue en su pasado- el moreno apretó las manos en puño -no me lo tomes a mal. Soy una profesional Harry y puedo desligarme del hecho de conocer previamente a mi cliente. Así que por mucho que me venga la idea de que este pequeño niño es el Draco Malfoy que conocí en la escuela, se después de tantos estudios psicométricos que dista mucho de serlo- Harry relajó su postura y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Incluso puedo decir sin duda alguna que es un niño saludable y feliz que no pudo caer en mejores manos que las tuyas- Harry sonrió radiante por saberse participe en ello –se que habíamos quedado que serían solo 10 sesiones para tratar sobre el estrés post-traumático que sufrió debido al secuestro y tratar de indagar si quedaba alguna que otra secuela tras su cambio de edad…y que posteriormente tuve que alargarlo a 10 sesiones mensuales debido a que aún estaba muy sensible con el tema y reacio a participar en exteriorizar sus pensamientos- hizo una pausa para guardar su expediente en su gaveta.

-En el momento puedo decir con toda honestidad que se encuentra bien y que queda de alta en mi consulta pues ha podido superar esos episodios- Harry asintió aliviado de escucharlo, pero antes de cantar victoria, Hanna lo detuvo –sin embargo quiero decirte que Draco me ha pedido alargar sus sesiones-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué?-

-Mira Harry, el hechizo que pesa sobre él es irreversible como ya te han informado; hasta ahora no se ha podido encontrar cura alguna, créeme que el medimago que lo está tratando me ha pasado su informe, por tanto, un individuo que ha pasado por un rejuvenecimiento en contra de su voluntad, de forma tan abrupta, es demasiado para soportar- Harry escuchaba en silencio.

-Draco sabe que la edad que ahora tiene no es la real, lo comprende y lo acepta, pero no por ello quiere decir que no tenga dudas, preguntas por resolver-

-Yo puedo ayudarle-contestó rápidamente.

-Espero que si pues hasta ahorita has hecho un papel magnifico, Draco te adora y eres muy importante para él; incluso se podría decir que eres su figura a seguir- rió sin poder imaginarse eso. "supongo que si el Malfoy que conocí supiera que su actual yo quiere ser como Harry Potter, le da un infarto"

-Descuida Hanna. Yo procuraré guiarle debidamente- dijo con un asentimiento –y si desea seguir en sesiones contigo, está bien pue será de gran ayuda-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Draco tomaba su mano al caminar y Harry se preguntaba qué tan difícil sería cuando fuera más grande. ¿Lo recordaría? ¿Cambiaría su personalidad por la que una vez fue? ¿Lo perdería?

-Así que te gustan las sesiones con Hanna- dijo ayudándole a subir a una rampilla.

-Es buena… aunque sonríe mucho- dijo dándole un apretón de manos.

No sabía exactamente como iniciar la conversación; comprendía de antemano a su niño y que con un enfrentamiento abrupto, se escondería en sí mismo y no revelaría nada de su sentir.

-¿Tienes problemas con tus recuerdos?- lo comprendía; la sutileza no era su fuerte y Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No mucho...- dijo deteniéndose abruptamente sin soltar su mano -Es… es como si una vida que desconozco se mete en mi mente y se trata de mezclar con la que tengo cada cumpleaños. Veo cosas que ya viví pero que no forman parte de esto…- dijo cerrando sus ojos con pesar.

–Vivía en una mansión enorme y fría con muchas ventanas, había muchas plantas que mi mami y yo cuidábamos. También había muchos pavorreales que a padre le gustan…- dijo bajando la mirada a sus pies; como si dudara que revelar –incluso yo quería ser como tu Harry… ya sabes… el niño que vivió y todo eso…- sus mejillas ganaron color –pero creo que es mejor ser yo solamente y poder estar contigo ¿no crees?-

Harry sintió un sentimiento cálido expandirse en su pecho por sus palabras que acompañadas de esa preciosa sonrisa, lo derritió en el acto.

-No eres nada justo, pequeño- dijo Harry derrotado por un pequeño de 7 años.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos pronto! Besos~*


	10. DRAGÓN ENOJÓN

**Notas de la Autora:** Lamento la tardanza pero pues (quienes leen mi adaptación "A media luz" sabrán de que hablo) he tenido muchos problemas tanto personales como laborales y eso sumandole la falta de inspiración hizo que pospusiera y pospusiera hasta ahorita este fic... pff... pero bueno, les vuelvo a pedir perdón! Espero que les guste este nuevo capi~

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **sasuhinas fan** (y vaya que si caerá querida! tenlo por seguro *W*), **chiquita05** (pues ya veras lo que sucederá! solo te diré que Draco no se lo tomará a la ligera :P), **amalia. michaelis. 3** (sip, Harry esta bajando los deliciosos y maquiavelicos escalones hacia el mundo shota y no podrá hacer nada más que seguir bajando xD) **y nube blanka** (aww que bello que comentes aquí también! realmente espero que siga siendo de tu agrado :9 )Las adoro~*

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **DRAGÓN ENOJÓN**

Draco creía que las cosas iban bien, todo a su alrededor parecía mantener su calma y girar en la misma sincronía de siempre; nada estaba de más ni faltaba, pensaba que todo era como se suponía que debía ser; empero al cabo de un tiempo notó un cambio abrupto que comenzaba a circular ahí o que tal vez ya tenía tiempo dando vueltas pero que no había notado por el secretismo que se cernía en él. Quien hubiese pensado que el problema incluso tenía nombre: Susan.

Susan Lee era una amiga de Hermione de la cual escuchó en solo una ocasión, la cual no le prestó mucha atención pues parecía irrelevante y poca cosa; aquella insinuación de una posible relación con Harry le parecía demencial y por tanto la había descartado. Que error de su parte.

 _"_ _Eso es intolerable"_ pensó molesto ignorando la gran platica sobre dragones que le estaba haciendo "tío Ronny" como le insistía Teddy que lo llamará.

Había tanto que no comprendía y que incluso desconocía, pero si sabía una cosa; y era que una doña nadie como esa chica no se interpondría entre Harry y él.

Pero tanto distaban sus propias molestias con los planes del origen sus su frustraciones, pues parecían no afectarle en absoluto a Harry porque sin falta se citaba con la susodicha cada viernes.

 _"_ _Aja… solo unas copas… tonterías…"_ pensaba Draco ignorando a Kreacher que lo seguía con su vaso de leche. Harry no regresaba y pasaban de las once.

-El amo Harry se molestará que el amito no haya cenado- dijo la criatura con voz seca que no hizo mella ni un poco en el pequeño.

-Pues no me importa que se ponga verde del coraje- dijo haciendo un mohín –ve a plancharte las manos por insolente- ordenó dándose la media vuelta para dirigirse al cuarto de Harry sin dar las buenas noches ni importándole las quejas del pelirrojo y la castaña que reiteraba con voz afectada que estaba mal lo que hizo.

Poniéndose su pijama se adentró en la inmensa cama que compartía casi todos los días con el auror. Abrazó su dragón de peluche y suspiró. Las sabanas olían a Harry y su peculiar esencia que siempre era tan reconfortante y agradable como si le estuviese dando un abrazo. Hizo un mohín molesto.

 _"_ _Pero no, el prefiere estar allá afuera con esa tal por cual…"_ pensó haciéndose un ovillo en la cama en lo que apagaba la luz de la lámpara del tocador. La oscuridad poco podía afectarle ya; aunque seguía sin gustarle del todo.

Largo rato más tarde aun sin conciliar el sueño, escuchó los pasos fuertes y algo tambaleantes del dueño de Grimmauld Place y se molestó aún más cuando de un lado la cama se hundió y un horrible olor le llegó. Las fuertes manos del auror trataron de estrecharlo, pero Draco luchó a su agarre.

-Draco, vamos déjame abrazarte….- dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras.

-No… odio que huelas a alcohol… y ese perfume barato…- forcejeó hasta salir de su afiance. Si algo era peor que la oscuridad y los truenes era eso. Odiaba a morir ese aroma nauseabundo que Harry así de beodo que estaba parecía ignorar. Tomando su dragón de peluche comenzando a caminar a la salida de cuarto –hoy dormiré en mi cuarto- dijo muy seguro –y ni se te ocurra seguirme a menos de que te des un baño… buenas noches- dijo juntando toda la dignidad que pudo saliendo del cuarto.

Tal parecía que sería en otra ocasión que durmiera en compañía de Harry.

*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº*

Pasando cerca de media hora, Draco volvió a escuchar pasos y sabía que solamente podría ser una sola persona. Acurrucándose más en su cama, volvió a cerrar los ojos fingiendo dormir, esperando que con eso Harry se alejara.

-¡Potter, largo de aquí! ¡Deja de molestar! ¿Qué no ves que Draco no quiere verte y tu sola presencia le es infame?- era su padre gritando y agradecía tener cerrados sus parpados y estando de espalda a él porque de seguro notaría que rodaba los ojos de una forma nada digna.

-Si no quiere que lo arroje a la calle, será mejor que se calle- la voz de Harry estaba algo rasposa y amenazante como solo se mostraba ante su padre. Sonrió disimuladamente pues ese tono de voz jamás había sido dirigido a él.

-¡Que insolencia, cretino miserable…!- ya no pudo seguir oyendo porque seguramente le arrojó un _insonorus_ y lo siguiente que pudo percibir eran los cálidos brazos de Harry abrazándolo.

-¿Silenciaste a mi padre?- preguntó Draco haciéndose el inocente.

-No se callaba, ya sabes como es. Mañana le quito el encantamiento…- el suave aroma refrescante del jabón de baño se coló por sus fosas nasales y comprendió que Harry había tomado la ducha más rápida que consiguió para acompañarle a dormir -¿sigues molesto conmigo ojitos grises?- Draco sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y asintió.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu cuarto?- dijo procurando que su timbre no sonara afectado. Harry enterró su nariz en su cabeza logrando erizarlo y después le dio un beso en la nuca.

-Porque no puedo dormir sin ti pequeño…-

-¿Ahora quién es el que no es justo?- tomando con ambas manos el brazo que lo apresaba, Draco murmuró tan bajo esperando que no le escuchara, pero tal parecía que Harry lo había hecho porque soltó una risita apenas audible antes de ponerse a roncar sonoramente.

 _"_ _En realidad no es nada justo…"_

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

-¿Por qué tengo que ponerme mi mejor traje Harry? Mi mami dice que solo es para ocasiones especiales…- rechistó el niño aflojando la corbata que estaba demasiado ajustada.

Harry estaba nervioso. Hacia cerca de cinco meses que había conocido a Susan a insistencias de Hermione y en ese momento no supo que pensar. Decir que había ido a la cita con bajas expectativas era poco, pero de todas formas había ido.

La chica era tan diferente a lo que imaginó en un principio y eso fue lo que lo motivó a una segunda cita. Susan era dulce y agradable. Su cálido rostro siempre se veía rozagante con una disimulada sonrisa en sus labios y con un comentario a la mano para todo lo que veía. Una bocanada de aire fresco en pocas palabras.

Por tanto, al cabo de 3 meses saliendo, se animó a presentarle a Draco. Sabía que si él y Susan se llevaban bien, todo marcharía bien pues de lo contrario, no se sentía dispuesto a negociar como Ginny en su momento sugirió de elegir entre una relación o su niño; simplemente no era una decisión por tomar porque Draco estaba primero y si alguien lo quería lo suficiente lo aceptaría al dos por uno.

-Porque es una ocasión especial, ojitos grises- dijo dándole un rápido beso en la punta de su nariz –te dije que te iba a presentar a una amiga que estoy seguro que te agradará- Draco alzó la ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy que le trajo largos recuerdos llegaron a Harry –vamos Draco, se le angelito que sé que eres en algún lugar- canturreó con alegría y eso solo le provocó suspirar pesadamente al menor.

Las llamas de la chimenea se avivaron y dio la entrada a una joven que rondaba los 20 años, con un sencillo conjunto color perla que a Draco le hizo dudar su buen gusto. Su cabello cobrizo estaba acomodado en un moño y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

 _"_ _Seguro piensa que está haciendo una buena impresión…"_ pensó -Draco cruzándose de brazos. Harry la ayudó a ingresar.

-Es un gusto conocerte finalmente Draco - la joven alargando su mano, revolvió su cabello haciéndole arrugar la nariz porque su largo rato frente al espejo, había sido en balde y ahora su cabello parecía el de Harry –eres un niño encantador- dijo sonriéndole y después al moreno–es tan lindo como dijiste Harry-

-Quisiera decir que también es un gusto conocerte…- dijo el niño seriamente mordiéndose la lengua ante el gesto severo que le lanzó el ojiverde.

-¡Draco!- lo reprendió –estoy seguro que no quiso decir eso-

-Ella sabe a qué me refiero; ¿verdad, Susan?- sonrió con dulzura y miró tiernamente a Harry fingiendo demencia.

-Supongo- asintió nerviosa sin saber que más esperar -¿Así que, llevas tres años viviendo con Harry verdad? Apuesto a que ha de ser bueno para ti– preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

-No tienes ni idea…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos antes de estornudar fuertemente. No se esperó la potencia de su estornudo que logró prenderle fuego al saco gris perla de la chica que comenzó a chillar y él tuvo que contener una risita que amenazaba con salir.

Harry con un rápido momento lo apagó y comenzó a disculparse.

-Perdona Susan, pero Draco apenas ha comenzado a tener sus chispazos de magia, créeme que no lo hizo adrede- debido a las insistentes caras y señas que le hizo, Draco decidió fingir demencia.

-Discúlpame Susan pero no fue a propósito…- dijo con su mejor carita de ojitos llorosos de borreguito a medio morir –aunque creo que se ve más bonito así. Incluso la quemadura parece una florecita- dijo inocentemente que casi lograba convencer a su tutor.

-Creo que lo mejor será que comencemos a cenar- desvió el tema Harry dándose paciencia y serenidad pues no entendía que mosca le había picado a su niño.

Draco se sentó en silencio mientras los adultos conversaban entre sí. La chica parecía esforzarse de sobremanera en llamar la atención de Harry mientras este se hacia el obtuso por más que quisiera engañar a todos los presentes que estaba enteramente en la plática.

-Rayos, se me olvidaba el postre. En un momento regreso- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina. En momentos como ese lamentaba que Kreacher tuviera un día libre a la semana por insistencia de Hermione.

Los dos presentes sintieron el ambiente pesado sin el componente primordial que era lo que les hacía tener algo en común, pero Draco estaba determinado a no dejarse convencer. La chica con la mejor sonrisa que consiguió en escasos segundos, se dirigió persuasivamente a él.

-Mira Draco, sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero creo que por el bien de Harry podríamos comenzar a llevarnos bien ya que te guste o no, vamos a coincidir en la vida del otro por mucho tiempo…-

-Lo dudo pues tú eres la única que no encaja en este lugar- dijo sencillamente poniéndose en pie, cerciorándose que Harry aun estuviese ocupado en la cocina. La mujer quiso refutarle, pero Draco la interrumpió -¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? Que para Harry solo eres un pasatiempo, algo predeterminado a no durar, mientras que yo siempre estaré en primer lugar. Te guste o no- la mujer abrió y cerró la boca –así que hazte un favor y deja de engañarte- si quería jugar, esa sería la guerra dijo regresándose a su habitación.

 ***oOºº*1 año después *oOºº***

Estaba a solo un instante de enloquecer. Sabía que había algo mal con él ya que no estaba bien su pensamiento, simplemente no tenía pies ni cabeza y seguramente si alguien se le ocurría ponerle veritaserum en su café, descubría horribles cosas que preferiría mantener guardadas.

No comprendía que rayos se había apoderado de su una vez adorable niño pues más que nunca se esforzaba en empujarlo al descontrol y pensamientos insanos.

-¡Todo es tu culpa Seamus!- le refutó a su amigo que en los últimos 6 meses se había encargado de cuidar a Draco en ausencia de sus mejores amigos que se habían ido a un largo viaje estilo segunda luna de miel.

-¿Y porque?- la verdad no tenía respuesta, pero lo intuía ya que a Draco normalmente no le caía bien los desconocidos, pero con Seamus parecía que congenió al instante y al poco rato de conocerse, eran pura platica en secreto, risitas y el nuevo comportamiento extraño de Draco.

Conocía de sobra los dulces besos de buenas noches y buenos días de su niño, pero ahora parecían alargarse más tiempo haciendo estragos a su tambaleante moralidad y otros detallitos como esos fueron apareciendo tras la llegada en escena de Seamus (o con eso lo asociaba). Su niño nunca fue muy afecto a demostraciones físicas, pero ahora cada que podía se sentaba sobre sus piernas con esas miraditas tan encantadoras que bien sabían cómo llegarle para derretirle, sus manitas con el más puro gesto inocente, o quería creer que era inocente, tocaba sus rodillas o un poco más arriba. En definitiva no sabía cuál era su problema y porque no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

 _"_ _Corruptor de niños…"_ le dijo una vocecilla chillona muy parecida a la de Hermione que le provocó escalofríos.

Por más que salía, conocía gente nueva, el peligro lo incitaba a poco importarle la racionalidad y eso aún más se perdía cuando las suaves piernas de su niño se colocaban a horcajadas de él en busca de un abrazo. Una terrible palabra de 9 palabras saltaba a su mente y eso aún más le hacía perder la cabeza.

-Papi me siento mal...- exclamó Draco poniendo sus ojitos brillantes en acción. Draco solo lo llamaba de ese modo cuando estaban con alguien o cuando quería provocarlo de una extraña forma.

Harry por su parte, apenas y podía contener esa traicionera sonrisa al ver el exagerado teatro que se cargaba su niño. No es que le molestara, de hecho una parte de él le hacía sentir extrañamente bien porque era una muestra de celos bastante adorable.

-Pero Harry tenemos boletos para el teatro y tenemos que ser puntuales- exclamó la nueva chica con la que salía, mientras miraba su reloj. Harry suspiró y le colocó el dorso de su mano en su frente a Draco quien rechistó por la frialdad de sus manos. Notó que estaba calientito, un poco más de lo usual y se convenció de creer que realmente se sentía mal.

-Deja llevar a Draco a la cama y en un momento nos vamos-

-Pero no creo que sea tan grave...- dijo la chica mirando de mala manera al rubio que no se veía para nada enfermo.

-No lo es, sólo es un poco de fiebre pero es mejor que repose- dijo hincándose para cargar al niño que enseguida le echó los brazos al cuello -Regreso en unos minutos- finalizó la plática mientras subía las escaleras y casi pudo jurar que vio una sonrisa triunfal en el pequeño niño.

Depositándolo en la cama, lo arropo con las cobijas y llamó a Kreacher para que se hiciera cargo de él mientras no estaba.

-Y bien dragón ¿porque no te agrada Ingrid?- arqueó una ceja. El rubio se sonrojó e hizo un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia.

-No es que no me agrade. Es encantadora pero...- hizo una pausa -¿a quién quieres más a ella o a mí?- dijo tomando su peluche y se le quedó viendo como sabía que Harry siempre se derretía por su dulzura. " _Este niño me tiene bien medido..."_ pensó el moreno negando con la cabeza.

-Draco eso no se puede comparar... Pero tú siempre estarás en primer lugar sobre tosas las cosas- le acarició su cabellos y el niño dándose por bien servido se puso de rodillas para darle tierno beso en los labios.

-Que te diviertas papi- dijo juguetón a lo que Harry solo consiguió hacer sentir una especie de culpa en su pecho, logrando en toda la noche, todo menos diversión.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Harry era suyo pero su paciencia se estaba acabando.

Tanto desfile de tipas "lindas", con "grandes personalidades" solo le daba a entender cuan desesperado estaba su tutor por sentar cabeza y eso le molestaba; más aún que todas fueran solo pose y promesas de entretenimiento pero nada de genuino interés en permanecer cerca de Harry ya que con un poco de trampa usando sus "explosiones de magia" de vez en cuando, pequeños trucos de hacerse el enfermo y salían huyendo. "S _on unas tontas"_ se dijo molesto.

Pese a que las terapias con Hannah ya no eran obligatorias, para él era algo agradable externalizar un poco de sus pensamientos pese al gran berrinche y la gran contraposición que le hizo su padre cuando se enteró, pues un Malfoy siempre debe de llevar un paso adelante y nunca exponerse, guardar todo a menos que pudiera sacarle provecho después.

Sin embargo si era honesto consigo mismo, saber todo lo que sentía en ese momento podía llegar a ser agobiante y hasta cierto punto molesto, puesto que a quien iban dirigidos cada uno de sus pensamientos se andaba con sentimientos tibios. Lo quería, pero lo frenaba; lo incitaba, pero luego retrocedía. Era tan enredado que tuvo que encararlo.

Tuvo que esperar a que Seamus se fuera a su casa para abordarlo. Pudo ver la duda y una clase de terror que no comprendía pero que si le irritaba. Aún lucía algo triste después de una nueva discusión con la última chica en cuestión que ni ganas tuvo de aprenderse su nombre y solo le hizo bufar malhumorado.

-Draco...- murmuró Harry como solía hacer cuando trataba de explicarle algo por quinta vez y que se negaba a entender. Él y sus manías de seguir tratándole como un bebe.

-¡No! ¡Ya no soy el niño que encontraste en servicios sociales esa vez!- dijo haciendo un mohín que le resultó endemoniadamente adorable a Harry, pero no sonrió; simplemente no podía en esa situación en la que lo tenía.

"Para mí siempre serás ese pequeño que encontré" era su usual respuesta que como le sacaba de quicio, pero esta vez, Harry solo se le quedó viendo y acarició su cabello con cariño.

-Lo sé, ya tienes nueve años... cinco de los cuales has vivido bajo mi cuidado, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que aun eres muy pequeño…-

-¡Tengo tu edad! ¡Tengo 26 años! ¡Nací en 1980!-dijo moviendo sus brazos enfurruñado.

-Así debería ser, pero en cuerpo y mente tienes 9- " _cosa que a veces dudo"_ se dijo dándose valor para ignorar sus mejillas sonrosadas y su insistencia.

-Eres un mentiroso...- dijo comenzando a hipar rompiéndole poco a poco la dureza con la que pretendía hacerle entender -¡dijiste lo estaba confundiendo pero no es así! Yo te quiero, mucho… y por más que pasa el tiempo no se quita…-

-Yo no te mentí, nunca lo he hecho… pero está mal Draco, eso que tú dices no es posible…- dijo tratando de hablar con él y hacerle entender que eso que decía no podía ser.

-¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso!- dijo lloriqueando.

No quería permitirse sentir algo diferente. Rompía con todo lo bueno, normal y sano que consideró. Ser tachado por algo peor que un pérfido, un anormal… no quería que Draco sufriera en un futuro por ello, pero ¿cómo luchar cuando sus ojitos grises ya lloraban por él?

Lo beso con fuerza y el pequeño cuerpo vibró. Por instinto intentó alejarse, repeler la brutalidad con la que lo había asaltado, pero Harry no retrocedió, sino que se dio impulso y tomó su nuca para que no hubiera más resistencia. Su lengua se abrió paso en la boca del menor y la probó por primera vez. Un beso salvaje y burdo distando enormemente de los castos y dulces que siempre le había recibido. Si iba a odiarlo, ese era el momento… si así lograba hacerle desistir sus dulces sentimientos, no le importaba ser el malo del cuento.

Las piernas del rubio temblaron cuando lo soltó y solo se le quedó viendo de hito en hito con los labios enrojecidos y una arrítmica respiración. Harry estaba serio y en un tomo más profundó habló finalmente.

-Eso es lo que sucede cuando provocas a los mayores Draco... no es un juego y es algo mortalmente serio. ¿Sientes miedo? Porque deberías sentirlo…-

Esperaba que retrocediera. Que se diera cuenta del peligro que representaba. Esperaba reclamos, gritos, palabras hirientes, molestas, golpes incluso, pero nunca se esperó que el pequeño se inclinaría contra él volviendo a unir sus labios.

Tal parecía que había cruzado una línea peligrosa y ya no tendría vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Realmente espero que les gustara este alocado capi~ nos leemos pronto queridos mios! les mando muchos besitos! 3


	11. INTRUSO

**Notas de la Autora:** Primero que nada: Perdonen por la tardanza! no saben cuanto lo siento, pero las cosas en mi vida están algo revueltas y eso combinado con las ideas que tengo de esta historia y mi humor voluble que tiende a lo depresivo, no fue una buena combinación. Pero como pude terminé el capitulo y aquí esta! Espero que les guste y compense un poco la gran demora! Mil gracias por sus bellos comentarios: **Ginko sakata** (Te estoy muy agradecida por todos los comentarios que dejaste! me hicieron muy feliz cuando los recibí! n.n! y pues procuraré ponerle un alto a ese Harry jaja aunque no prometo nada xD), **Andy** (jeje ya verás!), **Fran Ktrin Black** (Aww querida Fran! me emocionó bastante leerte también por aquí! Así que vuelvo a disculparme por la demora TOT), **Marizza** **Berry** (sip y es bastante intrepido xD no me imagino que pasará cuando tenga 15 :P), **miredraco** (jeje si verdad? pero a Harry le encanta que sea así por mas pecaminoso que resulte :9), **Lalala** (cuanto me gustaría poder complacerte con eso de que Draco volverá a su edad real... sorry... pero no será posible... al menos por el momento sigo firme con mi idea principal por tanto eso no pasará... ;A; gomen) y **Guest** (Aww que lindo que lo hayas estado esperando~)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **INTRUSO**

En ese momento, Draco se encontraba haciendo sus deberes escolares, que pese a no ser muchos, no tenía su total atención en ellos, si no en su lugar, estaba más interesado en lo que estaba diciendo su guardián en turno, que aunque no era Harry, era de suma importancia lo que le contaba.

Seamus Finnigan en primeras instancias cuando entró al número 12 de Grimmauld Place no fue de su agrado. No con su uniforme de auror arrugado, no su túnica torcida, no con ese extraño acento irlandés y menos con esa absurda necesidad de echarle el brazo a Harry cada cinco minutos. No, no le cayó bien cuando lo vio.

Sin embargo eso cambió cuando cruzaron palabra y le dio a entender a todo lo ancho que Harry no era de su interés, al menos no desde el punto de vista romántico. Eso fue un buen incentivo y más con las jugosas confesiones de Harry sobre su persona (la mayoría dadas en cierto grado de ebriedad y que eran desconocidos para él) que no podía parar de escuchar y que Seamus parecía tenerlas al por mayor.

-¿Sabías que a Harry le encanta cuando te duermes sobre su pecho? No te miento, puede hablar sobre ello más de 20 minutos sin cansarse… claro, con al menos 500 ml de bebida de al menos 10% del volumen de alcohol en su sistema- dijo risueño.

A Draco también eso le gustaba. Poder escuchar el latir de su corazón en su oído era un confort sin par que le arrullaba en esas difíciles noches de sueño y que a Harry también le gustara, lo hacía mucho mejor.

-¿Qué tanto le estas diciendo Seamus?- cuestionó Harry entrando con un paquete de pergaminos antes de arrojarlos sobre su escritorio. Se veía cansado, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada verde los observó a uno a otro de manera crítica –Creo que están demasiado juntos….- dijo apretando sus labios como tratándose algo que quería decir pero que pensó que no sería prudente.

Draco conocía esa mirada. Harry estaba celoso y le encantaba. Poniendo su mejor cara inocente se le acercó a abrazarlo.

-Solo platicábamos cosas bonitas- sonrió radiante Draco y Harry sudado frío pensó acalambrado " _¿y porque a mí me suena a algo malo?…"_

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Con la llegada del anochecer, Seamus se fue a su turno nocturno prometiendo a Draco recogerlo de la escuela al día siguiente. Esa era prácticamente su rutina que era lo suficientemente cómoda para los tres, pues Seamus no tenía donde quedarse y Harry podía irse al trabajo más tranquilo sabiendo que Draco era bien cuidado.

" _Claro… aunque se la pasan hablando de mi la mayor parte del tiempo…"_ se dijo avergonzado pues más de una vez había celado a Draco de manera irascible e inmadura por su cercanía a Seamus " _Buen guardián en turno que soy…"_ suspiró poniéndose su pijama para estar más descansado de sus clásicas túnicas de auror.

Draco ya estaba acomodado en su cama abrazando su dragón blanco que pese a que decía que era lo suficientemente mayor para cuentos de hadas, no lo soltaba ni en broma.

Encendió su lámpara para poder seguir analizando sus papeles pendientes. Tantas cosas extrañas que habían sucedido en los últimos días en la comunidad mágica que parecían no tener relación entre sí, pero que Harry tenía sus dudas. Sumaban 3 cadáveres en esa semana y eso sin contar la desaparición de otras 4 personas. No pintaba bien pero no había nada que ligara las muertes realizadas de forma tan diferente y en diferentes locaciones, nada tenía sentido y eso comenzaba a estresarlo.

Tal vez no era su caso porque ahora trabajaba tras un escritorio, pero aun así las cosas en la oficina andaban tensas y Seamus le había pedido ayuda. Era obvio que no podía decirle que no pues él estaba intrigado. Era como si lo tuviera frente a él pero que no podía verlo.

 _"_ _Esto esta tan confuso… pero no pueden ser casos aislados… es demasiado sospechoso…"_ pensaba mientras hojeaba sus papeles. La calidez de Draco lo reconfortaba de cierta manera, su pequeño rodeó por instinto su cintura posesivamente como si percibiera su desazón. Le parecía un gesto adorable y más aún su reticencia a no soltarle pese a que le había dicho que trabajaría hasta tarde.

Suspiró. Por más que analizaba no llegaba a ningún lado. Se quitó las gafas y sobó el puente de su nariz. Acarició los lacios cabellos de su niño, tan suaves que se deslizaban entre sus dedos; no podía evitar sonreír.

Los pensamientos serios fueron drenándose hasta convertirse en unos un tanto agradables y perturbadores por un sentido muy distinto. Aun podía percibir el beso de Draco sobre sus labios y su cuerpo tembló. El embrollo en el que se estaba metiendo era harina de otro costal, pero no por ello quería dejar de pensar en ello.

Una carta llegó y Draco frotando sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, fulminó con la mirada a la lechuza tímida que se posó en el perchero. Tuvo que contenerse en rodar los ojos. Solo esperaba que su niño no se despertara pues se pondría de mal humor.

Era una carta de Vanessa o "su nueva conquista" como solía referirse Ron en busca de jugosos relatos de tono sexual que esperaba obtener. Era una foto de la chica mandándole besos y una nota en letras grandes "nos vemos pronto, Harry xoxo" Draco ya más despierto que dormido, se incorporó y le arrancó la carta de sus manos.

-¿No habías terminado con esa tipa?- preguntó Draco molesto zarandeando el papel ante su cara. Harry no quería pleitos tan entrada la noche, pero parecía que su silencio solo conseguía encrespar a su niño.

-Draco, su nombre es Vanesa y por el momento es complicado… he tenido mucho trabajo, ella salió a un simposio y no la he visto…- pero su niño no entendía su razonamiento; saltó de la cama y repetía entre dientes "Esto es inaudito".

Quiso acariciar sus sedosos cabellos rubios pero este enseguida le rehuyó como si su simple toque quemara –vamos Draco… vuelve a la cama… mañana será un largo día- dijo con voz cansada. Tenía demasiado trabajo y necesitaba una larga noche de sueño, pero su pequeño parecía de otra idea y no se movió de su lugar. No podía dormir sin él, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ello como para dejar que se fuera –Draco….- Pidió de la mejor manera que pudo, pero el niño bufando se volvió a negar.

-No podrás dormir conmigo hasta que termines con ella- dijo muy digno –buenas noches- azotó la puerta y Harry suspiró pesadamente.

De plano buenas noches era lo último que tendría estaba seguro. Se había acostumbrado a ese pequeño cuerpo acurrucado contra el suyo. Dormir sería imposible.

 ** _*oOºº*1 semana y media después*oOºº*_**

Era la cuarta taza de café del día y aun la somnolencia no se le quitaba. Seamus le había dado las gracias por su análisis y le prometió que lo mantendría al tanto de los progresos del caso o casos, dependiendo si estaban conectados.

Hermione quien apenas había llegado a su casa, estaba cruzada de brazos zapateando frente a él. Estaba modo madre regañona y no tenía cabeza para poder dialogar amenamente con ella. _Perfecto, lo que faltaba…"_ se dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco al mirar lo furiosa que estaba.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ¿CÓMO QUE TERMINASTE CON TODAS MIS AMIGAS? ¡Maldición! Todas son tan especiales y grandes mujeres ¿Qué es lo que no tienen o según tu les falta?- sabía que esa conversación la tendrían tarde o temprano, pero hubiese preferido que fuera mucho después, cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, descansado y con un delicioso beso de buenos días de un Draco sonriente, en lugar del dragón enojón que tenía dando vueltas en casa escupiendo fuego.

-Eran muy agradables pero simplemente no funcionó… lo siento… aparte a Draco pareció que no le simpatizó ninguna- dijo inocentemente obviando el hecho de que el mismo había estado mucho más interesado en un beso de su niño que en todo el tiempo que convivió con las amigas de Hermione. La castaña lo escudriñó pero sabía que si era así no podía presionar más, ya después se encargaría de ello.

-Te vez fatal…-

-No he dormido bien en 10 días Hermi ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo frotando sus sienes. Un par de cartas entraron volando y solo pudo rodar los ojos. Necesitaba otro café con urgencia antes de regresar a la oficina y decidió pedírselo a Kreacher obviando las malas miradas que le lanzaba Hermione en desaprobación.

Hojeó la correspondencia y no había nada de interés. Invitaciones a los juegos de temporada, pagos, pagos, junta con su jefe a las 5 de la tarde, la colegiatura de Draco, una carta de Vanessa pidiéndole citarse y sonrió con tranquilidad " _Por fin volvería a tener una buena noche de sueño"_ se dijo entusiasmado.

Parecía la correspondencia usual, todo muy normal hasta que se topó con una carta sin remitente que por más que la revisaba estaba en blanco.

-Qué extraño- dijo Hermione tomándola o mejor dicho arrebatándosela con curiosidad -¿un admirador o admiradora?- preguntó interesada pero Harry negó enseguida.

-Imposible… tengo hechizos de seguridad para que nada de eso pase…- dijo revisándola nuevamente. Se suponía que solo deberían de entrar de remitentes seleccionados, por tanto era muy curioso que hubiera burlado su seguridad.

Alguien se había tomado demasiadas molestias con esa carta que era muy sospechoso.

-¿Crees que…?- preguntó Hermione levitando la carta a una distancia que consideró prudente, regresó a ver a Harry quien con su varita lista asintió. Sin decir nada la abrió.

-¡Joder!- vociferó Harry cuando un denso humo salió cual erupción del trozo de papel que entró en combustión al instante. Ambos intentaron detenerlo pero este se esparció como el fuego -¡Kreacher!- gritó lo más claro que consiguió sin dejar de mover su varita para disipar el virulento atentado.

Ambos comenzaron a toser y Kreacher entrando en la estancia comenzó a ventilar el lugar.

-Creí que el hechizo que tenías no permitía la entrada de trampas…- dijo la castaña recuperando el aliento.

-Y yo… pero parece que alguien se burló del sistema…- dijo mirando el escombro que se creó. Eso no le gustaba ni un poco y se preparó para llevar a analizar esa misteriosa carta explosiva o lo que quedaba de ella.

 _"_ _Lo que me faltaba, un atentado directo. Simplemente encantador…"_ se dijo tratando de ocultar con un encantamiento sus ojeras antes de colocarse su túnica y dirigirse al Ministerio.

 ***oOºº*1 semana después *oOºº***

Aunque el atentado con mensajes no se había vuelto a repetir, Harry aún se sentía ansioso. Draco había estado resfriado un par de días por lo tanto supuso un tiempo en el que lo tuvo vigilado las 24 horas del día haciéndole sentir de alguna forma seguro pensando que nada malo podría pasarle. Los únicos que entraban a la casa eran Andrómeda, Seamus y Teddy; siendo los dos primeros los que de vez en vez le relevaban de su cargo de vigilancia.

No quería ser un exagerado, pero no podía evitar pensar lo peor. Ya había sido secuestrado una vez en una casa segura como La Madriguera y eso sin contar la misteriosa carta… no. Simplemente no podía relajarse.

-Calma camarada que pondrás de pestañas a ese dragón que tienes como protegido- dijo Seamus ayudándole a implementar la seguridad – ¿tan siquiera ya le dijiste para que este alerta?-

-No quiero asustarlo Seamus… sabes lo sensible que es- dijo agobiado. La carta no había dejado ninguna huella mágica sobre ella por tanto no se podía rastrear. Sin embargo si tuviera que apostar sería por esos mortifagos prófugos que aún quedaban. Con la muerte de McNair se habían desvanecido en el aire, pero parecía que volvían a hacer acto de presencia. Tenía que atraparlos si no quería que dañaran a Draco. No podía permitirlo.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Tras su acostumbrado momento vespertino que pasaba Draco en compañía de los retratos de sus padres, bajó al primer piso con una peculiar sonrisa tan lleno de sí mismo que Harry no pudo evitar pasar saliva con dificultad nada más verle y Draco lo sabía.

Ya estaba mucho mejor de su resfriado y Harry un poco más repuesto de su larga temporada de insomnio puesto que pudo acompañarle por ese breve periodo que tuvo que cuidarle, pero ahora nuevamente desterrado de la habitación de Draco, su necesidad de tocarle y abrazarle estaba escociendo en su piel.

-C-Creí que habías dicho que odiabas los shorts…- dijo con dificultad tratando de apartar sus ojos de las delgadas y blancas piernas que se movían rítmicamente sobre la cómoda posición del sofá.

-No dije que los odiara… tú me enseñaste que es una mala palabra…- dijo con inocencia – dije que no me gustaban… pero creo que cualquiera puede tener un cambio de opinión ¿no crees?- esa sonrisa lo hizo temblar. Como detestaba que utilizara sus palabras contra de él y más aún cuando lucía tan adorablemente tentador.

Lo prudente en ese panorama era que fuera el adulto en cuestión y se levantara del sillón poniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos, pero entre esa dulce sensación y la moralidad… esa última salía volando a la estratosfera.

-¿Puedo faltar mañana a clases para acompañar a Teddy?- preguntó tiernamente jugueteando con los vellos de su brazo provocando pequeños estremecimientos involuntarios –se lo debo después de contagiarle el resfriado…- Harry aun estaba reticente a ponerle en peligro, por lo que la idea de que se quedara en casa de Andrómeda sonaba bien. Suspiró tratando de apartar la mirada, enfriando sus pensamientos.

-Vale, a Teddy le gustaría la compañía para que no se aburra y no le saque canas verdes a tu tía- dijo tranquilamente dejándose intoxicar por la pura esencia de la piel de Draco –pero es la última vez ¿eh? No me gusta que faltes a la escuela- intentó sonar autoritario pero sin éxito, porque su voz enseguida se quebró cuando su pequeño dragón en agradecimiento besó su mejilla. Como le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido más al sur ese contacto que tanto añoraba.

-Vamos ojitos grises… déjame dormir contigo…- pidió enterrando su rostro en su nuca ocasionándole cosquillas a Draco quien se alejó escasos centímetros para acuñar su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos.

-No- dijo simplemente dándole un nuevo beso ahora en su nariz pero sin cambiar su determinada expresión a negarle aquello que Harry tanto ansiaba –sigo molesto contigo…- murmuró dándose la vuelta para encararlo –aunque creo que podemos hacer un trueque- podía presentir lo que quería y aguantó la respiración.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó como que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Tu qué crees?- rebatió el menor relamiéndose los labios con incitadora dulzura que los ojos verdes solo se perdieron en ese gesto. Era obvio lo que quería, pero el problema era que por el momento no podía dárselo.

-Pequeño rufián…- fue lo único que pudo ver, antes de que Draco con una divertida expresión corriera lejos de su alcance.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Con Harry partiendo a su trabajo, Draco seguido del fiel Kreacher quien como su sombra, no lo dejaba por nada del mundo pues alegaba que "protegería al pequeño amito de todo mal", arribaron a la pacifica casa de su tía quien los recibió con el mismo parco trato de siempre.

-Te ves fatal Edward- dijo Draco sentándose en la silla más próxima listo para leer el libro de pociones avanzadas que Hermione le regaló en su recién cumpleaños número 9. Le alegraba ver a su mejor amigo y más esos alivianados intercambios de opiniones que lo ponían generalmente de buen humor. El ahora pelicastaño rodó los ojos antes de un absceso de tos.

-Pues tú no te vez mejor Drawco…- rebatió sacándole la lengua que el rubio ofendido solo lanzó un "hum" molesto.

Si era cierto que sus noches de sueño no eran las mejores, pero al menos las incontables historias que su madre desde su cuadro le contaba eran una forma de arrullarse con recuerdos de su infancia perdida que parecía tan lejana en su memoria como si le hubiese pasado a alguien ajeno a él.

-Pero al menos yo ya no estoy enfermo- dijo mordaz a lo que el otro entrecerró los ojos listo para contraatacar.

-¿Y quién me contagió?-

-Detalles, detalles- dijo con un sonrisilla inocente que nadie más que Harry podría creer.

-Como sea… cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado con Harry porque tenía una ojeras terribles hace rato que lo vi- dijo Teddy recargándose sobre sus codos para ponerle más atención.

-No mucho…- dijo restándole la importancia –tu abuela sí que hace unos panquecitos ricos- dijo tratando de desviar el tema, pero Teddy quien ya lo conocía no desistió.

-Sí, sí, si lo se… pero no desvíes el tema, aquí lo que importa es que ya deberías de levantarle el castigo a mi padrino ¿no crees? No es su culpa que vuelva locas a las chicas y que estas te vean como clara competencia y por eso te molesten…- Draco gruñó apretando la almohada más cerca antes de lanzársela a la cara.

-No lo haré hasta que aprenda la lección… ¡es mío! Él debe de entender eso- se cruzó de brazos –a demás no ha querido romper con esa tipa… sigue dando largas y largas… ¡incluso se atrevió decirme que la tal Viviana me preparó sopa y que esperaba que me mejorara pronto! ¡Que cínico de parte de los dos!- bufó iracundo de solo recordarlo.

-Creo que se llama Vanessa- dijo disimuladamente Teddy.

-Me vale como se llame…-

-Pues bueno, ni que hacerle- se alzó de hombros Teddy sintiendo un poco de pena por su padrino porque podía llegar a tener la paciencia de un santo para poder lidiar con el voluble dragón.

-Eso…- dijo abriendo su pesado libro para dedicarse a la lectura –y tú ya duérmete que tía Andrómeda no tarda en subir y nos va a regañar si no tomas tu siesta- dijo Draco con un pequeño escalofrío. Sí que su tía podría ser de temer cuando se enojaba.

-Pero no quiero dormir…- dijo Teddy haciendo puchero.

Un fuerte ruido provino en la planta de abajo y los niños se regresaron a ver. Lo siguiente que pudieron escuchar fue el tan conocido sonido de los chasquidos de encantamientos; uno tras otro y golpes de impacto contra las paredes.

-Mi abuelita…- murmuró Teddy haciendo amago de salir de su cama.

-Hey, yo iré- dijo Draco deteniéndolo, no sintiéndose muy valiente de encarar lo que sea que estuviese pasando allá abajo pero sabía que Teddy siendo menor era el que debería de ser protegido. Cerró los ojos para darse valor y salió por la puerta.

No sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero esperaba que no fuera nada grave. Solo un completo malentendido de su parte.

-Hola pequeño Malfoy… nos vemos nuevamente…- murmuró una gélida voz tan extrañamente familiar que heló hasta la médula.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Teddy no sabía qué hacer y estuvo dando vueltas alrededor de la cama. Ya no escuchaba nada y eso se le hacía de muy mal augurio. Armándose de su pequeña varita de entrenamiento decidió dejar su refugio.

–Ya me cansé de esperar, yo también voy- dijo con su voz temblando de miedo. Temía por su abuela y ahora Draco que había decidido adelantarse.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Ese día Harry no había tenido demasiado trabajo y por tanto solo estaba esperando pacientemente la llegada de su salida. Eso sí podía contar como una de las pocas ventajas que tenía ser un auror de escritorio.

Ron le estaba haciendo compañía durante su relajado almuerzo contándole divertidas anécdotas y sobre su ambiciosa idea de invertir en la tienda de bromas de George. Aunque Hermione parecía tener sus reservas, a Harry le parecía una tremenda buena idea pues su amigo del alma se veía con un brillo especial y una genuina sonrisa de alegría, como poco se le había visto en los últimos años.

"Si es lo que quieres, hazlo. Yo lo haría su fuera tu" fue lo que le dijo con una palmadita que el pelirrojo de agradeció entusiasmado antes de que Hermione ahondara en los pro y contras de esa delicada decisión que aseguraba no debía tomar a la ligera.

Con curiosidad vio a un pequeño niño correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos y lo que en un principio le pareció algo enternecedor, pasó a ser una dolorosa corazonada que iba en crescendo en su pecho cuando reconoció de quien se trataba.

-¿Teddy?- preguntó un tono más agudo de lo que debía, pero la preocupación exudaba en cada poro de su angustiado ser. El pequeño jadeaba tratando de recobrar el aliento. Estaba roja su cara y moqueaba de tanto en tanto -¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Harry, no lo agobies- pidió Hermione inclinándose para tranquilizar al pequeño, pero Teddy negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que venir… Harry… ayúdalos…- el moreno ya no escuchó más. Solo les echó una mirada insistente a sus amigos que rápidamente entendieron el mensaje y comenzó a correr con el corazón en la garganta.

Le había especificado con claridad a Kreacher que en caso de percances pusiera a Draco a salvo y que le notificara enseguida, pero, no lo había hecho. O eso solo era una falsa alarma o realmente había sido algo demasiado malo.

Entró a la casa de Andrómeda como bólido, siendo seguido muy de cerca de Ron. Su respiración se cortó al ver al viejo elfo tirado a sus pies, seguido de Andrómeda. Había un charco de sangre y la desesperación nublando su mente, no le hacía posible reconocer de cuál de los dos provenía o si era una mezcla de ambos.

Su corazón latía frenético y una sola frase circulaba en su corteza. _"Draco…por favor que Draco esté bien…"_

Ron se encargó de mandar un patronus y de revisar a si Andrómeda seguía con vida o Kreacher. Harry con su varita firmemente izada inspeccionaba, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con algo que no quería ver, pero que su cuerpo de forma automática lo condujo hacia él por ese instinto sobreprotector que tenía.

Su niño. Su pequeño dragón sobre las escaleras inconsciente, respirando apenas audible que le quebró el corazón al verlo tan indefenso. Una marca extraña estaba sobre su frente y la marca tenebrosa nuevamente manchado su brazo como si ahí hubiese estado toda su vida.

No comprendía porque no podía tener una vida normal, mucho menos porque ahora todo parecía que decantaba a su pequeño niño de ojos grises y nada le dolía más que él pagando por algo de lo que no tenía culpa alguna.

-Draco…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento! Espero que haya sido de su agrado! nos leemos en la siguiente entrega! :3

PD. no se preocupen mucho por Draco, el estará bien! aunque si sufrirá un poquis a lo largo del fic, tendrá un final feliz! (soy fanática de los Happy ending jeje n.n)

Besos~


	12. ESPERA

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! aquí Dolce finalmente reportándose de entre los muertos, ya mas recobrada que antes y un poco mejor de lo que me dejó este mes que acaba de pasar. Como siempre, no los aburriré con mi insulsa vida, solo diré que lo siento por demorar, pero pues como ahora cuando no me llueve me llovizna pues no queda de otra que aprovechar un poco los días soleados para no dejar en el aire esta historia que siento que entre más tiempo pasa, menos le hago justicia de lo que muchos esperan de ella, sin embargo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para irla desarrollando como se debe. Mil gracias por sus comentarios que siempre son un gusto de recibir y de leer! **Guest** (espero que siga gustándote la historia :D), **Sonyeke** (pues no estoy muerta! estaba moribunda pero ya estoy mejor xD), **xonyaa11** (algo de razón tienes! si que entre esos dos si que era pura tensión sexual pero ninguno de los dos se animó a dar el paso jeje pero pues bueno, este giro de circunstancias les dió una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos!), **Marizza Berry** (No te preocupes! que todo saldrá bien! ya falta como la mitad para que termine la historia :9), **CrossMcCarthy** (que bueno que volviste! pues tengo una explicación para lo de la marca tenebrosa jeje espero que sea satisfactoria jiji), **Ginko sakata** (no te adelantaré nada para spoilerte! oopsy~ sorry! lo único que puedo decirte es que Harry logrará salvarlo de cualquier mal n.n), **Fran Karin Black** (Aww espero que ya hayas podido recuperar tu cuenta! mil gracias por estar por aquí :3)

Sin mas que decir, a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **ESPERA**

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sentía su respiración copiosa por lo poco que los demás decían o mejor dicho; no decían. Eso era aún peor y comenzaba a asustar a Teddy. Su abuela Andrómeda aún seguía inconsciente y por más que pasaba el tiempo, de su querido amigo Draco tampoco hacía mención ningún medimago que salía de sus cuartos.

La mano de Harry estrechaba su hombro de tanto en tanto sin apartar sus ojos de la puerta de observación, con su mente divagando en temas muy similares a los de su ahijado pero que no se atrevía a hacer mención.

-Fue mi culpa Harry… debí de acompañar a Draco…- dijo con ojitos llorosos Teddy conmoviendo al mayor quien instintivamente lo abrazó tratando de consolarle.

El mismo aún estaba en shock por lo que había pasado, por tanto comprendía que para Teddy debía de ser al menos diez veces peor.

Una parte de él aún se lamentaba del perecimiento del viejo elfo. Aunque nunca fueron unidos, si les haría falta y le sabía fatal como simplemente se desvaneció de sus vidas. Al menos había tratado de proteger a Draco y Andrómeda pese a que esa última siempre retachó de traidora de la sangre; pero al parecer la herencia Black fluyendo por sus venas fue suficiente incentivo para también brindarle auxilio y salvarle de una muerte segura.

-No digas eso Teddy, hiciste lo que debías de hacer- dijo dándole seguridad para que no dudara en la decisión que había tomado, que a todas luces para él fue la correcta –no tenías oportunidad- _"ninguno, de hecho…"_ se dijo con pesar –aparte, aun eres muy pequeño para exponerte de esa forma-

-Pero Draco…-

-Él está bien- dijo tratando de ser positivo –aunque no debió de haber intervenido, tu hiciste lo pertinente y fuiste a buscarme- acarició sus cabellos –si algo debo de hacer es darte las gracias pues así pudimos llegar a San Mungo cuanto antes para que los atendieran a ambos- el niño aun no muy convencido de sus palabras, asintió recargando su cabeza en su hombro, en la espera de las tan preciadas noticias.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Tras un par de horas de vigilancia Harry llevaba su cuarto café sentado con Teddy, Hermione y Ron en la sala de espera. Ninguno decía nada y el críptico sonido de la luz era lo único que importunaba el mudo silencio. No había nada que decir, al menos no de parte de Harry quien solo podía apresar sus manos en su pantalón.

Cuantas ganas tenía de golpear la pared hasta que sus nudillos sangraran. Estaba casi seguro que eso era obra de los mortifagos prófugos del reducido grupo de McNair. _"¿Pero cómo ligarlos directamente?"_ se dijo molesto. Hasta el momento solo eran especulaciones suyas y no tenía pruebas contundentes para establecer un vínculo. Aunque tampoco le constaba si realmente era un grupo pequeño o era más grande de sus tres señalados. Uno pensaría que con uno muerto sería mucho más fácil llegar al nido de serpientes despiadadas y crueles, pero no fue así.

 _"_ _Maldita suerte"_ se dijo entre dientes. Ser auror de escritorio no le permitía intervenir en el la búsqueda de evidencia y mucho menos por ser familiar de los afectados.

-Oye camarada tanto café te dañara el estómago- dijo Seamus que apneas llegaba, pasándole una manzanilla al sentarse a su lado –ve a casa a descansar y lleva a Teddy que esto solo lo altera- Harry lo miró como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo.

-No puedo dejar a Draco solo ¿Qué tal si sale el medimago?-

-Yo te avisaré enseguida- dijo Hermione dándole ánimos –no podrás ayudarle a nadie si estas al borde del colapso, Harry- el moreno regresó a ver al pequeño Teddy que se caía de sueño, pero estaba fielmente aferrado a su túnica sin despegarle la vista a la puerta.

-Yo te acompaño hermano, que mi jefe me llama, pero podría acompañarte al turno nocturno- dijo Ron chasqueando la lengua.

Harry regresó a ver a sus amigos dudando si delegar o no su prioridad.

-Llevaré a Teddy con Molly y regresaré- sentenció sin escuchar los "peros" de los demás. Su ahijado se removió un poco en su negación a dejar su puesto al igual que él, pero sabía que era lo que correspondía, así que reticente accedió a seguirle.

Cada paso que daba, su mente se llenaba de más y más cosas. Draco secuestrado, Draco lastimado, Draco huérfano y ultrajado. Tan pesada carga que se apilaba en los pobres hombros de su protegido a tan corta edad. Con tanto pesar en su ser uno pensaría que se merecía una larga y tranquila vida lejos del peligro. _"¿Porque no pueden dejarle en paz?"_ se preguntó apretando la mandíbula dando pisadas cada vez mas fuertes.

Dirigiéndose a la salida, se toparon con Hannah, quien llegó corriendo tras de ellos casi tan roja como un tomate.

-Harry, menos mal que te encontré- dijo la mujer tratando de recuperar el aliento recargando su peso sobre sus piernas –vine tan rápido como me enteré. Que terrible que haya pasado otro altercado de esta magnitud al pequeño Draco-

-Lamento no haberte informado antes que faltaríamos a la cita de la tarde…- la rubia negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

-Descuida, lo que menos importa es la cita, si me sorprendí que faltaran… sin embargo tu no te preocupes. Tanto Draco como Andrómeda están en buenas manos; Ernie es quien se está encargando de todo y no es por presumir pero es un excelente medimago– dijo con honestidad sumamente orgullosa de su esposo –aunque si te hace sentir más tranquilo me inmiscuiré un poco para mantenerte al tanto. Tal vez no es mi área, pero Ernie nunca puede decirme que no- le guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias Hannah- respondió aliviado ante esa noticia alentadora, acomodando el dormido cuerpo de Teddy en su regazo. Realmente eso lo tranquilizaba más –en verdad te lo agradecería de todo corazón-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Tal y como lo había dicho que haría, solo pasó a la Madriguera a dejar a Teddy e informarle los acontecimientos tanto a Molly como Arthur, los cuales al instante le ofrecieron su ayuda en todo lo que pudieran; de ahí se dirigió a su casa a asearse un poco y regresar un poco más fresco de sus ideas. No sentía cansancio alguno. Lo único que necesitaba era a Draco sano y salvo en su abrazo. Era lo único vital para su tranquilidad.

Con Hermione y Seamus acompañándolo, las siguientes horas de espera fueron más llevaderas. No era como esperó pasar sus recién canjeadas vacaciones, pero fue la única forma que se le ocurrió de que no le descontaran su salario y que pudiera estar las veinticuatro horas del día al pendiente de Draco.

A la mañana siguiente con el despunte del sol, tal y como esperaba, su amiga aún teniendo cosas que hacer en su trabajo, los dejó con la promesa de regresar lo más pronto que pudiera. Sabía que la única responsabilidad era la suya, por tanto le agradecía que le hubiese acompañado. Regresó a ver Seamus quien se veía casi tan apagado como él, pero que más enérgico de lo que se sentía se apuró a silenciar cualquier cosa que iba a decir.

-Antes de que siquiera lo digas, yo te respondo: ni sueñes que te dejaré a ti solo hombre, que el dragón también es mi responsabilidad, así que guárdate tu comentario alentador- Harry sonrió de lado.

-Gracias camarada- fue lo único que dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda poniéndose de pie por otro café.

El líquido caliente podía obrar de forma mágica en su cuerpo alerta. La espera entre esas blancas paredes era tortuosa, pero estaba consiente que podría sobre llevarla aunque se tornara difícil.

-¿Noche pesada?- Preguntó Hannah con una sonrisa en su rostro que Harry no sabía muy bien como tomarse.

-No mucho… aunque Ernie aún no ha dado ninguna noticia. Ni buena ni mala- la mujer regresando a ver a todos lados lo tomó de un hombro y se lo llevó al rincón más aislado de la sala.

–Tengo información- dijo en una peculiar voz baja que captó la atención de Harry quien también se acercó para escucharle -y aunque Ernie me dijo que no te dijera nada de lo que está ocurriendo, te lo diré de todas maneras- dijo maliciosa haciendo que Harry suspirara –El caso de Andrómeda es algo muy delicado pero es tratable, solo perdió mucha magia y debido a su edad esta delicada, sin embargo Draco es harina de otro costal… no me entiendas mal, él está bien pero…- hizo una pausa enfocando sus ojos en las personas que se movían como si temiese que alguien la sorprendiera.

-¿Pero?- preguntó Harry comenzando a impacientarse.

-Pero… aunque lograron quitarle la marca sobre su frente, el hechizo permanece…- completó meditabunda –es un hechizo muy raro si me lo preguntas, uno muy antiguo y muy poco utilizado. Realmente no tiene sentido que lo hayan ocupado…-

-Maldición Hannah ¿de qué hechizo se trata?-

-Vale, que desesperación, hasta donde lo que se, es una variación del "accio" que como bien sabes significa "yo invito, invoco"… pero esta variación es "accitus" que sirve para atar cualquier objeto o persona a lo que el encantador desee, pero su fuerza es mucho más limitada que muchos dejaron de usarle porque hay otros hechizos mejores… así que es un misterio por qué usaron precisamente ese hechizo…- dijo bajando aún más la voz.

-¿Y la marca del brazo?- cuestionó Harry viendo por la ventana de observación a su niño inconsciente siendo tratado con diversos hechizos.

-Eso es aún más curioso pues… tengo entendido que no adquirió la marca tenebrosa sino hasta los 16 años… por tanto no se trata de una reaparición pues Draco aún conserva la edad física y mental de un niño de 9 años-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es una advertencia Harry. Si mis deducciones son correctas y casi siempre lo son; alguien está tratando de meterse contigo y provocarte al plantar el pasado mortifago de Draco…- Harry pensó que en efecto, lo habían conseguido puesto que 2 veces ya habían logrado llegar a Draco. No solo estaba molesto, si no que cuando tuviera en sus manos a los causantes de todo ese sufrimiento a su niño, morirían de una forma lenta y dolorosa antes de que pudieran decir "Quidditch".

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Con las manos aun en puño y los labios fruncidos, Harry permaneció en silencio un rato más. Hannah se les unió en la espera, asegurando que ya no tardaba mucho para que pudiera ver a Draco y el moreno quería creerle. Seamus los miraba; primero a uno y después al otro, pero se guardaba sus comentarios hasta que lo involucraran en lo que estaba pasando.

En la siguiente hora de sepulcral silencio, Ernie finalmente emergió del cuarto con la intención de hablar con ellos. Justo lo que estaban esperando. El hombre con su aire indolente e indiferente expresión, distaba mucho del chico que Harry una vez conoció.

 **-** Como supongo que Hannah ya te actualizó de la mayor parte de los acontecimientos, seré breve. - Ernie le lanzó una mirada acusadora a su mujer que solo fingió que le hablaba la virgen y suspiró –Andrómeda tendrá que permanecer un poco más de tiempo en el hospital pues su magia aun esta inestable y tenemos que ver cómo reacciona una vez que salga del coma inducido- Harry asintió mínimo ante lo poco que podía hacer por la dama mayor. –por otro lado, Draco ya está mucho mejor y aunque el hechizo permanece, no le hará presentar secuelas de algún tipo- dijo su ex compañero de una manera fría como dictaba su profesión.

-¿Entonces puedo pasar a verlo?- preguntó dando un paso, dispuesto a hacerlo le dieran permiso o no porque su pregunta fue solo una mera cordialidad hacia el medimago.

-Claro, estoy seguro que no tarda en despertar- dijo Ernie con una apenas perceptible sonrisa dando un asentimiento con la cabeza, antes de alejarse a otra sala con paso acelerado.

-¿Ves? No estuvo tan mal, ya solo resta que seas lo más cuidadoso posible y también te sugiero que no menciones nada del acontecimiento que podría ser perjudicial para su estado emocional- recomendó Hannah con interés –mímalo bastante que se lo merece- le dio un codazo amistoso –y más te vale que lo cuides mejor-

-Lo haré Hannah, gracias- le dio un abrazo a la rubia mujer que en voz baja le habló.

-Y nada de chicas en la casa, que lastimas al dragoncito ¿eh?- Harry se estremeció y se le quedó viendo. _"¿Hasta cuánto le contó Draco?"_ pensó tragando saliva con dificultad –sí, lo es todo- dijo con seguridad tal cual si le hubiese leído la mente –pero no te diré que es "todo" lo que se pues eso está protegido por la confidencialidad psicomago- paciente- dijo en un tono que Harry comprendió la veracidad de cuanto era "todo".

-Claro- solo pudo decir cuando Hannah corriendo nuevamente se fue por donde había venido. Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero ya lo se había dicho como procedería su trato sin que se lo dijera. _"Aunque creo que lo mejor será que después hable personalmente con Hannah sobre ello"_ meditó.

-¿Entonces ya está bien Draquito?- preguntó Seamus sonriendo ampliamente acomodando su arrugada túnica de auror, dispuesto a volver a su trabajo -¿vas a pasar o esperaras todavía una invitación formal?-

-Voy a pasar- aseguró rápidamente dispuesto a entrar al cuarto cerrado –pero antes, quiero que investigues algo por mí- dijo tranquilamente haciendo caso omiso de las palpitaciones de su corazón. Si en alguien podía confiar era en Seamus, por tanto era él quien sería su mano derecha en desentrañar ese peculiar nexo que estaba seguro existía entre los ex –Mortifagos y las contrastantes agresiones contra Draco.

-¿De qué se trata?- cuestionó interesado.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Apenas y pudiendo abrir sus parpados tan pesados como los sentí, Draco luchaba entre los recuerdos de instantes anteriores como luces que aparecían frente a sus ojos, uno tras otro. " _¿Por qué no puedo despertar_?" se preguntaba removiéndose inquieto.

Tenía la noción de haber bajado las escaleras de casa de su tía Andrómeda con mucho temor y arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho. Un hombre cuyo rostro no pudo observar a detalle le apuntaba con una varita. Dos personas conocidas en el suelo y mucha sangre esparcida; pero su cuerpo no podía reaccionar. Escuchó unas terroríficas palabras y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció en ese instante. Una mano cálida acarició sus cabellos con ternura y apretó los ojos en su vano intento de abrir los ojos. Ese agradable toque solo podía evocarle a una sola persona.

La claridad en la habitación era demasiado intensa para poder asimilarla y parpadeó varias veces en lo que sus ojos cansados se acostumbraban. Tenía que verle y sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos.

-¡Draco!- exclamó aquella voz familiar con una sorpresa palpable en su timbre -¡Oh Merlín! Finalmente despertaste ojitos grises-

-Harry…- dijo en voz baja el pequeño siendo abrazado al instante por los fuertes brazos del auror. Ahí entre ellos se sentía en casa. Por lo poco que podía ver, cayó en la cuenta que estaba en San Mungo. No le agradaba ese lugar, pero intuía por ello que el atentado había sido más serio de lo que podía pensar.

-¿Cómo estas pequeño? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo?- el niño negó acariciando con su mano la barbilla áspera del mayor como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Estoy bien… aunque tengo mucho sueño- dijo bostezando – ¿Todos están bien? ¿Tía Andrómeda? ¿Kreacher? ¿Teddy?- Harry no sabía si era prudente o no decirle la verdad a su niño. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería que se sobresaltara.

-Descansa, dragón. Tienes que descansar- dijo acariciando sus cabellos lacios en un modo conciliador. Pudo notar como hacía un mohín adorable que le daba tal tranquilidad en su alma por verle despierto y tan avivado como tanto le gustaba verle.

Besó su coronilla con cariño. Era realmente un regocijo que su Draco estuviera despierto.

 ** _*oOºº*En algún lugar de Escocia*oOºº*_**

En ese justo instante de alivio, Harry no era el único que celebraba una buena nueva en el mundo mágico.

Cuanto adoraba que las cosas estuviesen perfectamente acomodadas para su cometido. Cada una de las piezas estaban en su lugar y pese al contratiempo anterior, todo parecía estar yendo al pie de la letra. Era consiente que la precisión era crucial para su plan, por tanto no quería ningún cabo suelto. Alzó su mirada al hombre entre las sombras que acallaba con la mano al individuo asustado que tenía cautivo.

-¿Todo está yendo de acuerdo al plan?- preguntó pausadamente. Con ese hombre ya sumaban 12 muertos tal como estaba escrito que tenía que ser el ritual. Podía percibir el acelerado corazón del individuo y como su respiración vibraba sintiendo como sus posibilidades de vivir iban disminuyendo con forme el cuchillo se acercaba a su cuello.

Rockwood sonrió al ver la esencia emanando del cadáver y su agónica última expresión. Sí que todo iba a la perfección. Solo restaba esperar.

-Por supuesto- dijo muy seguro exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo entre sus dientes –la marioneta cumplió con su parte y el mensaje ya fue enviado…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** pon, pon, pon~ y hasta ahí queda este nuevo capi! Espero que les haya gustado! si no, pues no podré hacer nada XD

Realmente espero ya no tener contratiempos para terminar esta historia! (mantendré cruzados los dedos! n.n)

Les mando muchos besitos y que estén muy bien! nos vemos! :9


	13. BESOS DULCES

**Notas de la Autora:** Después de mucho esperar para darle los toques finales a la historia, finalmente estoy publicando. Espero que les les guste y lamento nuevamente la tardanza! Mil gracias a **Guest** (jeje ya casi llegamos a esa parte jeje. No desesperes ;9), **Sonyeke** (pues lamento desepcionarte pero cuando hice referencia a "la marioneta" no me referia a Draco - _musica dramatica_ \- y no te diré quien me referia, pero es alguien que nadie se esperaria jeje o al menos por el momento, porque más adelante intentaré ser mas obvia) **y Christine C** (Sip! por ahi va el asunto! si lo estan usando para traer de vuelta a Voldy jeje, pero no diré como :P) por sus comentarios! estoy muy feliz de recibirlos :D

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **BESOS DULCES**

Con Draco ya fuera de peligro, Harry finalmente podía descansar con tranquilidad. El sueño casi al instante lo dominó y mucho más cuando su pequeño con ojitos suplicantes le pidió que durmiera a su lado. No era prudente dormir los dos en una diminuta cama de hospital, pero pudo más su deseo de estrechar a su dragón de ojos grises que no se hizo del rogar.

Cuanto añoraba estar así con Draco como si solo ellos dos existieran en el mundo, poder sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, como sus delicadas manos estrechaban su camisa y su cabeza buscaba su antebrazo para reposar ahí como si hubiese sido diseñado para él. No tardó en dormir.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Arrugando la nariz parpadeó un par de veces. Algo le perturbaba cosquilleándole sin detener. Abrió los ojos refunfuñando entre dientes por el peso excesivo que tenía encima.

Harry dormía plácidamente, murmurando entre sueños su nombre. Una sonrisita no dudó en aparecer en sus labios.

-Tonto…- dijo con cariño besando su frente. _"Así que esto es lo que me despertó"_ se dijo pasando sus dedos por la mata de cabello eternamente alborotada y rebelde que tanto le gustaba. Aún tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que había sucedido; dudas que Harry no parecía querer contestar pero que insistiría hasta que lo complaciera.

-Buenos días ojitos grises…- murmuró Harry con voz rasposa. El rubio sonrió al ver los ojos verdes pendientes solo de él.

-Hola Harry- saludó recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos las marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Casi sentía lastima por ser el causante de ese insomnio. "casi…" esa era la palabra adecuada –aún estoy enojado contigo…- susurró en un mohín molesto que Harry rio con regocijo.

-Lo sé- dijo alzando el rostro con divertimiento –pero prefiero tenerte aquí a mi lado enojado, que verte a través de un vidrio con la incertidumbre de que pasará…- con una mirada triste tomó el brazo pálido y lo acarició con el dorso de sus dedos antes de depositarle un pequeño ósculo que estremeció al menor.

Draco se lo meditó unos segundos. Saboreando sus palabras agradables, midiendo hasta donde sería capaz de ir por su perdón.

-¿Sabes conque podrías hacerme feliz para que ya no este enojado contigo?- preguntó echándole el cabello hacia atrás.

-¿Si termino con Vanessa?- arqueó una ceja. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho la vez anterior y aunque estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, el momento no parecía ser el más adecuado. El niño torció la boca con desagrado.

-Vuelve a mencionar su nombre y me enojaré enserio-

-Vale, vale. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quiere su alteza real?- Draco se le quedó viendo en la espera de que algo iluminara la cabeza del auror. Alguna fuerza divina que parecía no llegar pues solo lo veía expectante. Mordió su labio.

-Un beso-

El mayor contuvo la respiración. Por alguna razón no se esperó eso, pero solo sabía que él también lo quería. Pero quería provocarlo un poco, por tanto acercando lentamente su rostro, besó apenas la comisura de su boca.

-¿Así?- preguntó inocente viendo como el pequeño bufaba.

-Con eso no te perdonaría no tu madre Harry- se sentía timado por tan pobre muestra de afecto. Necesitaba más pero parecía no estar dispuesto a más y eso lo decepcionaba.

-¿Entonces así?- cuestionó volviendo a besarle, un poco más largo, pero apenas un roce.

-No- contestó viéndole de mala manera –quiero un beso como si realmente quisieras que te perdonara… algo que me demuestre cuanto me quieres-

Su cuerpo tembló. Sus manos por inercia tomaron su cara, deleitándose como las mejillas pálidas se coloreaban de rosa.

Si eso era lo que quería, se lo daría con gusto. Juntó sus labios haciéndole jadear en su inocente juventud. Su boca se movía sobre la de su pequeño, probándolo gustoso, tan delicioso que los pequeños espasmos en sus manos solo era un incentivo a ir más allá, de hacerle experimentar en su inexperiencia aquello que debería de estar prohibido. Su boca entreabierta le invitó a ingresar. Esos encantadores gemidos que escapaban de Draco era un hipnótico sonido que lo incitaba, apremiando sus manos a tocar su delicado cuerpo en el tiempo congelado.

¿Había algo malo en lo que estaba haciendo? La respuesta a todas luces era "si". Sin embargo si era incorrecto ¿Por qué lo seguía promoviendo con regocijo y un placer insanamente dulce?

-H-Harry…- murmuró el niño con su respiración entrecortada –más…- pidió inclinándose a los labios del mayor que ya navegaban por su cuello.

-¡Harry James Potter! ¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo?- el chillido lo alertó haciendo que al instante dejara de besar esos rozagantes labios. Su libido en combinación con su deseo salió volando cuando divisó entre esa densa bruma de placer los cabellos esponjosos de su amiga del alma.

Draco aun con tremendo sonrojo y con sus labios inflamados lo miró de esa dócil y peligrosa manera que se puso gélido. _"Mierda"_ pensó al ver sus propias manos descaradas trepando por debajo de la bata de su protegido.

Hannah estaba tras de Hermione tratando de contener su burlona sonrisa que a todas luces le decía "Te lo mereces por pijo".

-Tienes mucho que explicar- dijo la castaña en ese tono que tan bien conocía. _"Perfecto… lo que hacía falta"_ se dijo con pesar separándose para ir donde su amiga le señalaba Eso presagiaba para largo.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Con medio suspiro, el moreno miraba el suelo pescando a medias lo que decía Hermione. Era obvia su diatriba, él mismo sabía que se había pasado un poco de la raya, sin embargo no comprendía porque su amiga seguía empecinada en regañarle como si se tratara de un crio.

Hannah lo había dejado morir solo no sin antes marcharse con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esto es justo lo que te dije que tuvieras cuidado. ¿Qué es lo que esperas ganar con esto Harry?- preguntó finalmente su amiga recargando su rostro sobre su mano, en la espera de su respuesta –porque la verdad no te entiendo. Si estás tan urgido debiste de buscar por otro lado para satisfacer tus ímpetus-

-Maldición Hermione, me haces sonar como un depravado sexual que lo haría con cualquiera- exclamó el moreno furioso –y no es por falta de sexo si eso es lo que estas insinuando- al castaña cubrió su boca con su palma –sé que está mal mi comportamiento y que está mal visto lo que siento, pero yo lo amo- se calló al instante avergonzado al caer en la cuenta que no lo había dicho en voz alta. Se sentía bien externalizarlo con palabras. Aunque no podía decírselo a Draco pese a que este ya lo había hecho con anterioridad. No debía de confundirle pues era aún muy pequeño pese a que edad real debería de ser el de un adulto como él.

-Merlín Harry… esto está mal…- dijo la mujer caminando de un lado a otro aun costándole trabajo de digerir las palabras de su amigo –no debe de saberlo nadie. Tienes que tener mucho, pero mucho cuidado si piensas así-

-Hermione…-

-Escúchame Harry que eres mi mejor amigo y no podría soportar que algo malo te pasara. Se lo terco que puedes llegar a ser cuando algo capta tu atención. Pero por tu bien y por el de Draco debes de ser prudente. Tienes que pensar en que es lo correcto sobre lo que uno desea…- dijo con semblante triste acariciando su revuelto cabello.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque cuando él sea más grande y recuerde exactamente lo que ustedes dos vivieron en Hogwarts ¿podrás soportarlo? ¿Si su pasado llega a pesarle demasiado estarías dispuesto a dejarle ir?-

Lanzó esa curva chueca y Harry no estaba preparado. ¿Dejarle ir? No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero hasta él con temor sabía que había una alta probabilidad que eso pasara cuando recuperara todos sus recuerdos.

Y la respuesta era que no estaría dispuesto a dejarle ir… pero de ser así al final de cuentas no estaba en el la decisión sino en Draco.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Cruzado de brazos, Draco bufaba exasperado por haber sido interrumpido en un lindo momento con Harry. " _Metiche Hermione…"_ rezongaba viendo a través del vidrio como reprendía al mayor.

Recargándose sobre la almohada observó su antebrazo. Aun había algo oscuro que no entendía muy bien que era. Era apenas un manchón, pero le molestaba que estuviese perturbando su piel sin imperfecciones. Aunque si le intrigaba por qué Harry lo hubiese contemplado con detenimiento y hubiese besado la mancha como si quisiera borrarla de esa forma.

 _"_ _¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó sin despegarle la mirada.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y pese a que no se trataba de quien esperaba, sonrió.

-Hola Draco, que genial tenerte nuevamente de regreso- saludó su terapeuta con su eterna sonrisa amable carente de hipocresía que siempre conseguía tranquilizarle –alguien estaba impaciente por verte- dijo abriéndole paso su compañero de juegos que más tardó en captar su peculiar cabello castaño tornarse en un rosa chillón, que lo que le llevó abalanzarse contra la cama para abrazarle.

-¡Draqui!- sollozó Teddy al ser correspondido por el rubio quien, aunque no quería demostrarlo, le agradaba esa sensación de tener un amigo que realmente se preocupaba por él.

-Pareces panda rojo con esos ojos que traes- rio para la molestia del pelirosa.

-Idiota… pues tú pareces un babuino con esa cara- Draco le dio un manazo para que dejara su sonrojo en paz -que bueno que estás bien- volvió a abrazarlo y Draco sonrió. Era bueno estar de regreso.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Tres días después del despertar de Draco ya todo estaba listo para que fuera dado de alta. Aunque Harry estaba listo para ya no volver a pisar un hospital en los siguientes años, sabía que Andrómeda aún no estaba en condición de regresar a casa. Ya había despertado de su coma inducido, pero aún se encontraba débil. Él como padrino de Teddy, le hizo hincapié que le cuidaría de su debida forma tranquilizando a Andrómeda grandemente.

-Finamente podré volver a dormir seis horas de corrido- exclamó Seamus dándole palmaditas en el hombro al azabache que estaba muy ocupado preparando la ropa de su niño.

-Sí. Draco ya tampoco aguanta un segundo más aquí, se siente inquieto- expresó tranquilamente con media sonrisa. Era obvio que añorara su hogar pues aunque él y Teddy estuviesen prácticamente todo el día en el hospital y le hubiese llevado el cuadro de su madre, no era lo mismo a su habitación, su espacio personal y el poder hacer más cosas que descansar en la reducida cama de hospital.

-Por cierto camarada- dijo con algo de misticismo su amigo acercándosele para que solo él escuchara –tengo algo de información sobre lo que me encargaste- Harry sintió su corazón dar un brinco y con manos temblorosas tomó el sobre que le alargó antes de guardarlo dentro de su túnica –cuídalo bien que eso no tiene copia-

-Gracias Seamus ¿pero cómo lo conseguiste?-

-Digamos que tengo mis contactos. Un amigo tiene un primo que está casado con una chica que trabaja en un lugar ideal junto con un chico lindo que tiene información de tantas cosas y tanta gente que tuve que ir a hacerle una visita, si tú sabes lo que quiero decir- movió sus cejas de forma juguetona dándole a entender algo que no tenía interés en saber, pero le volvió a agradecer.

-Vale, vale…- dijo Harry comprendiendo que eso era extraoficial por tanto si quería utilizarlo de forma legal no sería admitido –eres genial-

-Lo se papi, lo sé- dijo coqueteado haciéndole rodar los ojos.

-Suena tan terrible cuando tú lo dices- el Irlandés soltó una risotada.

-Ya. Tal parece que solo se lo aceptas a cierto dragoncito de ojos grises- Harry no pudo hacer nada más que asentir.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Observando toda la estancia como si fuera su primera vez en se lugar, inhaló cuanto aire pudo contener e sus pulmones. _"Estoy nuevamente en casa"_ se dijo tratado de casi no mostrar su total emoción. Recordaba cuando era ese pequeño de cuatro años que llegaba a un nuevo lugar y a una nueva vida; sabía que ya poco quedaba de ese niño que Harry sin dudar lo acogió bajo su ala y cuidó lo mejor que pudo los siguientes años.

Estaba agradecido y jamás podía reprocharle lo que recién le había pasado, aun con su corta edad no podía asimilar mucho, pero sabía que no era su culpa _"¿pero de quién?"_ se preguntó mirando la cocina ahora vacía y sonrió con tristeza. Su padre siempre consideró a los elfos domésticos como criaturas inútiles y poca cosa y nunca evitó demostrar su total desdén a esas criaturas, sin embargo aunque jamás lo dijo, consideró a Kreacher como alguien preciado pues esos cinco años estuvo dispuesto a cumplirle hasta su más ridícula exigencia sin rechistar y siempre lo alabó como sabía que en su otra vida lo había sido.

-¿Estas bien Draquis?- preguntó Teddy con esa efusividad que parecía casi extinta hasta que su abuela dio señales de encontrarse mejor. Draco asintió.

-Por supuesto Edward- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando el peliazul se ofuscó por su nombre completo que tanta pulla le daba pues era demasiado serio para alguien tan mono como él mismo se consideraba –solo que siento que hace mucho que no estoy aquí- expresó tocando con cariño la pared que tantas veces había tocado pero que ahora en su tacto se sentía diferente. Algo había cambiado.

-Vale, entonces en lo que acaricias todo lo que quieras las paredes, te espero en el cuarto- dijo el peliazul corriendo escaleras arriba desprendiéndose al instante de su abrigo, bufanda, guantes y sweater que cayeron libres por todos lados y Draco puso los ojos en blando.

-Idiota- dijo en voz alta haciendo reír al menor que ya estaba en el segundo piso. Regresando a ver el lugar desértico, sin ningún ruido y sin la comida cocinándose a fuego lento, suspiró -Espero que estés bien donde estés…- murmuró más que nada para sí mismo antes de retirarse sin mirar atrás.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Después de preparar la cena y dejar todo impecable como hacía tiempo no realizaba por su propia mano, se dispuso a revisar él folder que Seamus le dio con la información que tanto necesitaba para el caso.

Llevando su chocolate caliente decidió darles un vistazo a sus niños que habían estado entre risillas y discusiones antes de ordenarles que se fueran a dormir. Quería arroparlos y asegurarse que hubiesen obedecido.

Con cariño miró a los dos niños dormir tan libremente sobre la cama, Draco en su cómoda posición en la esquina de la cama siendo Teddy quien ocupaba casi todo el espacio, todo era tan preciado que solo pudo sonreír. Era agradable estar sin todo esa incertidumbre pesando sobre sus hombros.

Como no quería dejarles solos por temor de que volviera a pasarle algo malo a su niño, transformó su silla en un catre para estar mejor acomodado porque eso de dormir recargado sobre su brazo no era algo que quería repetir, muchas gracias.

Se cambió de ropa para estar más cómodo y con una pequeña luz flotante se puso en plan de hojear la información de Seamus. Su instinto ansiaba estar satisfecho, corroborar que estaba en lo correcto y que lo que había sucedido estaba ligado a McNair y sus secuaces.

La primera página era una copia oficial del informe detallado que realizó Dean Thomas sobre lo encontrado en la casa de Andrómeda. Lo que se encontró, las personas involucradas, las pérdidas materiales por hechizos oscuros. Incluso estaba relatada una recreación de la escena donde se presuponía a un solo atacante debido a que el tipo de magia solo prevenía de una sola fuente por lo que los expertos pudieron relatar.

 _"_ _¿Rastro de magia indetectable en la escena del crimen?"_ se dijo ladeando la cabeza releyendo esa línea. _"Conclusión: No se encontró ningún sospechoso"_ bufó molesto quitándose los lentes para poder apretar el puente de su nariz.

Escuchó el movimiento de su cama improvisada y notó un pequeño bulto rubio acomodándose dentro de sus sabanas.

-¿Draco porque estas despierto?-

-Porque estás aquí y no dejas dormir- dijo el niño frotando sus ojos al momento que se acomodaba lo más pegado que pudo a su pecho –así que responsabilízate- jaló su pijama con desgano.

-Deberías de regresar a la cama Draco, este lugar es muy pequeño y Teddy te extrañará cuando despierte- dijo acariciando su suave mejilla. Hizo ese adorable puchero que le enterneció.

-Ese está bien dormido, nada más escúchalo, no me necesita- Harry contuvo una risilla –además… quería dormir contigo- su cuerpo por instinto tembló y tuvo que darse una cachetada mental recordándose que era en el tono más inocente en el que lo decía su pequeño _. "Merlín que esto perdido por este lindo dragoncito… y lo peor es que eso me hace un pervertido…"_

Draco como no veía movimiento del mayor decidió hacer lo que quisiera; y en ese instante se le antojaba recostarse sobre el pecho de Harry y sentir ese pequeño estremecimiento que provocaba en su cuerpo; era algo agradable que le daba satisfacción ser el responsable de esa reacción.

Mirando los ojos grises que resplandecían con la pequeña luz mágica, su corazón se expandió en su pecho con una clara resolución. Quería más que nada en el mundo a su niño y aunque no se lo dijera abiertamente, estaba seguro que su afecto llegaría a él por inducción.

Tomando su rostro lo atrajo hacia si para besarle dulcemente como se merecía. Un rose lento y cadencioso que le demostrara todo lo que sentía que abriera su corazón y deleitara su ser. El pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo tembló en un jadeo.

-H-Harry…- murmuró avergonzado Draco por la sorpresa.

-¿Que te parecen unas vacaciones, ojitos grises? Creo que y vienen bien unas verdaderas vacaciones- dijo en voz baja para no despertar al durmiente Teddy quien roncaba suavemente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- las mejillas de su niño aún seguían rojas por el bochorno, pero se veía sumamente ilusionado. En ese cinco años había aprendido a leer su bello rostro a la perfección y sabía que la emoción dentro de sí estaba a punto de explotar.

-Sí, bueno… me gustaría que fuéramos lejos de Londres, a donde tú quieras… solo los dos- dijo colocando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

-Solo los dos…- murmuró Draco saboreando esas dulces palabras –me encantaría- dijo acariciando su prematura barba -¿aunque qué hacemos con el estorbo? Digo… Vanessa...-

-Draco…- reprendió el mayor como advertencia, pero el niño ni se inmutó, solo se alzó de hombros.

-Vale, vale… la chica que dice que es tu amiga con derechos pero que ni tiene tiempo de venir a ver cómo te encuentras y como se encuentra tu protegido- ese tono de inocencia y dulzura siempre podían con él y comprendía hasta qué punto Draco era consciente de ello y disfrutaba verle danzando en sus pequeñas manos. Poco le importaba en ese punto declararse derrotado por su lindo niño de ojos grises, de hecho estaba orgulloso y más tranquilo; tanto que tomando sus pequeñas manos, las beso sin apartar la mirada.

-Descuida pequeño, ya me encargaré de ello-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Bueno pequeños, eso es todo por el momento. Lamento si a momentos la historia se vuelve redundante o algo así, son libres de exteriorizar su molestia! Nos leemos pronto y espero que estén muy bien! Les mando muchos besitos.


	14. DECISIÓN

**Notas de la Autora:** Holita! nuevamente estoy por aquí actualizando esta historia pecaminosa jiji xD Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios: **Sther-asr** (lo se, lo se! créeme que el shota es mi placer vergonzoso y aunque me fascina tanto leerlo como escribirlo, tengo que darme un par de golpes en el pecho al pensar lo inmoral y sacrilegioso que puede ser -w-U y descuida, claro que habrá mas besitos y un poco más *¬*), **Alison** (ya lo sabrás jeje, solo diré que es algo dulzón con un poco de sabor lima xD), **eliiiiii** (a mi tambien me encanta el DraRry con todo mi kokoro! te agradezco mucho tus palabritas :9), **Guest** (muchas gracias por la inspiración! en cuanto pude comencé a escribir como loca jeje y descuida! la acción shota ya comenzará en el siguiente capi 7o7) y **Sonyeke** (Yo siempre procuraré contestar! por tanto, sientete libre de preguntar lo que quieras jiji! aunque eso que preguntas me da un poquito de pena escribirlo / pero de todas maneras te lo diré n.n Tanto Draco como Teddy tienen 10 años [aunque ya en el siguiente capi Draco tendrá 11] y Harry tiene entonces 27, próximamente 28 D:)!

A leer se ha dicho!~

* * *

 **DECISIÓN**

Con los días transcurriendo a paso veloz, Harry aun no podía cumplir con esa promesa de unas vacaciones largas en compañía de Draco. Realmente no le importaba el destino pues eso se lo dejaba con entereza a decisión de su dragoncito, él sabía de esas cosas y confiaba en su buen juicio.

 _"_ _Aunque creo que ya quiere ir…"_ meditó al ver los entrecerrados ojos grises en su dirección de tanto en tanto.

No es que no quisiera llevarlo, si no que aún no podía hacerlo con libertad.

Primordialmente era porque la información de Seamus, tan importante con forme leía los informes, aun no era empleado de la manera en la que debía de ser. Era poca, pero valiosa la información de McNair justo una semana antes de haber secuestrado a Draco en ese tortuoso 5 de Junio en el quinto año de su dragón, y como cereza del pastel, una muy tentativa idea con el paradero de Yaxley quien fue visto recientemente en el callejón Diagon. Incluso había un testigo visual quien prestó parte de su recuerdo a Seamus. Todo podría avanzar más deprisa si tan solo Robands comprendiera su corazonada.

" _Maldito Robands…"_ bufó exasperado frotando su rostro con una pizca de desesperación. Quería a su niño sano y salvo ¿Por qué no lo entendía y ponía de su parte en lugar de llamarle paranoico? Sus nervios no estaban en su mejor momento y lo sabía, pero no por ello dejaría de hacer los quehaceres domésticos ahora que Kreacher ya no estaba con ellos.

 _"_ _Y luego está ese problema…"_ se dijo como si todo lo anterior fuera solo un juego de niños en comparación con eso que aún estaba por venir.

-Niños, alístense que en una hora llega Vanessa- pidió con voz autoritaria. Dos pares de ojos se dirigieron enseguida a su dirección y pudo sentir la fulminación de parte de su pequeño.

 _"_ _A mal tiempo, darle prisa…"_ se dijo al momento que apresuraba su marcha.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Harry lucía incomodo en la espera de Vanessa, quien después de tanto darle largas, accedió a reunirse con él esa tarde.

Draco comprendía el motivo de esta por posponer el final definitivo de su relación con Harry. Fama.

Eso era lo que era para ella y más que hicieron al menos cinco números del Profeta dedicado a lo que se llamaba "La conquista del corazón del héroe ¿estará hecho para durar?" para su ego estratosférico. _"Como si eso pudiera considerarse relación…"_ se dijo rechinando los dientes. _"Solo te usa como reemplazo, tonta…"_ le dijo a la imagen en el profeta donde se mostraba esa chica demasiado segura de tener en sus manos al salvador del mundo mágico y sonreía cínica a las cámaras. Provocando una pequeña llamarada en el periódico lo arrojó al suelo hasta que se volvió cenizas.

-¿Así que unas vacaciones, Draquis? Ya era hora- dijo Teddy arrojándose contra su espalda para usarla como almohada.

-Si- asintió ignorando la molestia que sentía en la boca del estómago al imaginar a aquella mujer tan cerca de Harry. Como sus sucias garras profanaban la piel de Harry o como se atrevía a manchar su rostro o cuello con pintalabios _"Maldita…"_ pensó antes de dirigirse a Teddy –y para tu información, no estás invitado. Es un viaje solo para dos- el bufido de su compañero de juegos le dio un extraño bienestar.

-Ni que quisiera ir- refutó el chiquillo cambiando su cabello azul eléctrico a un amarillo neón –no soy Draco que solo está pensando "Oh Harry, mi amor, cuanto te amo, mua, mua, quiero tener muchos drangocitos contigo, mua, mua"- comenzó a canturrear y lanzar besos al aire con su mejor imitación de cierto rubio que estaba más rojo que una cereza.

-¡Ya cállate!- comenzó a agitar sus brazos vigorosamente sin negar nada, pues aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo amenaza, era claro como el agua que eso pensaba.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Aun en la cocina, Harry preparaba la cena. Teddy estaba inquieto por la ropa elegante que traía y se quejaba de tanto en tanto que le picaba. Draco suponía que era urticaria a las mangas largas pues por más que se rascaba, no se detenía. Rodó los ojos.

-Ya cálmate Ted que me pones de nervios- dijo cruzándose de brazos. El tampoco entendía porque la molestia de vestirse con buenas galas si era una cita para terminar "¿o no?" se preguntó con una pizca de duda antes de volver a fulminar con la mirada a Harry quien pasaba por ahí.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en voz alta el rubio para captar la atención de Harry, pero este solo le dio una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Es una sorpresa- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a perderse en la cocina. Eso no era bueno para Draco y comenzó a impacientarse refunfuñando aquí y allá.

Se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la chimenea y Draco se tensó. Solamente podía tratarse de una persona y por inercia se movió.

-Hola pequeño Draco, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- sonrió de falsa manera la mujer sin sorprender lo mas mínimo al menor. Sólo le devolvió la misma sonrisa. Bien podía jugar su juego descarado y lo haría –te traje un obsequio, espero te guste- dijo alargándole un oso de peluche tan simple que en otro momento le hubiese hecho bostezar.

-Muchas gracias Vania...- dijo alejando su rostro para evitar el sonoro beso que tanto desagrado le daba. Sonrió disimuladamente cuando la sintió tensarse al notar que dijo mal su nombre -Digo Bianca ¿o era Valentina?- preguntó con su mejor cara de inocencia que siempre lograba derretir a Harry y tomó el peluche.

-Vanessa... -dijo la mujer apretando los dientes, volviendo a incorporarse. Draco fingió sorpresa cubriendo su boca con sus manos. Teddy comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo, ocultó lo mejor que pudo su risilla.

-Claro. Que torpe de mi parte- dijo dándose un golpecito en la frente como si realmente fuera un accidente –lo siento, pero es que Harry tiene TANTAS amigas cariñosas como tú, que a veces me confundo de quien es quien-

La mujer era un energúmeno y eso le hacía sentir tan bien que apenas y podía contener su sonrisa triunfal. Se notaba que trataba por todas sus fuerzas no molestarse, pero parecía que su paciencia sus conteos mentales no estaban funcionando pues poniéndose nuevamente a su altura, dejó de sonreir y le miró amenazante.

-Yo que tu tendría mucho cuidado, pues cuando me vuelva tu madrastra, te mandaré al primer internado que encuentre- nada de la dulzura empalagosa quedaba en su murmullo que solo escuchó Draco. Finalmente le mostraba sus verdaderos colores, lo cual no era nuevo para el ojigris, pero si le hacía mucha gracia por su ingenuidad.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sin perder su calmado arrastre de palabras –me gustaría verte intentarlo- dijo al momento que hacia explotar el oso de peluche. El sonido seguido del grito de la mujer alertó a Harry quien con prontitud abandonó lo que estaba haciendo para checar que todo estuviese en orden.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó alarmado, sin embargo la escena le daba muy mala espina.

-¡Explotó el obsequio que le hice!- chilló la mujer señalándolo. Harry solo suspiró. A Draco generalmente le gustaba encender en llamas las cosas cuando le molestaba, pero estaba seguro que en esta ocasión estaba muy molesto para decidirse por explotar algo. _"Merlín dame paciencia"_ se dijo con una inhalación aproximándose al lugar de los hechos.

-Cuanto lo siento Vanessa, pero Draco aún le cuesta controlar su magia- dijo una vil mentira pues eso no tenía trazas de ser un accidente.

-Perdón por oso…- dijo el pequeño humedeciendo sus ojos –pero ¿a qué se ven bonito el relleno de algodón cayendo como copos de nieve?- su inocencia casi le conmueve, pero conociéndolo de tantos años, no se tragaría su teatro.

-Draco... -pidió de la mejor manera. El niño puso su mejor carilla de angelito solo para Harry y asintió.

-Vale… ya me voy- dijo alzándose de hombros subiendo unos peldaños a la escalera para poder estar a la altura de Harry -voy a jugar allá arriba con Teddy... Querido papi- pudo sentir el temblor del mayor por sus palabras y más cuando le dio un casto pero muy provocativo beso en la mejilla tan cerca de los labios. Símbolo de una afrenta a la mujer que solo bufó -Nos vemos después... Valeria-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Arrastrando los pies, subió las escaleras. Siempre ese momento era el más difícil de una relación, incluso una tan laxa como la que tuvo con Vanessa. _"Aunque duele igual como si fuera algo serio"_ dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama masajeando su mejilla por la sonora cachetada que le dio.

Era obvio que no se retractaría por más que llorara y le suplicara que no la dejara. La consideró una buena chica, sin embargo, tampoco pudo llegar a amarla como se merecía. Su corazón ya tenía dueño y no era cualquier persona. _"Vaya que no"_ se dijo con media sonrisa pensando en su dragoncito gruñón pero tan dulce que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

-¿Ya se fue?- preguntó Teddy recargándose sobre estomago mirándole con interés. En especial el hematoma rojo en su mejilla –parece que te dio una buena golpiza padrino-

-Seguro y fue boxeadora en su otra vida- dijo con alegría Harry que contagió al instante a Teddy quien rio, pero Draco solo resopló.

-¡Esa tipa! ¡¿Incluso se atrevió a golpearte?!- se puso rojo de ira. _"Creo que fui muy blando con ella"_ se dijo muy molesto por su desfachatez. Algún día se la cobraría.

-Descuida Draco, no es nada- dijo calmadamente –era natural que lo hiciera, estaba muy molesta y desolada _–"claro… pues perdió su trofeo andante"_ se dijo entre gruñidos Draco acariciando la zona del golpe. Harry cerrando sus ojos, disfrutó de la manita fría de su niño y lo bien que se sentía como un bálsamo.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué nos hiciste vestirnos de pingüino si no íbamos a cenar con ustedes?- dijo Teddy haciendo puchero.

-Porque no cené con ella Teddy- el peliazul ladeó la cabeza –les dije que les tenía preparada una sorpresa que seguro ya no tarda en llegar –los niños se regresaron a ver –así que acomoda tu chaleco pequeño porque seguro ya no tarda- Teddy refunfuñó antes de correr al baño a arreglarse.

-¿De qué se trata la sorpresa Harry?-

-Ya lo averiguarás, cariño- las mejillas de Draco se encendieron ante ese mote. Nunca lo había llamado así, pero aunque su corazón latiera deprisa, le gustaba –creo que merezco una recompensa por mi buena acción ¿no crees?- Draco regresando a ver la puerta aun cerrada de donde estaba Teddy, regresó a ver al mayor.

-Tal vez- dijo sintiéndose algo cohibido por la súbita iniciativa de Harry, que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pero que si era extraño viniendo de él. Examinó que no tuviese ni rastro alguno de ruidoso labial rojo de Vanessa y dándole el visto bueno, asintió. Más le valía a Harry si no quería hacerlo enojar.

Besó su boca con cariño cerrando sus ojos. Adoraba el sabor de sus dulces besos que siempre le hacía desear por más; por esa sensación de ansiedad y abrumador placer que les provocaba incrementar el contacto. La lengua juguetona de Harry que siempre lograba incitar la suya le hizo gemir.

-¿Ahora si eres todo mío?- preguntó tratando de recuperar el aliento. Harry limpiando la comisura de sus labios enrojecidos amplió su sonrisa.

-Siempre he sido tuyo Draco-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Ya más despejado, Harry bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con sus misteriosos invitados. Teddy quien daba brinquitos lo siguió muy de cerca, aunque no de tanto en tanto se regresaba a mofarse de Draco por sus labios enrojecidos.

-Cállate, Edward…- gruñía Draco.

-Vamos, cuéntale a tu amigo Teddy porque estas rojito- lo picó con divertimiento.

-Si no te callas yo no te pondré rojito, sino morado- amenazó con su puño a un muy alegre peliazul que ahora corrió a refugiarse en la túnica de Harry entre risas.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Aunque pensó que Teddy no alcanzó a cacharlos, parecía que estaba más al tanto de sus acciones de lo que esperaba. Suspiró agotado. _"Solo espero que no vaya a decírselo a Andrómeda…"_

Nada llegar a la planta de abajo, se escucharon con más fuerza cuchicheos y movimientos de platos y trastos. Teddy se paró en seco.

-¡Abuelita!- gritó emocionado al ver a la elegante dama sentada sobre el sofá, ya mucho más repuesta desde que la vio en San Mungo. Corrió a arrojarse a sus brazos abiertos que lo recibieron con amor -¡abuelita, que bueno que estas aquí!-

Un montón de cabelleras rojas inundaba la estancia y solo sobresalía una que otra mata de cabellos castaños, rubios y oscuros.

Tras un abrumador recibimiento entre estrechamientos de manos, abrazos y besos, Draco logró escapar de la oleada de Weasley que invadía su preciado silencio. Pudo respirar tranquilo en su esquina. Teddy estaba radiante en su pleno elemento.

-¿Así que este era tu sorpresa?- preguntó a un Harry que al igual que él, huía de tanta emoción.

-Si- asintió –quería que después de ese mal trago que pasaste, pudieras tener algo de tranquilidad- sonrió con genuina inocencia –además, Molly me dio la noticia que cuidaría de Andrómeda hasta que se recuperara enteramente y apenas la dieron de alta, por tanto pensé que sería mejor que fuera una sorpresa para Teddy el verla aquí, más animada que allá en San Mungo-

-Fue buena idea- estrechó su mano con delicadeza antes de entrelazar sus dedos –eres genial Harry- dijo besando su mejilla antes de correr a saludar a su tía. Acariciando el lugar de su beso cerró sus ojos disfrutando el calorcito.

 ** _*oOºº* 1 semana después* oOºº*_**

Uno pensaría que tras mucho sufrimiento y situaciones indeseadas tendría un poco de paz por al menos un par de años. Por un escaso momento, pensó que aquí seria y que todo se encaminaría de la manera correcta para que siguiera esa paz que bien; solo prevaleció un par de días.

 _"_ _Perfecto"_ se dijo con hastío Harry aun discutiendo con su jefe. De haber pensado que las cosas se trastocarían de esa forma, consideró que hubiese sido mejor declararse enfermo y quedarse en cama en compañía de su lindo niño.

-¡No arriesgaré a mis hombre solo por una corazonada, Potter!- gritó el hombre cano dando un golpe en su escritorio claramente exasperado, tanto o más que el propio Harry.

Ni contando hasta mil podría hacerle sentir calmado. Llevaban cerca de media hora discutiendo su plan con respecto a atrapar a los discípulos de McNair pues aunque no le constaba que él fue la cabecilla del grupo, al parecer fue miembro fundamental. Lo sentía en sus entrañas.

-Pero es fundamental que se haga algo. Los acontecimientos extraños que han sucedido tanto en Hogsmeade como en el callejón Diagon no son algo aleatorio, señor. El hecho de que no sigan el mismo _modus operandi_ , no quiere decir que no hayan sido llevados a cabo por la misma persona o el mismo grupo-

La información valiosa de Semus también estaba desparramada en el escritorio, expuesta para que lo comprendiera el jefe de los autores y que se pusiera en marcha para reabrir la investigación del caso Malfoy.

-¡Te digo que no Potter! ¡te prohíbo siquiera seguir investigando sobre estas fantasías de las que hablas!-

-No son fantasías ni paranoias mías- dijo apretando sus puños sintiéndose claramente ofendido. No era la primera vez que le llamaban un demente, pero en dichas ocasiones, al igual que en ese momento no mentía y lo que presagiaba, terminaba siendo cierto.

-Señor, es necesario hacer algo antes de que la cosas se compliquen- sin querer dejó entrever su molestia que subía como la espuma.

-¡No harás las de héroe y dejaras las cosas como están! ¡Es una orden y más te vale que la acates!- volvió a golpear su escritorio, tirando al suelo la valiosa información de Seamus -¡tu trabajo es de escritorio y si me enteró de que estas utilizando recursos de la oficina para tu propio beneficio, me importará un comino que seas el tan querido salvador del mundo mágico y te removeré de tu puesto!-

No supo que fue lo que se apoderó de él. Tal vez la presunción con la que lo llamó héroe o la media hora perdida en discusiones lo que lo llevó a gritar aquello, sin embargo una vez que salió de su boca, no se retractó.

-¡Entonces renuncio!- dijo haciendo un florete con su varita para recoger las hojas de investigación y se retiró dando un portazo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Se que no es mucho, pero espero que les haya gustado! Ese Harry es un temperamental xD

Espero mas al rato o a mas tardar mañana tener el siguiente capi :3 que no es por spoilear pero tendrá algo subidito de tono... jeje~

Les mando muchos besitos!


	15. CAPRI ROMÁNTICO

**Notas de la Autora:** Sorry por demorar mas de lo que dije, pero el capi terminó quedando tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos... hum... pero no se preocupen, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta! Mil gracias por comentar querida ChristineC! te lo agradezco muchísimo!

A leer se ha dicho!~

* * *

 ** _CAPRI ROMÁNTICO_**

Todo el barullo que se armó alrededor en la oficina era lógico. La discusión no fue precisamente silenciosa y nadie se tomó la molestia siquiera de lanzar un _muffliato_.

Poco importaban las habladurías y tomando sus cosas dejó su cubículo. ¿Se arrepentía? La verdad en ese momento no. Estaba harto de su trabajo de escritorio, de Robands y de ser condescendiente mucho más cuando trataba con todos los medios a su alcance para proteger a su adorado Draco.

Llegó a su casa hecho un bólido con todas sus cosas y se dejó caer en la cama. Agradecía que ese día Seamus se encargara de recoger a los niños, así tendría tiempo para pensar. _"¿Ahora que harás?"_ le preguntó una inquisitiva voz muy parecía a la de su querida amiga.

-No lo sé…- le respondió ocultando su rostro con una almohada. Estando ahí con los aurores era su mejor oportunidad para recabar datos y ahora no tendría eso.

Una lechuza parda sin prácticamente detenerse, le arrojó una carta en la que con claridad notó el peculiar emblema de Hogwarts de un león, un tejón, un halcón y una serpiente. Bufó molesto. Era la quinta carta en cinco años que Minerva le mandaba para proponerle un pase como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y Harry ya no sabía cómo declinar su oferta esta vez.

-Así que renunciaste- exclamó Seamus dándole un golpe en la cabeza mientras examinaba la carta. Harry lo miró con mala cara.

-Las noticas vuelan…- murmuró por lo bajo.

–Pueblo chico, infierno grande- dijo alzándose de hombros y Harry solo pudo gruñir otra vez -Oye, no me mires así, que yo no te pedí renunciar- canturreó echándose una paleta de regaliz a la boca.

-Sí, si- dijo exhalando un suspiro. No comprendía que se apoderó de él para ponerse en ese plan inflexible con Robands para después simplemente echar por la borda todo lo que investigó por su cuenta. _"Soy un idiota… todo por el calor del momento"_ se dijo abrumado.

-Pero bueno, dejando de lado tu deserción, creo que esto es una gran oportunidad, mucho más ahora que no tienes trabajo- Harry apretó los labios ante la clara puntualización de su amigo, quien agitaba con vehemencia la carta en su rostro.

-En eso tiene razón Seamus, es una muy buena oportunidad ya que no tienes empleó- Harry rechistó al escuchar la voz de Hermione, la cual apenas y caía en la cuenta que estaba ahí -¿sabes qué? Se me acaba de ocurrir algo mucho mejor, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a la directora y hablas con ella para agradecerle el puesto después de mucho pedirte que lo tomaras? Estará muy complacida- sonrió. Harry no se lo tomó tan tranquilo como lo estaba poniendo. Ella ya tenía la noción de las cartas y era siempre cuento de nunca acabar su insistencia por tomar ese empleo que, a opinión de Hermione, le quedaría como anillo al dedo.

-No puedo, Hermi, al menos no enseguida, tengo planes- la castaña arqueó una ceja incrédula apunto de refutar -y la verdad es que no me convence la idea de trabajar en Hogwarts. Además, dinero no me falta y…-

-¡Harry Potter, ese no es el punto! Necesitas desenvolverte en el mundo como un hombre responsable y más aún que eres el tutor y padrino de alguien ¿Qué clase de ejemplo quieres dar al estar desempleado?- su dedo no dejaba de apuntarle acusadoramente -¿y cómo que tienes planes?- Harry sin miramientos pues no estaba avergonzado, le contó sobre el plan de vacacionar con Draco y en qué sentido iba la cosa.

Hermione lo miraba como si se le hubiese zafado el último tornillo bueno que tenía en la cabeza.

-¡¿Estas demente Harry?!- dijo sin rodeos – no sé qué parte de lo que te dije en el hospital no te quedó claro, sobre lo importante que era que tuvieras cuidado con lo que hacías-

-Y tendré cuidado con lo que hago en público, Hermione. No es que fuera a abusar sexualmente de Draco si eso es lo que estás pensando- _"aunque me gustaría… pero no soy tan depravado_ " se dijo casi saboreando la alabastrina piel con su lengua. La castaña boqueó horrorizada –aparte, le prometí unas vacaciones y es lo que vamos a tomar. Unas relajantes y largas vacaciones ya que no es como si le hicieran falta ir a clases pues recuerda todo lo que sabía cuándo tenía esa edad-

-Pero Harry…- intentó decir con firmeza. Con ese tono de madre preocupada.

-Y si te lo preguntas, ya lo consulté con Hannah y opina que es una buena idea- dándose por vencida, pero no derrotada, se sentó sobre la cama mirando el suelo.

-Está bien. Es tu decisión y es tu vida. Si quieres hacerlo, no hay poder humano que te detenga, sin embargo tengo que volver a hacerte hincapié sobre tener cuidado. No sabes la clase de gente con la que puedes encontrarte que no dudaría en hacerte daño a la menor provocación y con una información tan delicada como tu relación con Draco, debes de tener precaución- Harry no esperando menos de su amiga y asintió.

Seamus los miró a uno y luego al otro. Para el las cosas estaban muy claras y esperó con calma a que la castaña se relajara un poco.

–Bueno, me iré, que tengo que ir a ver a Ron; ha estado algo extraño últimamente, como si olvidara las cosas- se quedó meditativa y notando la preocupación en su mejor amigo, le dio una palmada en el hombro –aunque seguro solo es estrés del trabajo que va a dejar, tal vez- se alzó de hombros. Su esposo a veces podía tomarse las cosas muy apecho y por tanto estaba pasado por una mala racha.

-Vale. Cuida de Ron- dijo Harry con la mejor intención. Ya después visitaría a su amigo del alma para asegurarse que en efecto, no era nada malo lo que le ocurría.

-Siendo así, me voy. Cuídense- les dio a los dos asentimientos antes de desaparecer en las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

-¿Enserio crees que es buena idea lo de ser profesor?- le preguntó buscando una segunda opinión pues el mismo no estaba seguro.

-Claro- con franqueza contestó –de todas maneras al dragoncito le gustaría ir nuevamente a Hogwarts y sería una buena manera de cuidar de él ¿no crees? no olvidando las cosas raras que suceden a su alrededor- puntualizó.

-Pero… ¿y la investigación?- aunque le gustaba la idea de Seamus de proteger a Draco las 24 horas del día en Hogwarts, no podía dejar de pensar que ahora sería más difícil investigar cualquier indicio sobre los mortifagos renegados con él totalmente fuera del Ministerio. El Irlandés con una jactanciosa sonrisa detuvo sus pensamientos y se veía muy seguro consigo mismo.

-De eso no te alarmes jefecito pues ¿para qué estoy yo si no es para hacerme cargo de ese rubro?-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Con todas las cosas en orden y listos con sus maletas. Draco decidió con mucha satisfacción algo relacionado con la playa e incluso desde que Harry le planteó la idea de las largas y deliciosas vacaciones para dos, ya tenía determinados los destinos a los que irían.

La primera parada era la isla Capri en la cual pasarían un par de días para después finalizar en Santorini. Todo lo que describía le sonó interesante a Harry y estaba ansioso puesto que jamás había ido a ninguno de los dos sitios; apenas y podía decir con franqueza que conocía enteramente Londres.

-Espero que estés listo Harry, porque tendremos que caminar mucho- sonrió dulcemente Draco antes de que el traslador se activara. Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

Según le comentó Draco tenían que llegar a la isla de la forma tradicional, lo cual se le hizo bastante raro pues asegurando que ya había estado ahí con sus padres, le causó gran hilaridad imaginarse al tan sangre pura Lucius Malfoy viajando en un ferry desde Sorrento rodeado de docenas y docenas de muggles a Capri.

Draco sonreía radiante al reconocer el bello espectáculo que formaban los acantilados de la isla, tan imponentes que a Harry le parecía impresionante que aun después de tantos años se mantuviesen en pie.

Dejaron sus cosas en su hotel reservado, el cual Draco no dejó de hacer caras y gestos pues aunque se veía muy bonito para Harry, el chiquillo insistía en remarcar lo minúsculo que era todo. Si bien la cama matrimonial se veía cómoda con sus colores blanco y piso azul cielo, Draco dio el grito al cielo al notar el abundante amarillo canario del azulejo del baño.

-¡Creo que quedaré ciego!- dijo horrorizado negándose a usarlo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

 _"_ _Tal vez si es algo pequeño_ " se dijo con media sonrisa terminando de acomodar sus cosas en un closet, _"pero la vista es preciosa"_ se asomó por el balcón deleitándose del salino viento y el inmenso mar cristalino que los rodeaba.

Su niño prometía un descanso placentero en Santorini, pero mientras tanto, andarían a pie.

-¡D-Draco!- su voz tembló cuando su pequeña mano tomó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Había mucha gente y comenzó a entrar en pánico pensando que lo verían como un depravado.

-¿Qué sucede? No tiene nada de malo- dijo con divertimiento –a nadie se le hará raro que estemos tomados de la mano, _papi_ \- sonrió de lo lindo con esos tintes de inocencia que podría engañar hasta el mismísimo Merlín.

Necesitaba ser fuerte para contenerse de robarle un beso a su tan provocativo niño de ojos grises y asintió. No cabía duda que ya con tanta indecencia de su parte, temía que la descubrieran a cada instante.

La zona de Anacapri fue la primera por explorar. Ahí Draco con su gran conocimiento comenzó a guiarlo a través de la arquitectura del lugar. La iglesia Santa Sofía y San Michele. Recorrieron unos impresionantes jardines y una gran colección de antigüedades, una que otra Draco en voz baja aseguraba que eran productos mágicos que en Borgin & Burkes planearon más de una vez negociar para poseerlos, pero que los habitantes se negaron fervientemente a perderlos.

Todo miraba asombrado y de tanta información después de un rato sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas.

-¡Ahora al Palazzo Cerio!- expresó emocionado pues recordaba una gran historia sobre los restos arqueológicos que se encontraban ahí, sin embargo Harry ya no le seguía el hilo y se detuvo a tomar aire.

-Merlín Draco que estoy exhausto- dijo sin poder creer cuanto habían caminado y cuanto faltaba por ver –hemos caminado por horas y horas ¿no escogiste este lugar por la playa?- se le antojaba muchísimo en ese instante tirarse de panza en la arena y solamente escuchar el sonido del choque de las olas mientras él no movía ni un musculo.

-Claro que sí, sin embargo, creí que te gustaría aprender algo- dijo inflando los cachetes ofendido. Él planeó todo meticulosamente y dejó la diversión enserio para el día siguiente, pero Harry no apreciaba sus esfuerzos –pero si ya te cansaste, vayamos al hotel- se dio media vuelta para comenzar a andar, pero el mayor lo detuvo.

-No es para que te pongas así dragón- dijo abrazándolo, sin importarle la gente que pasaba –solo pienso que será mejor dejar un poco de esta travesía para mañana ¿no crees?- Draco se la pensó un poco –además aún no hemos comido- la panza de Draco gruñó como apenas cayendo en cuenta que era cierto lo que decía y se sonrojó.

-Vale…- dijo avergonzado disimulando con un carraspeo –conozco un buen lugar-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

En un precioso lugar llamado Anemoolos comieron carne de ternera con huevo escalfado y una ensalada Davos que a Harry le supo a gloria. Con ello podría recuperar un poco de fuerza para seguirle el paso a su niño, sin embargo, este decidió que por un día era suficiente.

" _Fue un buen día"_ se dijo orgulloso con su gran decisión. Estirándose a más no poder en la cama matrimonial, Draco esperó a que Harry terminara de bañarse.

Detestaba ese baño pequeño y amarillo, pero no tenía opción. Estaba seguro que si tuviese una varita, lo cambiaría al instante en un decente color verde suave con blanco para darle elegancia. _"Eso lo mejoraría mucho"_ se dijo asintiendo.

-Un knut por tus pensamientos, ojitos grises- murmuró Harry en su oreja. No lo escuchó llegar. Sí que fue sigiloso y su cuerpo resintió con un espasmo.

-Mis pensamientos son más caros que eso Harry- dijo dándose la vuelta para encararlo. Se veía tan atractivo así con su cabello húmedo y revuelto, sus ojos verdes brillando tras las gafas redondas, que solo pudo comenzar a besarle con gusto.

Un carraspeo los regresó a la realidad.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo con mi hijo, Potter?- era el cuadro de Lucius y Narcisa mirándoles desde la repisa; una con divertimiento cubriendo su sonrisa maliciosa con un abanico mientras el otro parecía que saldría del cuadro de un momento a otro. Harry casi se pone blanco de susto, pero regresó a ver de manera acusadora a Draco quien desvió la mirada, como si la Circe le hablara.

-Draco…- pidió una explicación disimulada.

-Lo siento Harry… pero ellos quisieron venir…Seamus realizó un pequeño conjuro para que vieran los lugares que estamos visitando sin dejar la habitación y también para que aparente ser un cuadro común y corriente frente a los muggles…- dijo tan rápido que en otro momento se hubiese sorprendido que no se le enredó la lengua.

 _"_ _Voy a matarte Seamus…"_ pensó muy fuerte y con una aura asesina. Tanto que en el lado de Londres Mágico, cierto auror Irlandés estornudó violentamente.

Con una noticia así, sentía que sus tan preciadas vacaciones se habían ido por el caño. _"¿Por qué a mí?"_ se preguntó recostándose boca abajo en la cama dando los arrumacos por terminados. Si de por si se debatía con su propia moralidad ¿par que tener público?

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

-¿Sigues molesto por mis padres?- ronroneó Draco en su oído a la mañana siguiente -No es tan malo que estén aquí- trató de decir de la forma más melosa que Harry casi se derrite por su miel. No estaba jugando limpio –Además, mi madre me dio permiso de dejarlos en el balcón cuando quisiera. Dice que las noches en Capri son aún más hermosas, incluso desde este hotelucho- Harry rio abatido. ¿Qué más podía hacer que aceptar? Ya estaban ahí de todas maneras y el sueño reparador había calmado su molestia.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo a un Draco inquieto, señaló su propia mejilla dándole un mensaje que el pequeño comprendiéndolo al instante, se inclinó para darle un tierno beso.

-Vale ojitos grises, creo que me gusta esa idea- se incorporó de la cama para atender los insistentes toques de la puerta para recibir su desayuno. Nada más cerrar y acomodarse en la mesa, Draco continuó con lo que está diciendo.

-Aunque claro, no podemos dejarlos toda la noche- dijo mirando con una sonrisa a sus padres.

-Es una lástima- contestó apenas regresando a ver a Lucius Malfoy que estaba sacando humo desde su retrato.

-¡Insolente Potter! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?-

-Él es libre de hablar así cuando no fuimos cordialmente invitados a unirnos, Lucius querido. Tú fuiste quien insistió a mi dragoncito que nos trajera sin decirle a Harry- se cruzó de brazos la elegante dama.

-Lo siento Narcisa por no haberla invitado, eso sólo que esperaba pasar un tiempo de calidad a solas con Draco... Después de todo lo que ha pasado- suspiro y con cariño maternal, la rubia mujer asintió comprensiva.

-Y estas en todo tu derecho-

-¡Cissa!– chilló indignado -¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así?! ¡Darle tal libertad a este zopenco! ¡Y con nuestro hijo!-

-Ya hablamos mucho de esto Lucius y sinceramente estoy harta de ese tema que te empeñas en tocar. Los muchachos se aman, Harry incluso ya juró proteger a Draco por sobre su vida. Es suficiente para mí e incluso puedo decir que es digno de él-

Casi podía ver la espuma que salía de la boca del hombre ante tales palabras y tuvo que contenerse de soltar una risotada. Para contenerse, se volvió a dirigir a su niño que ya estaba terminando su fruta con granola.

-¿Qué es lo que nos espera este día en el itinerario, dragón? Supongo que algo interesante- los ojos del niño resplandecieron antes de fingir nuevamente indiferencia.

-Por supuesto- alzó su nariz con suficiencia –y para tu información, es algo que seguramente que será de tu agrado.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

El recorrido por La grotta azzurra, fue mucho más relajada que el día anterior y por demás, mucho más interesante por el aura mística que irradiaba ese hermoso lugar el cual según la gran sabiduría de Draco, enserio estuvo plagada de monstruos mágicos, muchas brujas y magos que planeaban recolectarlos y el más conocido fue Newt Scammander, no solo eran leyendas locales como les dieron los muggles que los llevaron en botes.

Mucha comida le siguió a eso en los siguientes días y un par de horas en las preciosas playas de aguas cálida. El barrio de Le Boffe y los senderos de los Fortines fueron interesantes, sin embargo el Faro de Punta Carena en su último día en Capri fue el mejor en opinión de Harry.

Ese solitario recinto de un solo faro color terroso con la magnífica vista fue el punto perfecto para pasar la tarde. El suave oleaje golpeando el peñasco, el viento tranquilo moviendo los platinados cabellos de su niño y su sonrisa adornada por el cambiante cielo sepia.

-Una vista envidiable ¿no lo crees?- dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su short oscuro –fácil es una de las mejores vistas que podrás ver- dijo con ensoñación.

-Sí que lo es…- murmuró no refiriéndose precisamente al ambiente. Draco mordió su labio inferior al notar los pensamientos de Harry.

-Vamos Harry mira la puesta de sol, es imperdible…- si comprendía lo que decía, pero su mente estaba más interesada por otros menesteres que cuando menos lo pensó, comenzó a besar a Draco como si fueran los únicos en el universo.

Las manos de Draco se enterraron en su alborotado cabello azabache y lo rejuntó aún más a su cuerpo.

-Cuanto agradezco que no haya gente cerca- dijo Harry con divertimento no sintiendo una pizca de pena no haber visto el atardecer. Nada superaba la experiencia de saborear los labios de Draco, salvo tal vez, volverlo a hacer.

-Si…- contestó acalorado entrelazando sus dedos.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** En un momento subo la siguiente parte! Besos~


	16. SANTORINI DE AMOR

**_SANTORINI DE AMOR_**

Aunque era una isla como la que acababan de visitar, Santorini era muy diferente a Capri y no sabía porque, pero Harry le gustó mucho más por su peculiar forma de medialuna y las cientos de casas e iglesias blancas con techos y cúpulas azules que se apiñonaban aquí y allá. Las callejuelas empedradas y las muchas impresionantes terrazas bañadas por el sol.

Esta vez el hotel era mucho más espacioso y con mucho blanco para la tranquilidad de Draco, quien de todas maneras no estuvo al cien por ciento complacido.

-El baño es muy pequeño- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué siempre te quejas de los baños, dragón?-

-Porque es un bien primordial tener un baño amplio para poder cambiarte a gusto sin golpear alguna extremidad- dijo muy serio –además, el baño siempre puede usarse, si es de la medida adecuada, con fines recreativos- el sonrojo se le subió a Harry quien intentó disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas. _"No es como si lo hubiese dicho en doble sentido… ¿o sí?_ " regresó a ver de reojo a su niño quien aún analizaba el cuarto. Bueno, de Draco podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-Escuché del recepcionista que hay excursiones al volcán Nea Kameni y que hay aguas termales- dijo Harry ilusionado imaginándose muchísimo vapor y un lindo Draco sonrojado solamente vistiendo una minúscula toalla alrededor de su estrecha cintura -¿Qué te parece si nos damos una vuelta por ahí?-

-Ni loco iría allá- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de asco –fui con altas expectativas con mis padres cuando tenía nueve, pero esta atestado siempre de muggles y las aguas están oscuras por el azufre… así que no es una experiencia muy agradable- dijo sacando la lengua –si quieres vapor… podríamos hacer una fiesta aquí en el baño e incluso para hacerlo más tentador podría incluir un masaje gratis- dijo con una sonrisa desvergonzada que a cualquiera estremecería.

Harry se mordió el labio temblando de anticipación y rodeó la cintura de su dragón. Draco poniéndose de puntillas le hecho los brazos al cuello para besarlo profundamente.

–Pero no en este momento. Primero tenemos que a ir a Skaros y te mostraré probablemente la mejor puesta del sol del mundo-

-¿Incluso mejor que la del Faro de punta carena?- preguntó pegándose un poco más a Draco recordando el delicioso beso que compartieron haciendo que se perdieran la mitad del mágico instante en el que el sol se oculta. Dudaba que pudieran batir eso, pero su niño lo miró con seguridad.

-Mucho mejor-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Pasaron a la capital Fira a comprar de una vez recuerdos para los Weasley en el mercado de artesanías. Estaba seguro que el Arthur estaría fascinado con todas las preciosas cosas que vendían ahí. Compró también para Andrómeda y Seamus un par de prendas sedosas y unas cuantas piezas de barro para Teddy. Cuando se cercioraba que nadie lo estaba viendo, metía sus compras en una bolsa de fondo agrandado como la que siempre usaba su amiga. Sí que era útil.

Entre soulakis, gyros y unos peculiares rollos de arroz envueltos en hojas de parra llamados dolmadaia y mucho ouzo, Harry creyó que aumentó al menos un quilo. No es le importara pues estaba seguro que al regresar a Londres y volver a su rutina, perdería aquellos quilos de más.

La tranquilidad de la ciudad lo embriagaba y más de un pensamiento le dedicó a vivir ahí. Sería algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrado que digamos y era la paz. Pero no solo la paz de mente si no de espíritu, sin complicaciones y una vida calmada al lado de Draco. Si era algo que le gustaría aspirar.

 _"_ _Aunque todavía no es el momento..."_ se dijo con un suspiro. Aun había cosas que hacer y malhechores que atrapar, por tanto, era una vida que no podía darse.

Regresándose a pensamientos no tan oscuros, recordó la idea principal de iniciar esa emocionantes vacaciones, la cual era; celebrar el cumpleaños pasado de Draco que no pudieron celebrar como se debía por todo lo que hsucedió con Andrómeda y su reciente renuncia. Si bien los Weasley le celebraron animadamente como todos los años, Harry no sentía que le hubiese dado un regalo ideal que se mereciera.

 _"_ _¿Aunque que podría regalarle?"_ se preguntó mientras veía a su niño corretear por la arena negra de la playa Kamari. Lugar estratégico que escogieron para pasar gran parte de su tiempo tumbados bajo el sol donde podía besarse y tener arrumacos sin la incomodidad que alguien les viera.

Se veía tan hermoso a los ojos de Harry. Así con el agua a sus pies y su torso desnudo, apenas cubierto por su traje de baño verde musgo. Su sonrisa principalmente hacia que valiera la pena cualquier problema que les deparara el futuro; proteger su inocencia era algo que debía de hacer a toda costa.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó emocionado entre el vaivén de las olas. Corrió hacia él para alcanzarlo en el mar.

 _"_ _Será mejor preguntarle en la tarde"_ se dijo decidido. Fuera lo que fuera, se lo daría, estaba seguro de ello.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

De regreso en su suite, Draco aceptó la cordial invitación de tomar un cálido baño con Harry pensando con las mejillas arreboladas lo que podía suceder. _"Va a pasar, va a pasar"_ se dijo entre emocionado y temeroso. Sabia por más que le irritara que su tan amado guardián no era la pureza andante y tenía mucha experiencia _"demasiada para mi gusto…"_ se dijo tratando de apartar esa idea de su cabeza. Amaba a Harry y aunque aún fuera un niño, comprendía perfectamente que lo que no es en su año, no es su daño, por tanto, no debía echarle bronca a Harry por ello.

La arena oscura aun en su cuerpo caía cada que se movía y dando una bocanada se desprendió de su ropa para entrar a la tina, donde un Harry con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del agua, lo esperaba.

Ese día de la fiesta de agua en Capri fue un fiasco total que terminó con un moreno durmiendo a pierna suelta tras su trabajoso masaje. No quería que se repitiera y se esforzaría por ello.

Apretó sus labios al notar la masculinidad de Harry a través del agua clara; el vapor no era impedimento para ver y se estremeció. _"Es muy grande…"_ casi no podía respirar y era muy tarde para correr. Dándose unos pequeños ánimos, ingresó al agua. Con cuidado se recargó en el torso del mayor quien lo recibió con un beso en su cabeza.

-¿A qué se siente bien?- preguntó Harry echando la cabeza hacia atrás, encandilado con el agua.

-Si…- murmuró Draco sintiendo estremecimientos cuando las manos fuertes subieron por sus brazos para quitarle el resto de la arena y pasaron a tomar el bote de champú. _"Por Merlín ¿Qué estoy pensando?"_ se dijo abochornado ocultando la mitad de su rostro en el agua comenzando a sacar burbujas por la nariz.

Harry con cariño pasó generosamente el champú de coco por su cabello y comenzó a masajear; parecía que no le dejaría usar sus manos ese día pues cuando consideró pertinente, pasó al jabón líquido para untárselo por casi todo el cuerpo. No sabía si era la temperatura del agua, el vapor, el cuerpo desnudo de Harry o su propio cuerpo, pero se sentía arder.

Cada minúscula caricia la sentía maximizada y de forma tan provocativa que comenzaba a reaccionar de una manera que no debía. Echó un vistazo nuevamente al miembro de Harry pesando que tal vez él estaba igual de nervioso que él, pero triste fue su sorpresa al notar ningún cambio alguno. _"¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó decepcionado.

-Esto me trae gratos recuerdos…- murmuró finalmente Harry rompiendo su tenso silencio. Su nota vocal era alegre y procuró ponerle atención –recuerdo como antes solías odiar el agua y tenía que arrastrarte a que tomara un baño y tenía que meterme contigo para dejarte rechinando de limpio - ¿enserio estaba recordando eso justo ahora? Draco no podía creerlo –aunque creo que de la noche a la mañana, dejaste de querer tomar esos baños conmigo, alegando que estabas muy grande para necesitar asistencia…-

-Así que estas en modo padre; eso explica mucho…- siseó molesto, pero fue tan bajo que a Harry le costó oírle.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó curioso terminando de sacarle cualquier excedente de jabón.

-No- suspiró cada vez más decepcionado.

-Ven, ahora toca secarte el cabello- dijo Harry sin notar la desazón que se instaló en su pensamiento y se dejó guiar tras ponerse una gruesa bata blanca.

Sus padres estaban ahí en la sala con ellos y escuchaba ir y venir la secadora muggle. Harry parecía disfrutar mucho lo que estaba haciendo pues tarareaba un poco o al menos, eso parecía.

-Draco quería preguntarte algo, es algo que he estado pensando desde hace tiempo, pero no te había preguntado - los ojos grises volvieron a estar pendientes de el con curiosidad y se sintió más tranquilo cuando apagó ese infernal aparato -ya que en tu cumpleaños no pude llevarte a ningún lado ni darte algo más extraordinario que un nuevo libro para tu colección, me gustaría saber qué te gustaría que te regalara. Puede ser lo que tú quieras-

Draco recargando sus codos sobre las piernas del azabache, lo miró fijamente. De esa manera especial como si escondiera algo o simplemente quisiera hechizarlo con su hermosa mirada. Harry se tensó. _"¿Que está pensando?"_ fue lo que llegó como relámpago a su cabeza sin sospechar que escucharía a continuación.

-Quiero tener sexo contigo- la saliva se le hizo nudo en la garganta por la impresión y tuvo que toser varias veces para recomponerse. Podía escuchar a lo lejos los chillidos de Lucius Malfoy maldiciéndolo a todo pulmón, pero su cerebro apenas y logró hacer clic con lo que acababa de decir su niño.

-¡Por Morgana, Draco!- sus orejas ardían al igual que su rostro. Su niño podía ser tan atrevido cuando menos se lo proponía. Lo peor de todo es que se encontraba como si nada. Como si le pidiera una servilleta o algo sin importancia.

-Seamus dice que es algo que debes hacer con la persona que te gusta y que se siente genial; incluso si eres el que recibe él p...-Harry al instante cubrió su boca para evitarse un microinfarto del cual no creía poder recuperarse.

 _"¡Maldito Seamus! ¡¿Qué demonios le andas diciendo a mi niño?!"_

-Mira Draco…- comenzó a balbucear tratando de calmar su corazón que latía feroz en su pecho. La noche que tuvo planeada en la mente terminó por romperse en pedazos -esas cosas no se planean, simplemente suceden… er… se dan por el momento y... Aún eres muy pequeño para eso… yo…-

-¿Entonces no quieres tener sexo conmigo? ¿Es eso? ¿No soy lo suficientemente atractivo para sentirte tentado a tener sexo?- estaba seguro que si seguía escuchando la palabra "sexo" de sus preciosos labios, no podría continuar con su sanidad por tremenda erección en su parte baja que ni la bata podría ocultar.

-Dragón…- dijo con dificultad antes de conjurar un pequeño _muffliato_ entre ellos para que Lucius dejara de meter su nariz donde no lo llamaban –no es que no quiera- se puso de rodillas tomando sus manos para estar a su altura. Draco estaba ofendido y eso era de cuidado –Merlín que no tienes ni idea cuanto me gustas… todo lo que siento por ti, cuanto me excitas…- al pequeño rubio se le subieron los colores al escuchar eso y más en el tono que Harry utilizó –pero como dije, aún eres muy pequeño-

-¡Acabo de cumplir 28 hace mes y medio!-

-Lo se mi niño, pero eso es en otro tiempo. Tu cuerpo de ahora es el de un pequeño de 11 años… no puedo simplemente ignorar eso… además soy responsable por ti y como adulto que soy debo de pensar en lo que es mejor…-

-¡Tonterías!- dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos -¡Eres un cobarde!- gritó haciendo puchero, tocando una fibra sensible de Harry.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Lo que escuchaste!- su rabieta estaba sobrepasando la tranquilidad con la que quería abordar ese tema, pero Draco estaba a un palmo de escupir fuego. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Parecía que si pues una cosa es que lo ignorara en la bañera y otra cosa es que no pensara en él de esa forma; eso lo hacía rabiar.

–Me hablas como si fuera un crio que no sabe lo que hace ¿Quién crees que soy? Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, se lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero desde que tengo uso de razón y aunque no me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos, por ti constantemente hago una excepción. Te quiero a ti, siempre ha sido así y te quiero siempre conmigo ¿es tan difícil de comprender?-

No estaba siendo justo y eso le estaba costando tanto para ser una persona madura e integra. ¿Qué si era difícil de comprender? No mucho pues él también le amaba tan profundo que dolía; le lastimaba tanto el caminar en la cuerda floja, temiendo constantemente por el que dirán, luchando con por no sucumbir ante la tentación de forma penosa y terminar con el corazón roto. Tal vez si era un cobarde, pero era difícil sobrellevar la marcha.

-Vale, dragón- dijo tomando inhalando con dificultad por lo que estaba a punto de decir y hacer. ¿Quería actuar como adulto? Bien, le demostraría lo peligroso que podía ser –aunque luego no estés llorando por lo que puede pasar- su mirada fiera sobresaltó a Draco y más cuando sin previo aviso, lo tomó en sus brazos.

Pudo ver a su padre moviendo la boca y agitando sus brazos, pero Harry no se detuvo y lo condujo a la habitación.

Cayó en la cama de salina blancura y con un temblor que recorrió su cuerpo vio a Harry con un exquisito movimiento quitarse el cinto de la bata de baño para exponer sus bíceps y sus hombros tonificados. La tela se deslizó hasta tocar el suelo y Draco tragó con dificultad.

-Harry…- murmuró en un hilo de voz antes de que un voraz moreno, apresara su boca con fuerza. Su violencia era demasiado por asimilar. No tenía clemencia. Sus dientes mordían sus labios como nunca ante lo habían hecho y su lengua invasiva enredaba la suya arrancándole impúdicos gemidos. Sus manos no se quedaban atrás y le arrancaron sin dudar la escasa tela que separaba sus cuerpos desnudos –ahh…- apretó los ojos cuando abandonando su boca se dirigió a atacar su cuello como un animal hambriento a morderle. Un lengüetazo y otra mordida.

No sabía si había hecho o dicho algo para transformar a Harry en una especie de hombre lobo porque a cada lamida y besos que repartía por su piel, le seguía una mordida en una nueva zona. Las manos rasposas jugueteaban y retorcían sus pezones con fuerza haciéndole gritar aún más.

Los ojos verdes lo examinaban lujuriosos y Draco sintió sus ojos anegados de lágrimas. Lo vio humedecer en su boca sus dedos de una manera tan peculiar como descarada que le hizo temblar.

Un digito jugueteó con su entrada y le costó respirar. Era raro, se sentía muy extraño; le costaba comprender que pasaría después. Sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Harry se contraían imposibilitándole la idea de relajarlas. Se introdujo de un solo intento y una gota corrió por su mejilla.

-¡Duele!- gritó Draco cubriendo su rostro comenzando a moverse desesperado para alejarlo. Harry pareció obedecer sacando un poco su falange, pero sin decir agua va, volvió a introducirse -¡No! ¡Duele! ¡Harry! ¡Duele!- hipó tratando de contener las lágrimas entre que entraba y salía de su interior.

-¿No era lo que querías?-

Era incomodo, claro que no quería eso -¡Lo siento! ¡No eres un cobarde! ¡Ya… entendí la… lección!- gritó entre sollozos. Harry se detuvo abruptamente sacando su dedo de su interior.

Gateando hasta quedar a su altura para mirar el estropicio que hizo de él, besó su perlada frente y acariciando su mejilla lamió sus lágrimas. Draco ya con sus ojitos enrojecidos volvió a hipar.

-Seamus… es un mentiroso…- dijo frotando sus ojos, pero Harry lo detuvo para que no le quedara marca –duele como el demonio…- hizo un mohín apenas pudiendo incorporarse en la cama.

-Te dije que te haría llorar- dijo pausadamente para molestia de Draco aun sintiendo la molesta intromisión –pero Seamus no mentía, hacer el amor puede llegar a ser muy placentero- el niño arqueó su ceja incrédulo antes de mirarlo mal.

-¿Y tú como sabes? ¿Has estado con hombres?-

-No…- dijo deleitándose con sus celos –pero supongo que ha de serlo porque hay mucha gente que lo sigue haciendo, Seamus incluido- dijo alzándose de hombros.

-¿Entonces esta lección es todo lo que pasará?- Draco bajó la mirada desilusionado por el rumbo que tomó el asunto -¿no me tocarás de esta manera… a menos que sea mayor de edad? Porque aunque duele horrible y tienes un complejo extraño de licántropo o chinche mordelona… los besos si saben ricos…- dijo avergonzado y Harry sonrió.

Por un instante temió haberse pasado olímpicamente de la raya, estaba agradecido porque su niño no le tuviese miedo o rencor por lo que le acababa de hacer para demostrar su punto.

-Hum…- dijo recargando su frente contra la suya, antes de besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez con el cariño y dulzura que se merecía. Draco suspiró –creo que podría darte algo que te hará sentir muy bien… mucho más que los besos- dijo repasando la lengua por sus rosados labios antes de succionar su labio inferior.

-¿Enserio?- la nota de ilusión delató su deseo y Harry asintió.

-Claro Draco. Te amo, mucho más de lo que estás dispuesto a darme crédito- Draco abrió sus ojos ante tal confesión. Era la primera vez que se lo decía y hasta ese momento supo cuanto lo esperó –y aunque estoy firme (por ahora) en no cruzar esa línea que tú quieres, hay muchos otros métodos para brindar placer- sonrió juguetón para emoción del ojigris.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- Harry besando nuevamente sus labios, descendió nuevamente por su pequeño cuerpo alabastrino, repartiendo dulces besos absteniéndose de volver a morderlo; ya demasiadas marcas dejó para un día. _"Es tan hermoso…"_ se dijo embelesado al notar la pendiente mirada de Draco por lo que haría ahora.

Besó sus muslos blancos inmaculados y los gemidos que escapaban entre los dedos de Draco, le provocaron ponerse aún más duro de ser posible. Acarició el falo de su niño cariñosamente con una sola mano, la otra estaba muy ocupada repasando las delgadas piernas asombrándose por sus perceptibles tremores. Enterró su nariz en los rizos de un rubio más oscuro que su cabello para comenzar a lamer su hombría. Percibió su cuerpo tensarse y los incontrolables sollozos de placer que ya no podía acallar.

Su sola voz en éxtasis lograría hacerle correrse sin ningún tipo de estimulación y eso era peligroso, sin mencionar vergonzoso de su parte. Se lo echó por completo en su boca esperando hacerle sentir muy bien. Draco daba tirones en su cabello y apretaba tanto sus ojos como su naricita respingona; era una gloriosa vista que le motivaba a esforzarse mucho más de lo que estaba haciendo.

Succionaba y lamia en círculos pensando que no era tan difícil y Draco estaba respondiendo tal y como lo esperaba.

-Harry… no… ahh…- era más de lo que Draco podía soportar. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así. El placer que le brindaba no era normal. Ardía y quemaba sus entrañas pero solo podía querer más. Los sonidos pecaminosos que hacia Harry y otros tantos suyos que salían de su boca en reverberaciones no podrían importarle menos –Merlín…- estrujó con fuerza más sabanas bajo sus manos y su espalda se arqueó antes de terminar en la boca del mayor.

Se dejó caer laxo en la cama sin poder creer aun todo el cumulo de sensaciones que acaba de experimentar. No temía nada y solo podía obedecer los impulsos de su aligerado corazón. Escuchó a Harry toser un poco antes de volver a su lado.

-Te amo Harry… gracias…- murmuró restregando su cabecita rubio contra su pecho, repartiendo pequeños besos en su pecho. Satisfecho y adormilado solo quería sentir el calor de su Harry y perderse en el latir de su corazón.

-Y yo te amo aún más ojitos grises… Descansa…-su voz sonaba rasposa, pero estaba complacido por ser el principal actor en ese placer que acababa de provocarle. Draco acarició su mejilla antes de caer dormido. Lo arropó para que no pasara frío y besó su coronilla con amor.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Con los días de ricas vacaciones llegando a su fin, una unión mucho más fuerte entre ambos por acontecimientos no planeados y una carta para Hogwarts a nombre de Draco en el buró, Harry aun dudaba.

No solo por él mismo regresando a ese mágico castillo como profesor, sino por algo aún más problemático, que era su pasado en conjunto. No era muy agradable, mucho menos porque se llevaban del asco; siempre peleas, malas palabras, ofensas y demás que no quería que su niño reviviera; mucho menos ahora que estaban más unidos que nunca.

 _"_ _Aunque tarde o temprano se enterará…"_ se dijo con pesar. Solo esperaba que no volviera a odiarlo como antes, solo eso esperaba. Eso sí sería muy difícil de superar para su frágil corazón.

-Pero dragón, ¿tu padre no había dicho que le gustaría que fueras a Durmstrang?- preguntó con curiosidad, pero el niño solo arrugó la nariz.

-Es cierto Draco. Esta vez podrías ir a una mejor escuela que realmente valore el potencial que tienes como Malfoy- dijo jactancioso Lucius Malfoy desde su cuadro, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de su mujer.

-Quiero ir a Hogwarts- dijo llanamente Draco, negándose a retractarse.

-Pero…-

-Ambos estudiamos ahí ¿verdad?- Harry asintió –entonces quiero ir- su seguridad lo asombraba y más como sus ojitos resplandecían decididos. Era tan encantador que le dolía quebrar su ilusión.

-Pero Draco…- acarició su rozagante mejilla. Cual minino se recargó buscando más de tu toque cerrando los ojos –nuestra relación cuando éramos chiquillos… no era precisamente armoniosa, de hecho era todo lo contrario a lo que tenemos ahora…- dijo con precaución. El menor se lo pensó detenidamente mirando el techo.

Se podían escuchar los gritos de Lucius alegando que estaban muy juntos, pero ambos por común acuerdo lo ignoraban. Draco con resolución acunó con sus manitas su barbilla y sonrió.

-No importa. Quiero ir- sonrió besando su nariz con alegría -¿Qué más da si nos llevábamos mal? Siempre podemos hacer mejores memorias ¿no crees?-

¿Cómo siempre Draco tenía las mejores respuestas para darle pese a su corta edad? No lo comprendía, pero eso lo hacía cada vez amarle con más fuerza. De poder, no lo soltaría jamás.

-No puedo competir contigo dragón- murmuró rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. El menor se estremeció –será como tú dices- no había más por discutir. Si Draco así lo quería, le bajaría la misma luna a la palma de su mano. Estaba perdido y era feliz de estarlo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños! Espero que les haya gustado! Les mando un beso y nos vemos luego~


	17. HOGWARTS (I)

**Notas de la autora:** Hola criaturitas, si estoy viva! Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo y espero que hayan tenido una preciosa navidad!

Si, después de tanto estoy actualizando, si, lo se... ni perdón de dios tengo, pero pues he estado ocupada y pues es difícil continuar con una historia que ya no te inspira como antes... esas cosas pasan y pues hice mi mayor esfuerzo por todas las hermosas personitas que aun están esperando que este fic termine n.n Tal vez haya cambiado un poco mi narrativa y si me equivoco en algo (ya sea de narración, descripción, seguimiento de la historia, construcción de la idea, me disculpo con antelación ;w;)

Les mando saluditos especiales a ChristineMalfoy (gracias por estar metiendo presión para que continue jeje),Sther-asr y mi querida amiga FrostPrincess (gracias querida por que a pesar del tiempo que me toma escribir y que mis ideas luego suelen estar dispersas, te siga gustando la historia :3 espero que siga siendo así porque si no creo que me deprimiré xP)

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **HOWGARTS (Parte 1)**

La vida en el nublado Londres poco les recordaba a sus tan preciadas vacaciones que con forme pasaban los días, parecían cada vez más un espejismo en esa ajetreada vida en la que estaban sumidos por la cotidianeidad, que una realidad.

Con sus útiles ya listos, Teddy daba brinquitos de emoción correteando por toda la habitación mientras que un pequeño Draco más nervioso de lo que dejaba ver movía sin darse cuenta su pierna mirando de un lado a otro como esperando algo.

Harry por su parte echaba un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a los chicos sin poder contener su sonrisa por lo bien que estaban creciendo. _"Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo"_ se dijo a la vez que daba un último vistazo al material que planeaba llevar para su primer día como profesor de Hogwarts, un puesto que nunca pensó ocupar.

Bueno, ya había ejercido como profesor hacía tiempo en su quinto grado o algo parecido y lo creyera o no Hermione, aseguraba que fue muy bueno (pese a que en el aquí y el ahora lo percibía más como una palmada de ánimo que una realidad fehaciente), sin embargo esta vez no tendría que estarse escondiendo con toda su clase de una maniática del ministerio, si no por el contrario, sería reconocido por todo lo alto como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Como era obvio, su nerviosismo era palpable y a una semana de dar inicio el curso, ya estaba dudando si su decisión fue la mejor, pues seguro que con la maldición lejos de ese puesto vacante, encontrar profesor de DCAO no era tarea difícil… _"pero de tantos candidatos la directora me escogió específicamente"_ se dijo meditabundo, ignorando los bufidos de cierto rubio que seguía en la misma posición.

 _"_ _Es un honor obviamente, que haya pensado en mí para el puesto"_ se dijo, pero consideraba a momentos que tal vez el puesto le quedaría grande.

-Mi abuela dice que debería de comprarme una nueva varita que se acople a mí, pero yo estoy seguro que la de papá está más que bien- sonrió el chiquillo de cabello azul mostrándole la varita tan pegada al rostro del rubio quien negándose a hacer viscos entrecerró los ojos agitando la cabeza.

-Sí, sí muy linda- dijo con un puchero dándole un manotazo a su mano desviando la mirada.

 _"_ _Y ya está nuevamente enojado"_ se dijo con un suspiro.

Desde su regreso de Capri, el buen humor del dragón comenzó a ir en picada y se encontraba muy volátil que a la más ligera provocación, explotaba. " _Me pregunto si es por el clima nublado o por que le pedí específicamente mantener lo nuestro en secreto_ " se dijo prácticamente sabiendo la respuesta.

Draco podía ser muy aprehensivo cuando se lo proponía, tanto que cuando le hizo esa sugerencia dejó de hablarle por quince largos días y la cuenta seguía.

-¿De qué es tu varita, Dray? La mía es de ébano con pelo de unicornio- Draco fulminó con la mirada a Harry nuevamente generándole escalofríos.

-No sé... ALGUIEN no ha querido llevarme a ver varitas...- remarcó con los dientes apretados esa palabra, que no era necesario ser genio para averiguar a quien se refería.

Teddy mirando a su primo seguido de su padrino, comprendió de qué iba la cosa y soltó una risilla.

-Que enojadito estas, creo que puedo prender un malvavisco en tu cabeza y quedará perfecto-

-Déjame en paz, Edward- dijo cruzándose de brazos –no es mi culpa que ese ALGUIEN sea tan tacaño y desobligado que no haya comprado mi varita cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon pese a las indirectas y muy directas que le di- Teddy negó con la cabeza.

Esos dos no cambiaban por nada del mundo y sin tener ganas de ser el mediador entre dos personas que no le estaban prestando mucha atención a la varita de su papá, tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la chimenea.

-No crean que no es divertido ver como se miran y se pierden en los ojos del otro mientras juegan "las traes", pero creo que iré a comer a mi casa- amplió su sonrisa al notar lo ofuscado que se ponía el rubio -Ya dejen de pelear, padrino; y dale muchos besitos al dragón para que se calme- vio a Draco correr hacia donde estaba y supo que era el momento para escapar -Nos vemos en King Cross, muac, muac- lanzó besos al aire entre risas atravesando las llamas verdes antes de que algún objeto volador lo alcanzara.

Dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre el sofá, Draco acomodó sus libros nuevos deseando poder hacer magia sin varita para que su tintero regresara a su mano sin tener que ir por él. No decía nada, por tanto Harry comprendió que si el no iniciaba el acercamiento, el menor y toda su molestia no lo haría.

-¿Estas muy enojado para hablar conmigo, ojitos grises?- el rubio bufó por la nariz negando con la cabeza -¿sabes porque no quiero que vayamos a Ollivanders?-

-¿Por qué estas siendo tacaño?- lo miró de arriba abajo y Harry rodó los ojos.

-Claro que no estoy siendo tacaño, ni que estuviera tan pobretón como para no querer comprarte lo que desees-

Draco no dijo nada, solo lanzó una expresión que denotaba que no estaba siendo convincente, a pesar de que así fuera -sin embargo, quería darte algo muy importante, algo que te pertenece y quería que tu juzgaras si querías quedártela o si preferías que te regalara una nueva- con una expresión secreta, agitó su varita para sacar del cajón de su gaveta de trabajo una caja negra rectangular. Nada más verlo, el niño intuyó de que se trataba.

-Obsérvala y decide- exclamó acuclillándose, abriendo la caja ante sus ojos.

Esa varita de espino con pelo de unicornio, nada más tocar sus manos, Draco sintió como la magia corría por sus venas; era como recibir en tu pecho a una vieja amiga. Jamás la había visto, pero en efecto la sentía como suya.

-¿Cómo es que la tienes? ¿La compraste cuando me conociste?- Harry negó con la cabeza -¿entonces?-

-Esta era tuya… no me preguntes porque la tengo en mi poder, estoy seguro que eso regresará a tu mente tarde o temprano y no quiero confundirte…-

-Gracias- emitió Draco con tremenda sonrisa que hizo suspirar al moreno, menos mal que pudo evitar que la tormenta se alargara más –con esto te perdono- asintió tirando de su cuello para plantarle tremendo beso. Tomándolo en sus brazos, Harry ahondó su unión.

-Merlín, como extrañaba esto…- murmuró el mayor fundiéndose en sus dulces labios que el menor clamaba ansioso, con ese mismo deseo que en Santorini o Capri.

-Yo también…- se separó escasos centímetros para poder respirar –pero es tu culpa por ser un cabeza dura- sonrió sacando la lengua –si me hubieras entregado la varita antes…-

-Entonces no hubiera sido una sorpresa-

Draco lo meditó un poco.

No quería darle la razón, pese a ser un gesto muy dulce, así que queriendo acallarlo a besos, volvió a juntar sus bocas disfrutando de esa rica sensación, que mientras más se entregaba y más receptivo se ponía, obviando un malestar en la parte posterior de su nuca que tan pronto como nació se acrecentó a grandes zancadas y que como un chispazo, arremetió en su corteza nublando su mirada provocando que los recuerdos a raudales llegaron a su cabeza impidiéndole estar de pie por mucho tiempo.

De un empujón lo alejó. Todo se volví a más claro y distante. Uno a uno volvía a sus recuerdos de aquel primer año en Hogwarts; esa navidad en casa con sus padres, todas las bullas y malos tratos, todo un año de vivencias generaba muchísimo dolor.

-¿Que sucede dragón?-preguntó consternado el azabache. Pero Draco no podía asimilarlo.

Entre más edad ganaba, era más difícil de sobrellevar los recuerdos sobrelapados que se volvía un mar palpable en comparación de los que regresaron cuando era aún pequeño.

-Tengo que ver a Hannah...- aseguró alejándose aún más de su agarre.

-Está bien. Me aseguraré que te reciba- dijo resignado dirigiéndose a la chimenea con gesto dolido.

Draco lo vió alejarse, pero no podía concentrarse. _"Qué no te afecte"_ se dijo tratando de respirar acompasadamente cubriendo los costados de su rostro. _"Prometí que no me afectaría…"_

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Tras seis horas de terapia y otras 3 recluido en su habitación, podía verlo todo más tranquilo y con objetividad. Estaba seguro que Harry estaba descolocado por su forma de actuar. No podía culparlo.

El mismo no comprendía muchas cosas así que podía decir que estaban a mano.

Realmente se odiaban cuando eran niños, sin embargo todo ese cumulo de emociones negativas no las sentía en esa nueva oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida, de hecho entre más lo pensaba, ese Draco que recordaba, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue.

Todo el ámbito en el que creció, estar alejado físicamente de sus difuntos padres, su adoctrinamiento de la pureza de la sangre, la supremacía Malfoy... todo eso ya no lo sentía como una verdad fehaciente e inquebrantable; crecer con los ideales de Harry, su generoso trato y abundante afecto, creo en si una nueva versión de él. La diferencia era abismal y hasta escalofriante.

 _"_ _Seguro que si mi yo antiguo supiera en calidad de que estamos Harry y yo, se muere en ese momento…"_ se dijo recargando la cabeza contra la pared disimulando su risa. Sí que todo era tan extraño que ni valía la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Tal y como en ese larga platica, Hannah le hizo ver que estaba viviendo una buena vida. No muchos podían decir que comprendían por lo que estaba pasando pues no había precedente en su condición, sin embargo estaba sano, era fuerte, podría sobrellevarlo y lo haría. Además, no hacía mucho le dijo a Harry que no importaba su pasado pues podían hacer nuevas memorias juntos…

-¿Puedo pasar?- era Harry con voz suave entreabriendo la puerta –vengo a dejarte la merienda… si aún no deseas verme, te la dejo sobre la mesa-

-No es que no quiera verte, tonto- exclamó deteniendo su huida –simplemente tenía que darme tiempo para pensar sobre… ya sabes… los recuerdos...-

-Y yo te daré todo el que quieras, sabes que comprendo más de lo que crees- exclamó con empatía. Desde hacía semanas esperaba ese momento y aunque su rechazó sí que caló como un herida abierta a la que le arrojas sal, estaba listo para afrontarlo cuando Draco estuviese listo.

No lo presionaría y sin decir nada, se sentó sobre la cama, esperando a que el menor dijera algo. Pensó que tal vez tendría preguntas o algo similar, pero no se esperó su siguiente mandato.

-Abrázame…- mirándolo de manera extraña no agregó nada y recargándose sobre un costado, obedeció; tomando entre sus brazos el esbelto cuerpo que lo aceptaba sin miramientos -Lo siento Harry...-

-No tienes porque disculparte ojitos grises… sé que debe ser difícil lidiar con todo eso; el odio que seguro sentías por mi debió de ser difícil por procesar, todas nuestras riñas infantiles y demás-

-Pero no es porque te odié ni nada, de hecho creo que nunca te odie realmente, simplemente te detestaba por la humillación pública por la que me hiciste pasar, por golpear mi ego con un gran golpe como lo es rechazar mi amistad…-

-Vaya es un alivio que me detestaras- dijo con sarcasmo.

-No seas melodramático, estoy siendo honesto; comprendo todo eso, es lógico que nos profesaríamos aversión, además el Draco que tenía todos esos sentimientos en contra tuyo, no soy yo, deje de ser él hace tanto tiempo que no lo conozco; por tanto no es por eso que perturbé, si no que...- hizo una pausa contemplando la débil luz de la lámpara -no entiendo cómo es que pudiste perdonarme… Fui tan grosero, no solo contigo si no con tus amigos y tus… padres…- bajó su cabeza sintiendo vergüenza.

Lo sentía una canallada en ese punto de su vida y más porque el mismo era huérfano _"sí que fui muy hiriente…"_ se dijo apretando sus ojos cuando sintió la cálida mano de Harry sobre su cabeza.

-Eras una patada en el trasero, de eso o hay vuelta de hoja y créeme que ese año no es ni la punta del iceberg de lo que era nuestra animadversión… las cosas se ponen peores-

-No es posible…- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-Pero si lo pienso, fue gracias a ti y a Snape que siempre me mantuve alerta, por tanto es un punto a tu favor-

-Hum… eso no me ayuda ni un poco a sentirme mejor. Ni siquiera sé porque te gusto ahora si dices que nuestra relación en el colegio fue de mal en peor ¿eres masoquista, acaso?-

-Tal vez…- Harry rio ante esa idea. Seguro era más de lo que pensaba admitir, pero no se arrepentía ni un poco de amar a su querido niño -Vamos dragón, deja de buscarle lógica a mi cambio de sentir que aunque lo supiera no te lo diría -Draco rechistó -A parte, que quedamos que haríamos nuevos recuerdos juntos ¿o no?-

El rubio se lo pensó detenidamente. El pasado no se podía cambiar, pero forjar un nuevo destino con Harry lo tenía al alcance de su mano. Incuso si se lo proponía, podía enmendar un podo de los tragos amargos por lo que pasaron.

-Tienes razón- asintió acercándose más a su fibroso cuerpo, abrazándolo con todo el cariño que sentía por él.

Mirándolo nuevamente, le pareció increíble lo mucho que cambió ese escuálido chico de preciosos ojos esmeralda, quien rechazó su mano en primera estancia; como logró transformarse en semejante cuero de hombre. Suspiró complacido sin poder evitar mencionar con mordacidad algo que llegó a su cabeza.

-Aunque no me remuerde la conciencia el haberte retado a ese duelo a media noche para que te castigaran…- sonrió ampliamente para tranquilidad de Harry –puedo imaginar tu cara bobalicona cuando Filch los atrapó a ti y a Weasley- soltó una risilla al sentir el pesado cuerpo de Harry sobre el suyo.

-Pequeño rufián…-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Con las cosas ya arregladas entre ellos, apenas sintió los días pasar tan rápidos que cuando menos esperó ya estaban en camino a la estación King Cross.

Draco se sintió alegre al descubrir la varita en manos de Harry y como la mantuvo guardada de una manera especial cual tesoro pese a no tener una amistad como tal en sus años de escuela. _"Puede ser tan tierno…"_ se dijo sonriente acariciando su varita preservada tanto tiempo para volver a llegar a sus manos.

Estaba seguro que pese a ese traspié de la oleada de recuerdos y todo lo que aún faltaba, sus sentimientos no temblarían manteniéndose firmes. Se amaban y sin querer ser arrogante, sentía los sentimientos de Harry certeros, por tanto comprendía que sin importar lo tormentoso, trágico y doloroso que pudiera ser su pasado compartido lleno de espinas generados por las tonterías pueriles, sabrían sobrellevar todo lo que vendría si estaban juntos.

-Henos aquí, dragón- exclamó Harry tan efusivo como niño pequeño que Draco intentó ser serio por ambos.

-Si- contestó observando todo sin caer en cuenta en nada enteramente.

Todo era casi tal cual lo recordaba, como un fragmento hecho al carbón de cuando tuvo sus verdaderos 11 años, tan parecida la escena, pero a la vez tan diferente.

Sus padres no estaban ahí con toda su elegancia, ni el mismo con su prepotencia de alcurnia. Ni sus pseudo amigos tras de él como perros guardianes y toda la credulidad de que todos estaban a su merced que poseyó en ese tiempo, no quedaba la gran cosa dentro de si.

Teddy ya sobre la locomotora hacia señas a su abuela y a el mismo gritaba algo que le sonaba entre los sonoros barullos de la gran cantidad de gente en la estación "vamos Dray, sube de una vez, ya aparté los lugares"

-Será mejore que vayas ojitos grises, si no quieres que Teddy venga a arrastrarte, porque sabes que es capaz de hacerlo- rio el moreno haciéndole rodar los ojos. Vaya que conocía de sobra a su primo que no le quedó más que obedecer.

-Vale, nos vemos en la escuela Harry… más te vale que no te retrases que no te lo perdonaré- infló los cachetes molesto.

-¿Y perderme la selección de casas? Claro que no, ahí estaré- le guiñó el ojo apretando su mano con fuerza en compensación del beso de despedida que tan ansioso estaba de recibir.

-Bueno… ehh… Seamus, no des tanta lata a Harry- dijo a modo de adiós que le hizo reír sonoramente al Irlandés.

-Si él es quien me da lata, sin embargo para su mala suerte no podrá hacerlo porque yo también me instruiré, que no es porque quiera ser erudito ni nada, pero necesito más plata y eso solo se consigue con una especialidad- chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Es en serio?- cuestionó preocupado el moreno. Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello y temía perder su fuente más confiable del ministerio. Como intuyendo su hilo de pensamiento, Seamus le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Descuida hombre, que aunque no esté tanto tiempo en el cuartel ay tienes línea directa con Dean quien obedeciendo mis órdenes específicas, le dije: " _o cooperas de buena gana con el jefecito Harry en lo que se le ofrezca, o te montaré y sabes que hablo enserio"_ \- sonrió con cinismo bailoteando sus cejas –ya te imaginaras como palideció horrorizado ante la idea y no le quedó de otra más que acceder-

-Eres de lo peor...-

-Qué asco, pero que eficaz Seamus- exclamó Draco sin morderse la lengua –entonces, buena suerte-

-Igual Draquis, solo no hostigues mucho a los demás como en los viejos tiempos ¿huh?-

-Lo intentaré- exclamó pidiéndole con la mano a Harry que se agachara para darle un beso en la mejilla –nos vemos- sonrió dulcemente dirigiéndose a su nueva aventura.

-Nos vemos…- murmuró viendo cómo se perdía en la multitud.

-Te tiene bien medido colega-

-Y que lo digas- negó con la cabeza, vencido -y hablando en serio ¿a que te referías con que te vas a instruir?-

-Pues a eso. Tomaré un curso para validar las pruebas que recabé. Muchos vejetes del ministerio consideran innecesarias las maestrías porque todo marcha bien tal como están las cosas pues durante tanto tiempo se ha hecho investigación obteniendo buenos resultados con las mismas prácticas…-

-Demasiado arcaico- contestó con hastío pues lo sabia demasiado bien. Mucha gente vieja y tonta ocupando puestos altos en el ministerio hacia que nada progresara y todo se mantuviese de la misma manera.

-Exacto- asintió –pero sabes que no me gusta quedarme con los brazos cruzados, mucho menos cuando no me hacen caso sobre las cosas en las que tengo razón. Las pruebas que te mostré son buenas, pero en palabras de Robands "no son lo suficientemente buenas para llevar a juicio"- refunfuñó enojado -además si hago esa maestría, será más fácil atrapar a los bastardos que andan tras de Draquis ¿no crees?-

-Puedes apostarlo-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** en un rato subo la segunda parte jeje~


	18. HOGWARTS (II)

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo siento por no subirlo ayer mismo, pero es que me quedé dormida jeje~ ya aquí esta sin falta la siguiente parte!

Mil gracias Christine Malfoy y Hyuuga Mokame por comentar! Los adoro!~

A leer se ha dicho! +w+!

* * *

 **HOWGARTS (Parte 2)**

Estar de regreso en ese lugar; la entrada al gran comedor, las velas flotantes eran tal como lo recordaba. La directora McGonagall se veía solemne dándole la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, con su voz severa pero agradablemente cálida que haría entrar en confianza a los temerosos chicos que estaban por iniciar curso. Neville le lanzó una fugaz sonrisa de camaradería y no pudo estar más feliz de poder contar con un amigo en esa su nueva etapa laboral.

Entre todo el cumulo de alumnos, pudo notar muchas miradas pendientes en él, todas variaban entre sorpresa, encanto e incredulidad mientras que una gran cantidad hacia señas con sus manos sobre su cicatriz.

 _"Típico"_ se dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Siempre era la misma reacción entre chicos y grandes.

Regresando a ver aquello que era lo que lo tenía mas interesado, contempló de reojo a su niño que estaba con su mentón levantado con superioridad conversando con un acelerado Teddy que miraba a todos lados con fascinación. Negó con la cabeza. cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba siendo soberbio, sin embargo para el que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, comprendía que era su forma de afrontar su nerviosismo.

Esperaba que ese primer año fuera bueno y que todo marchara bien. Tenían todo para hacer buenas memorias y esperaba lograr su cometido. Sentía a Draco seguro, pero el no saber lo que separaba el futuro le frustraba. Todo era construido sobre un soporte de aire. Tan inestable que podría desaparecer de un momento a otro.

 _"Y luego está el punto de los mortíferos renegados"_ se dijo meditabundo.

No había conexión de ellos con las mueres encontradas y el informe de Seamus no podía ser usado como evidencia contundente. Seguía a oscuras y no tenía idea de cuál era su objetivo específico. Sólo sabía que estaban tras de su niño... ¿Pero porque?

-Edward Lupin- aquel nombre lo regresó a la realidad.

No estaba seguro en que casa entraría Teddy, pese a estarse debatiendo mentalmente desde hacia meses entre Gryffindor como su padre por su valentía o Hufflepuff como su madre por su noble corazón. Era difícil descifrar, además estaba la condicionante que el mismo sombrero seleccionador le dio cuando tenía once años "en teoría puede ser cualquier casa..." meditó. sin embargo entre sus posibilidades jamás contó con lo que escuchó –¡Slytherin!-

 _"Tal parece que la influencia de dos Slytherin en su vida si logró afectarlo"_ se dijo con media sonrisa al notar como se veía contento corriendo a la mesa que le tocaba, al momento que su cabello se tornaba de un rosa chillón. _"Seguro Andromeda pega el grito de alegría pese a su estoico ser"_ se dijo entre asentimientos.

-Draco Malfoy- Neville habló sosteniendo el sombrero seleccionador. Esa escena la recordaba tan bien en su mente, que era perturbador; como antes siquiera tocar su cabeza, el sombrero ya había dictado a donde iría a parar Draco. ¿Se repetiría la historia?

Mordiéndose el costado de una uña observó atento. esta vez tomó mas tiempo del que rememoraba y apenas caía en la cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento.

-¡Slytherin!- " _parece que el tigre no pierde sus rayas"_ se dijo con media sonrisa. Draco le dedicó una fugaz mirada acompañada de una sonrisa altanera antes de que con paso seguro se dirigiera nuevamente a su casa que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

 *** _oOºº*2 meses después*oOºº*_**

Para Harry dar clases estaba saliendo más vigorizante de lo que esperó de primera instancia.

Pese a iniciar algo nervioso por la falta de práctica que tenía de hablar a un grupo numeroso y en especial estudiantes ansiosos por sus "grandes aventuras" como todos los medios de comunicación y libros se enfocaron a puntualizar por años, todo resultó viento en popa una vez que se enfocó.

Por parte de Draco, no podía decir lo mismo.

El curso lo recordaba perfectamente y para su sorpresa las clases no cambiaron mucho, de hecho, el material impartido era prácticamente lo mismo que podía recitarlo de memoria. Lo que era una ventaja de haber sido un estudiante modelo, ahora era un tedio infernal pues todo lo sabía y en lugar de sentirse motivado y entusiasta como antes de ingresar, estaba cansado, deseando todo el tiempo libre que antes tenía y con ganas de exterminar a cierto profesor de Herbologia que comenzaba detestar con toda su alma.

 _"Longbottom…"_ gruñó para sus adentros cuando ingresó a aquella materia comenzaba a saberle un calvario. Si había alguien en toda la bendita escuela a quien no toleraba era a ese maldito profesor con una clara preferencia por su propia casa y su palpable sentimiento que compartía con Draco. Una aversión total.

-Vamos a ver, Malfoy- llamó con aquella cínica voz que siempre empleaba a hablarle exclusivamente dedicada a él, junto con todas las preguntas más difíciles que estaba seguro que debían de ser de cursos superiores pues en clase de la siempre atareada profesora Sprout nunca hizo tales preguntas ni parcialidad –¿puedes hablarme sobre el puffapod, sus características, propiedades y donde se encuentra?-

Draco se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. _"Como si en la vida real se necesitara saber que en el nombre de Merlín es un puffapod"_

-No profesor…- intentó decirlo lo más neutro posible pese a que en su interior le deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa por la humillación por la que siempre le hacía pasar y más su sonrisilla de satisfacción cuando no tenía la respuesta que parecía ácido pasando por su garganta –si viniera en el libro del curso, lo sabría…-

-Si realmente te interesaran tus calificaciones, lo sabrías Malfoy…- le interrumpió como siempre dándose media vuelta -y 5 puntos menos a Slytherin-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Draco daba pasos enfurecido entre cada bufido que exhalaba. Detestaba no estarla pasando bien en ese su primer año _"y aún restan 6 más…"_ se dijo torciendo los ojos.

Pese a que le agradaba la idea de estar compartiendo casa con Teddy, la única persona a la que realmente podía considerar su mejor amigo, el único real que hubiese tenido de hecho, no era suficiente para poder disipar todos los malos tragos que pasaba en esa materia que comenzaba a detestar con todo su ser.

 _"¿Desde cuándo los zoquetes pueden ser maestros?"_ se dijo rechinando los dientes.

-Por Salazar Draco que tu mal humor es contagioso- exclamó Teddy moviendo la mano sobre su cabeza tratando de disipar moscas invisibles -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de contestarle al profesor Longbottom? Solo quédate callado y ya… pero ¡Oh no! ¿el gran Draco Malfoy como puede guardar silencio? Tienes que reprochar para que nos bajen puntos-

-Él es quien me saca de mis casillas y tiene tanta madera de profesor como el calamar gigante…- Teddy sonrió negando con la cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer si su amigo estaba empeñado a ver lo peor del catedrático de Herbologia?

Observó con curiosidad como lo fulminaba con la mirada a la hora de la comida y tuvo que tragarse una carcajada al verle crisparse en su lugar cuando este mismo le hecho el brazo encima a Harry mientras iban en dirección de la salida.

-¡Me tengo que ir!- exclamó molesto golpeando la mesa con su vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-Por favor, no acoses a Harry sobre posibles infidelidades, que es un pan de dios que solo tiene ojos para ti ¿ok?-

-¡No lo haré! ¿Por quién me tomas?- refutó con las mejillas encendidas. Clara señal que indicaba que su burla no estaba lejos de la realidad. " _Típico"_ se dijo Teddy viéndolo hace puchero –Nos vemos más al rato…- volvió a inflar las mejillas y echarse la mochila al hombro.

Conocía esa escena de celos de memoria que decidió no darle más importancia que su postre de frutas. Estaba seguro que Draco iría al cuarto de Harry a echarle brava para después reconciliarse y no regresar hasta el día siguiente. Ese era su usual movimiento que dudaba que cambiara en un futuro próximo.

-¿No me vas a ayudar en la tarea de Astronomía?- cuestionó con un bostezo antes de que el rubio emprendiera la marcha.

-Tienes un cerebro Edward y aunque no sea muy grande, ingéniatelas tú solo- gritó corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡Qué grosero eres, Dray!-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Quería reñirlo porque detestaba verlo tan cerca de Longbottom.

Que este lo abrazara y susurrara a su oído con tu tonta voz melosa que usaba solo frente al ojiverde, le ponía enfermo tras haberla escuchado y de solo pensarlo se le revolvía la bilis. Ansió poder gritarle a ese profesor de pacotillas que no tocara a Harry con sus mugrosas manos llenas de fertilizante de dragón, pero no podía por la promesa que le hizo hacer su guardián en turno.

Ya adentro de los aposentos del azabache intentó calmar su acelerada respiración y acomodó sus cosas en un rincón. De poder iría a ver a sus padres quienes descansaban en su casa en la espera de las vacaciones de invierno como en otros tiempos.

Su mal humor no se iba y contemplando el reloj, esperaba el retorno de Harry. _"¡¿Porque no regresa?!"_ se cuestionó pensando lo peor. Sabia que de vez en cuando salia a tomar o simplemente a charlar como amigos con el Longbottom ese, cosa que no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Harry era suyo le pesara a quien le pesara.

incluso si pudiera lo mordería justo en el cuello o en cualquier parte visible de su cuerpo para vieran que le pertenecía y que no solo Longbottom supiera, sino que todo el mundo se enterara de ello.

Claro que sabia que eso no sería del agrado de Harry pues le insistió mucho por ser discreto. _"Discreto mi trasero"_ se dijo al ver la puerta del cuarto abrirse.

-¡Draco!- exclamó con esa endemoniada sonrisa que siempre lograba clavarse en su pecho, rompiendo su resistencia y doblegándolo irremediablemente.

 _"¿Por qué eres tan asquerosamente atractivo?"_ se preguntó en su mente sin poder evitar correr a su encuentro.

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Por momentos como ese hacían que el soportar la adversidad, aguantar estoicamente el por venir y disimular ante el ojo curioso su verdadero sentir. Solo por ese instan hacia que valiera cualquier esfuerzo por realizar.

Draco besándole con voracidad como si la vida se le fuera en ello, reclamándolo como suyo aun sin decirlo, pero podía sentir con fuerza. Su cuerpo junto contra el suyo, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, bebiéndose su aliento entre dulces jadeos que nublaba su mente y colmaba su corazón.

-Parece que estamos ansiosos…- Draco bufó tirando de sus cabellos con ambas manos para que lo encarara. Se veía tan serio y seguro en lo que estaba haciendo que no podía evitar excitarse.

Sus ojos de plata oscurecida reflejaban esa madurez de su verdadera edad, escondida tras los inocentes once años de su cuerpo rejuvenecido. Esa manera de mirarle tan penetrante, pero tan apasionada que no había remedio más que sucumbir.

-Quiero que llenes cada pensamiento de mi mente Harry… más de lo que ya haces… ¿hay algo malo con ello?-

¿Qué si había algo malo en ello? Ni el mismo sabía a ciencia cierta y dudaba alguna vez llegar a un respuesta sensata.

 _"Lo que sucede entre nosotros no le interesa a nadie más que a nosotros"_ se recordó sintiéndose más tranquilo consigo mismo de que ese era el camino que escogió por voluntad propia y que si iba a pudrirse en las llamas de infierno por su perversión ¿Qué mejor que disfrutar de ese ángel con piel de pecado que clamaba su nombre?

 _"Es incorrecto e inmoral en todos los sentidos; pero no lo puedo evitar…"_ se dijo besando con profundidad sus tersos labios, invadiendo su humedad con su lengua; probando su néctar, sintiendo con sus manos su calidez.

-No lo sé dragón… Pero si siente tan malditamente bien ¿realmente importa?- con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que siempre hacia cuando escuchaba lo que esperaba oír recargó su frente contra la suya, apretando los ojos al sentir su intimad siendo invadida.

-Harry…- musitó en un hilo de voz moviendo su sus caderas rítmicamente, buscando más de su contacto.

Sus labios balbuceaban incoherencia entre más deseaba que siguiera y su jadeo repiqueteaba contra su cuello, erizando su propio organismo. El calor se expandía y solo quería seguir escuchándolo disfrutar entre frases arrastradas con su nombre de por medio.

Al sentir su cuerpo lánguido tras llegar al clímax, besó su coronilla haciendo un rápido hechizo de limpieza. Draco respiraba con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aire. Sus mejillas arreboladas eran encantadoras que solo lo invitaba a amarlo más.

Esperaba que esa fuera la primera de muchas noches que compartirían en el castillo haciendo nuevas memorias.

-¿Realmente estaremos bien, Harry?- murmuró acariciando su mejilla. Quería escucharlo de sus labios como si de esa forma pudiera volver realidad su plegaria. Si en alguien creía más que en sí mismo, ese era Harry.

Pertenecerle enteramente a alguien podía ser atemorizante porque las expectativas y cualquier fallo podría doler profundamente, tan hondo en su pecho, pero que al ver sus ojos de plata, tan brillantes y enamorados, podía sentirse tan tranquilo. Pertenecía ahí justamente ante su mirada, entre sus brazos que se negaban a soltarlo. Solo ahí podía estar seguro.

-Estaremos bien dragón, te lo aseguro…- musitó besando sus labios con devoción.

 _ ***oOºº* 2 años después*oOºº***_

 _"Estaremos bien, si claro"_ refunfuñó el rubio tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio. Con forme pasaban los años le comenzaba a frustrar su situación. La escuela no era un reto, todo lo que sabía ya lo tenía en la cabeza listo para utilizarlo. ¿De que servia volver a pasar por ello una segunda vez?

-Creo que dejaré la escuela- dijo jugueteando con la silla del escritorio.

-¿Te tienta más Durmstrang?-

-No. Todo lo impartido en clase lo se de memoria, no es necesario. Creo que prefiero cuando las cosas eran más calmadas con en Capri…- extrañaba pasar tiempo de calidad con Harry, estar en sus brazos, pero todo ese tiempo se veía drásticamente reducidos con sus exámenes sorpresa, idas a la biblioteca, ademas con Harry siendo el maestro maravilla que todo el mundo ama ocasionaba que estuviese muy ocupado ayudando y dando clases particulares que ya no le dedicaba esas horas necesarias de Harry en sus sistema que lo frustraba..

-Pero tengo entendido que no en todo te va bien ¿o si?- Draco arrugó el ceño.

-Esa estúpida materia de pacotillas. No sirve de nada la Herbologia, además, para tu información, se lo necesario para pasar esa aburrida materia, sin embargo tu amiguito Longbottom se esfuerza en joderme...-

-Profesor Longbottom…-

-Ese… se la pasa haciéndome preguntas de grados superiores solo para humillarme frente de la clase, dejándome tareas ridículas por respirar muy fuerte y todo por un rencor infantil que no lo deja en paz…- _"su mugrosa clase inservible podría metérsela por el culo"_ se dijo furibundo al notar que el mayor no estaba dispuesto a ponerse de su lado.

-Debe ser horrible algo así- ironizó más que nada para sus adentros pues eso le sonaba tan familiar que retumbaban sus oídos.

-Claro que lo es, el hecho de que lo molestara cuando íbamos juntos era una tontería y aunque no me arrepiento pues de haber estado yo en sus zapatos y ser un esperpento gordo, soso y tonto, entendería porque se burlaban de mi… como catedrático debería de ser más sensato, pero no lo es y para colmo de males, tú siempre te pones de su lado y eso solo lo engrandece…-

-Vale ojitos grises, hablaré con él para que sea lo más imparcial que pueda, es una buena persona- Draco bufó incrédulo.

-Además, por si no fuera suficiente que ya me cae mal ese bobo lleno de tierra, creo que está enamorado de ti… la forma en la que te mira y te abraza a cada rato… Circe, ¡más te vale que nunca vayas a tomar una ducha en compañía!-

-Solo somos amigos… nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, además no creo que sea gay, hasta donde yo sé, solo ha tenido novias…- El menor torció el gesto incrédulo.

-Tú también solo has salido con mujeres, locas, pero mujeres al fin... y mírate ahora- su ceño fruncido decía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a decir, pero Harry rascando su nuca se alzó de hombros.

-Pero yo no soy gay. Ni siquiera sé si decir "bisexual" pues jamás he estado con hombres en general… si me he sentido atraído hacia ellos principalmente cuando iba en sexto, pero nada más-

-Eres un cretino ¿o te haces? ¿que soy yo?- gritó buscado.

Tragándose una traicionera sonrisa en ese momento que Draco se esforzaba por hacer tenso, tiró de su mano para rodearlo con sus brazos. Su pequeño cuerpo se removió dentro de su agarre, pero no le soltó.

-Tú eres especial…- sin creérsela mucho, arqueó una ceja.

-¿Estas seguro de ello?-

-¿Tu no lo estas?- rebatió el azabache disfrutando de cada gesto de Draco que solo bajando la mirada se ruborizó –descuida, hablaré con él para que no se meta contigo-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Hasta ese momento, Harry no sabía lo divertido que podía ser preparar la clase del día siguiente, pues con alumnos tan entusiastas, no solo con sus "heroicas" historias, sino porque realmente esperaban aprender algo nuevo con entusiasmo, era algo que lo motivaba a ser mejor.

Con una sonrisa miró su escritorio donde reposaba sobre los pergaminos de sus alumnos de sexto curso, una palomilla de papel que estaba seguro que era de Draco.

Pese a ya no poder pasar tanto tiempo juntos como antes por las brechas que se interponían entre ellos, los momentos exclusivamente para ellos los disfrutaba el doble de bien y el mismo se encontraba el cuádruple de embelezado pues estar a su lado era como una recompensa al final del día y sus dulces besos era una forma de decir "lo hiciste bien"

Tuvo que carraspear para no irse por las ramas y colocándose su túnica sobre sus hombros, juntó su libro para la siguiente clase. Deteniéndose ante el pomo de la puerta, el sonido de la chimenea le hizo detenerse. No recordaba que hubiese citado a alguien o tener visitas de alguien y por inercia llevó la mano a su bolsillo donde reposaba su varita.

-¿Estas por ahí, Harry?- era la voz de Hermione que le hizo sonar un fuerte suspiro a la par que relajaba su forzada posición.

-Sí, aquí abajo, Mione- echó un vistazo al reloj y notó que aún tenía tiempo -¿qué sucede?-

-¡Por Merlín que aquí estas!- exclamó con una clara nota de pánico que solo logró perturbarle. Lo abrazó rápidamente y pudo sentir su trepidante corazón. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía –no sabía que hacer… yo… sabía que si alguien podía saber algo eras tú… pero es muy extraño…-

-!me espantas Hermi! ¿Qué sucede? Estas bañada en sudor… ¿estás bien?-

-Yo estoy físicamente bien… es Ron, Harry... Desapareció…- al ojiverde le faltó el aliento –ayer no llegó a la casa… generalmente cuando se queda a trabajar me manda una carta, un mensaje por via Flu o algo… pero no recibí nada. Hoy fui a su trabajo y dicen que no llegó… pensaron que finalmente decidió renunciar como siempre estaba diciendo que haría pero que nunca hacía, por eso no se preocuparon pero… ¡Él ya había dicho que aunque quería involucrarse más en los Sortilegios Weasley, no dejaría su trabajo! ¡Y ahora no está! ¡No lo encuentro por ningún lado!-

-Eso no es posible- se dijo más para el que para su amiga. No quería aceptarlo que su querido amigo se encontraba desaparecido –Seguro solo está tomando un respiro de haber renunciado su trabajo y seguro descifrando como decírtelo…- la castaña sonrió débilmente -¡Te ayudaré a encontrarlo!- quería creer que no había ido muy lejos. Ron pese a ser muy cabezota, estaba seguro que les hubiese dejado mínimo una nota o un indicio de su paradero para no preocuparlos.

Hermione se veía muy alterada como si su juicio estuviese nublado y le costara aceptar lo que pasaba. Harry estaba seguro que también era por las constantes desapariciones de gente en la comunidad mágica y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. El mismo estaba preocupado, pero no dejaría que lo dominara, la esperanza de que Ron estuviese a salvo estuviese donde estuviese era más grande.

-Ve a buscar Dean, el podrá ayudarnos junto con su equipo… no podrá negarse por los viejos tiempos- la castaña asintió palmeando sus mejillas, dispuesta a todo. Le dio un apretón de manos -Y descuida, lo encontraremos-

 ***oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOºº*oOº*oOºº***

Estaba alerta.

La noticia de la desaparición de Ron lo golpeó duro en el estómago y el aire comenzaba ingresar difícilmente a sus pulmones. El mismo se encargaría de encontrarlo. Estaba seguro que si le explicaba a la directora, le dejaría investigar lo que restaba de ese día.

Garabateó una carta rápida para ella y una nota a Draco para que no le sorprendiera su ausencia pues no deseaba que se preocupara y corrió por su capa de viaje a su alcoba.

Conocía a Ron como a la palma de su mano y si tenía algún problema lo ayudaría.

-¡Por las barbas de Salazar que no creerás lo que acabo de averiguar, Harry! Tienes que admitir que soy un genio- ese acento Irlandés tan marcado solo podía ser de una persona.

-Seamus, no te esperaba, así que no te podré invitar a tomar algo ya que tengo prisa, lo siento-

-No tomará mucho pues mi descubrimiento te dejará con la boca abierta- Harry miró al reloj y luego a su amigo. Esperaba que realmente fuera una noticia importante, pero de Seamus todo podía esperarse.

-Vale. Pero que sea rápido-

Ok. La versión resumida. ¿Recuerdas la especialidad que tomé? Los del escuadrón decían que estaba siendo paranoico y los veteranos decían que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo aprendiendo algo innecesario ya que todos han podido resolver casos y enigmas con lo enseñado en la academia, pero yo les voy a hacer que se traguen más palabras pues he aprendido muchas cosas que…-

-¿Esa es la versión corta?- interrumpió.

-Claro que lo es, pues no comencé relatando sobre mis tiempos en la lejana Irlanda… ¿es enserio? Ni una sonrisa… Vale, vale no te enojes, ya voy con el punto –se aclaró la garganta – hice un análisis de la escena del crimen cuando Draco fue marcado ¿recuerdas? ya hace tanto tiempo de eso...- Harry movió su mano para que le metiera rapidez a su punto -Mezclando elementos muggle, magia y la evidencia que me negué a desechar pese a que Robands insistió que era una tontería, encontré algo sorprendente que nunca te hubieras imaginado…-

-¿Y?-

-Que desesperado… bien, encontré ADN de Yaxley en tu casa, pero eso ya lo esperabas ¿verdad?- Harry intuía que fue cualquiera de los dos, Yaxley o Rockwood fueron quienes realizaron ese extraño hechizo en Draco y le pusieron la marca oscura en su prístino brazo solo para cabrearlo, así que asintió –sin embargo, creo saber quién le ayudó a entrar, bueno, no creo, estoy 100% seguro de saber quién fue el topo delator, porque a tu casa solo pueden entrar con previa invitacion amigos que ya conoces...-

-¡¿Quién?!- demando sintiendo el corazón que trepidaba en su pecho exigiendo una respuesta -¡Maldición Seamus, hace unos instantes no te callabas y ahora me dejas en ascuas, dime quien fue el malnacido!-

-Ronald Bilius Weasley-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento queridos míos! ¿a que no se esperaban eso?Espero que les haya gustado! Les mando muchos besitos y en cuanto tenga el siguente capi, lo subiré~ estense atentos pues si las cuentas no me fallan ya solo quedan 3 capis y un epilogo! (Dios, finalmente jeje :V)

PD. Y nuevamente, feliz año nuevo! que todos sus propósitos se cumplan y atasquense de comida mientras puedan :9 Los adoro~


End file.
